


Bruce and Clark: Thirty Days, Thirty Ways

by BuckinghamAlice



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU - Comicverse, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bodily Fluids, Bondage, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Food Fight, Food Kink, Foot Fetish, Hate Sex, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Massage, Masturbation, NSFW, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Roleplay, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex in a Car, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 47,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to post my 30 day otp challenge posts from tumblr here as a multichapter fic.  With one or two exceptions, the chapters will all be stand alone pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Goodnight"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark doesn't see cuddling as a problem. Bruce... doesn't feel the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Cuddles (Naked)

The first few moments after sex with Bruce were always among Clark’s favorite moments of being with him. Bruce was not romantic or sentimental, but during those glorious moments when his eyes were still misty and glazed and his legs were still weak, he and Clark could kiss tenderly – not like before the sex, when the kisses were so full of passion and want, or even like during the sex, when the kisses were fevered and intense. These kisses were like the kind people shared in movies, and not just X rated ones. They were Clark’s favorites. And sometimes when Bruce would kiss Clark tenderly, Clark was able to snuggle up to him. He could feel, rather than just hear his heartbeat. His natural scent flooded Clark, and he felt dizzied by the beauty of the natural musk. And the feeling of so much skin on skin contact, Bruce’s smooth despite the multitude of scars, old and new, was even sexier than the gratuitous fucking. 

For those few moments, when their bodies were tied together in the purest, but most intense way possible, Clark felt closer to Bruce even than when he was inside him. It was real… and he knew that was why Bruce tried to avoid it. He wasn’t normally one to press the issue, but he had to admit that once in a while, he’d like to get his way where Bruce (and their relationship) was concerned. He liked the closeness… was that really so bad?

So one night, Clark and Bruce were lying in Bruce’s bed after one of their usual battles-of-will-turned-vigorous-sex-sessions, legs entangled and Clark’s arm thrown over Bruce’s chest. Bruce had an arm behind Clark’s back and his ear was pressed into Clark’s dark hair. Clark had his head resting just above Bruce’s arm pit, so he chanced placing a soft kiss on his lover’s shoulder. Clark could tell after a few minutes from the way Bruce was beginning to squirm that he wanted his space, but Clark wasn’t ready. Bruce pressed a gentle kiss into Clark’s hair, a gesture Clark had come to realize was a consolation prize for him. No more snuggling, but here, have this nice kiss. It wasn’t enough. Clark held Bruce just a little tighter, pushing his now soft cock into Bruce’s hip and rubbing his thumb across Bruce’s nipple.

“Would you mind rolling over a bit?” Bruce asked softly, running his hand down Clark’s back and giving a quick but firm squeeze to his ass. “I really do need to get to sleep.” Clark glanced up at Bruce and gave him a cheeky smile. “As do I. Luckily you make a very good pillow.”

“No,” Bruce said simply.

Clark cocked an eyebrow. “No what?”

“Space, Clark,” Bruce said evenly. “You know I need space to sleep.”

Clark rolled his eyes. “And everything else.”

“Now what is that supposed to mean?” Bruce asked, a bit irritably.

Clark grumbled to himself and rolled away from Bruce, turning his back to him. Maybe it wasn’t worth the hassle and argument. Maybe this relationship would have to be by Bruce’s rules or not at all. Maybe he should just go to sleep.

After a few silent moments, Clark could feel a hand behind him extended in his direction. He thought momentarily about ignoring it to spite Bruce, but he couldn’t. He didn’t even want to. He grasped Bruce’s hand and returned the grateful squeeze his lover gave him. “Goodnight, Clark.”

“Goodnight, Bruce.”


	2. "Box of Goodies"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark tries to hide a few incriminating things when his parents come to visit, but he gets a bit sidetracked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Kiss (naked)

Clark was rushing around his apartment in Metropolis throwing things into a box. Anything incriminating had to go. His parents were coming to visit. And it wasn’t that he kept secrets from them, but… they didn’t need details or visuals. So into the box with the flavored lubes, the double-ended dildo, the furry handcuffs, a couple of smutty DVDs, and the fishnet stockings from that weird night a couple of weeks back.

As Clark was trying to find a spot in the closet for the box of goodies, the doorbell rang. Couldn’t be his parents… he was planning to meet them at the train depot in an hour. He shuffled barefoot over to the door and was surprised to see Bruce, who he was sort of seeing, standing there with a bottle of wine and a DVD of the movie Sideways. _Crap_ , Clark thought. He was happy to see Bruce, but he had all but forgotten they had plans.

“Hey,” Bruce said with a small smile. Then eyeing the box, he said, “Going somewhere?”

Clark stepped aside and let Bruce in the apartment. “My parents are coming for the weekend, so I thought I might want to put a few things away.” Bruce smiled when he peered inside the box. “Ahh, I see. So this isn’t the stuff you said you would get ready for our movie night…” Clark had to smile. He had meant beer and pizza (because it was funny to watch a guy like Bruce have a normal meal, like beer and pizza), but Bruce’s idea was better.

“I was just gonna put all this in the closet or something. These very gay artifacts could lead to a conversation I just don’t want to have,” Clark said. Then, eyeing Bruce quickly, he added, “I mean, they know about us, but they don’t really need to know what we do for fun.”

Bruce laughed. “Oh, if this little box of goodies would embarrass them, we’ll have to ban them from the whole third floor of my house if they ever visit.” Clark smiled and blushed.

“So when will they be here?” Bruce asked absently, reaching under the couch cushion to hand Clark the anal beads that had been the main distraction on their last movie night. Clark glanced at the digital clock on the cable box. “I’m supposed to pick them up in a little under an hour. I should probably leave in fifteen minutes or so.”

“Right,” Bruce nodded. Then, reaching into the box, he pulled out the cherry flavored lube (which he and Clark agreed tasted the best). “So you would technically have time…” Bruce looked up at Clark and licked his lips. Clark heaved a shaky sigh. “I… I… we shouldn’t. ” Clark took the lube out of Bruce’s hand and put it back in the box. He then shoved aside a box of books that wouldn’t fit on the shelves and a couple of old coats and stuffed the box into the crowded closet.

Before he could turn back to face Bruce, he felt the man behind him. Bruce gently ran his hands over Clark’s strong shoulders and down his back. Clark shuddered and turned to face Bruce, who quickly seized his mouth with a kiss. “Mmm,” Clark sighed into Bruce’s mouth. “My parents…”

“I’ve been dreaming about doing this all day,” Bruce said, pulling Clark’s t-shirt over his head. Clark put his arms around Bruce’s waist and squeezed his ass, remembering all of a sudden how long it had been since he had been able to touch him. Bruce kissed and sucked and bit on Clark’s neck, knowing he wouldn’t leave a mark but not bothering to feel discouraged. Clark stuck his finger through the belt loop on Bruce’s pants as Bruce grabbed hold of his hair.

“Pants off?” Bruce asked in a grunt. “Pants off.” Their pants, underwear, and Bruce’s shoes and socks were cast aside quickly. Clark couldn’t help smiling, almost giggling, at the two of them, acting like kids, trying to fool around before his parents got home. Clark pulled the turtleneck sweater off of Bruce so he could kiss his shoulder and then lick his way back up to his mouth. Their tongues danced and battled for dominance in a delightful, dizzying swirl. Clark wrapped his legs around Bruce’s waist and Bruce held him as close as he possibly could. Bruce’s arms were around Clark’s neck and the heat coming off of his lover was threatening to burn him. He didn’t care.

Clark’s erection was pressing into Bruce’s stomach. He kept reminding himself this was supposed to be a quickie and they should be at it by now, but he wanted to stretch it out. They both wanted it to last. They didn’t want to stop kissing. It was passionate, it was tender… it was everything they had both been needing and wanting. They wanted to stop time, spend the next several hours folded together like origami, wrapped in one another’s arms, just being together.

Bruce threw his head back and Clark kissed his collarbone. Bruce tipped Clark’s chin up and looked into his eyes for a moment before he pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. Clark closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Bruce’s. He placed his hand on Bruce’s jaw and sighed. “Bruce, I l--” He stopped and his eyes popped open. “Oh, shit!” He had lost track of the time, and now his parents were getting out of a cab outside his building. He put his and Bruce’s clothes back on at super speed and told Bruce to act casual.

When his parents came upstairs, Clark tried to discreetly hide the boner that was still pretty evident in his pants as he greeted his parents. “You guys are a little early,” he said, trying not to sound disappointed. “I was going to be heading to the train depot here in a minute.” Mrs. Kent smiled. “We took an earlier train. We wanted to surprise you!”

“You did,” Clark and Bruce said in unison.


	3. "You Think Too Much"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark can't stop his mind from racing as he and Bruce have sex for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: First Time

Neither of them were entirely sure how they had gotten to this place, but here they were. The attraction had been undeniable (if unexpected), as had the incredible chemistry. Clark wasn’t sure if he had realized that he was in love with his best friend Bruce before or after he realized that there was nothing on earth he wanted more than to be fucked by Bruce, but it was of little consequence now.

They were in Bruce’s suite in the Watchtower, stretched across the bed. The clothes had been shed quickly, and Bruce had taken the lead, as he did in most situations. He had laid Clark back and kissed his neck, sucking and biting his way down to the nipples. He teased and nibbled one nipple as Clark ran his fingers very gently through his hair.

They didn’t kiss. Not on the mouth. Clark didn’t protest, lest everything else stop. But he couldn’t help but wonder how those strong lips that were on his body must taste…

As Bruce left a trail of hot, soft kisses down Clark’s torso, Clark could feel his cock twitch in anticipation. But anticipation of what? How exactly was this going to go? He was too embarrassed to ask. He didn’t want Bruce to think he was simple, or inexperienced… even if he was inexperienced in this particular area.

When Bruce’s trail of kisses came to Clark’s crotch, he smiled up at his friend. It was a genuine smile, the kind that touched his eyes. The kind he didn’t give very often. Clark couldn’t help but return the smile, blushing in spite of himself. Bruce raised his hand to Clark’s hard cock and asked, “May I?” He was still in complete control of his voice and breathing… of everything. Clark, who was only able to bite his tongue and nod, envied him. Bruce ran his fingers up and down Clark’s cock lazily, rubbing the head and teasing the slit.

 _Oh, my God, Bruce is touching my dick_ , Clark thought with a shudder. His hips bucked involuntarily.

“Slow down, big boy,” Bruce said playfully. “We’ve got time for that.” He grasped Clark’s cock at the base and fisted it a few times. Seeing how this made Clark writhe, he jerked a little faster. The Kryptonian let out a beautiful, almost musical moan, and Bruce could feel his own hard cock twitch.

He bent his head down and began to lick the head of Clark’s cock. With a jagged breath, Clark thrust his hips forward again, grabbing hold to Bruce’s hair a little harder. Bruce licked the length of Clark’s shaft before taking the head in his mouth.

As Bruce began to blow him, Clark went over the state capitols, the Presidents, and the first twenty digits of pi in his mind so he wouldn’t go right over the edge and come before they had even gotten started. By the time he had finished, Bruce had his whole length in his mouth and was just releasing him with a pop.

“Have you ever done this before?” Bruce asked suddenly, as he sat up to rummage in the drawer beside his bed. “I have had sex, Bruce,” Clark said, trying to sound as even as Bruce did, but not quite succeeding.

“No, genius,” Bruce sighed, pulling a bottle of lube and a condom from the drawer. “I mean, have you ever bottomed before? I assume that was what you wanted. I’m fine either way, honestly.” Clark considered this for a moment. “I’ve… I’ve never been with… a man. I’ll do it whichever way you want.”

After a moment, Bruce simply said, “Turn over.” Clark rolled over on his stomach and cast an apprehensive look over his shoulder. He had liked it better when he could look Bruce in the eye. He didn’t get to do that often. But as Bruce began to prepare him, his concerns melted away. Bruce lubed him up and slid a finger in his entrance. When that was met with enthusiasm, he added another, and then a third. By the time Clark was thrusting back onto Bruce’s fingers, Bruce’s aching cock was leaking. He put the condom on and asked, “Are you ready?”

 _I’ve been ready for this since about five minutes after we met_ , Clark thought. But he simply nodded and stammered, “Yeah. Go on.” Without any more hesitation, Bruce slid into him. He gave Clark a moment to adjust to being spread open, but he didn’t need it. “Go,” Clark found himself urging as Bruce slowly began to thrust.

Clark couldn’t describe the sensation. He felt… masculine in an odd way he hadn’t expected. This was definitely the most macho thing he had ever done sexually. It was kind of cool… he knew that Bruce would be able to let go and be rougher with him than anyone else he had ever been with. He could take it. He _wanted_ to take it.

Bruce rolled them both over onto their sides and began to thrust harder. He lifted Clark’s leg up and propped himself up on one elbow. “You are so fucking perfect,” Bruce had grunted. Clark said something unintelligible and began to tug on his cock again, feeling like he would go up in flames if he didn’t come. Bruce was thrusting hard and with perfect aim, hitting this special spot Clark hadn’t even considered stimulating before, and it was enough to send him over the edge. He came all over his own fingers, grunting and moaning.

The sight of Clark coming was enough to finish Bruce. He was out of Clark as soon as he was done. No lingering. Bruce didn’t cuddle or talk, so they just stayed there, lying silent next to each other. _Does he know how I feel about him_? Clark had to wonder. But he couldn’t talk to his friend about his feelings. Not now at any rate.

When Bruce finally got up to wander off to the shower, he said, “Next time we’ll do it the other way… that way you’ll know what you like and what you don’t.” And with that, he was gone.

Clark had two thoughts. One was that he would certainly like whatever he did in bed with Bruce. The other was that Bruce had said “next time.” There was going to be a next time.


	4. "Come Home Soon"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a bit too long since Bruce has seen Clark, so he takes matters into his own hands...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Masturbation

To say it had been a while would be an understatement. Bruce and Clark had been so busy with work and League business that they hadn't had a chance to talk in days, let alone do anything else. Clark had been in Bolivia for two weeks on a story and then off-planet with Diana for almost a month. Bruce had been bogged down in Gotham with a heavy investigation, and he'd been doing Wayne Enterprises business in Chicago several days a week.

The last time Bruce had gone almost two months without sex was... well, it had been a while. If he had stopped to consider the trouble this whole committed monogamous relationship thing would cause him... he'd still have fallen for Clark. Damn him.

Bruce was alone in his office having some down time, so he pulled out his iPad and started flicking through some pictures. Him and Clark at a charity event the previous Christmas. Clark looking delicious in a Daily Planet publicity photo where he was posed sitting on his desk. Clark on the beach in a bathing suit during their vacation to France. Clark... oh. Clark naked. Naked and flexing. Naked and touching his cock.

Bruce remembered jokingly asking for sexy pictures, but he hadn't realized that Clark had gone through with it. Not that he was complaining.

Not at all...

Bruce's hand started creeping down below his waist. He rubbed his cock through his clothes and closed his eyes tight. _Oh, Clark_ , he thought. _You knew what I'd use those pictures for_. He unzipped his pants and reached in, pressing harder as he continued to rub himself.

Looking at Clark's smiling and seductive picture, Bruce could imagine Clark was there beside him. That he was touching him. _You like that_? Clark would ask. "It's so good," Bruce sighed. He pulled his cock out of his underwear and began to fist himself. He reached further into his underwear and gave his balls a soft squeeze.

His cock was hardening steadily as he ran his fingers up and down his shaft. He let out a small moan as he teased the head. He spit once in his palm before fisting himself. He imagined Clark’s hot breath on his stomach… imagined Clark swallowing his cock. He could hear that smacking, slurping sound that Clark made when he went down on him.

The precome Bruce was leaking slicked his cock as it mixed with the spit and made the ride smooth. He could _almost_ feel Clark there with him… just almost. His mind flooded with images of the way Clark’s back arched against him, the way his face glowed, the way this one vein stood out on his forearm… the beautiful expression of lust he got right as he came. It was… all… too… much…

Bruce almost felt ashamed as he cleaned himself up with the Kleenex on his desk. Almost. Once he had collected his thoughts from out of the post-orgasmic haze, he cast his glance back to the picture of Clark on his iPad.

“Come home soon, Kent,” he muttered. And he smiled to himself a little at the thought that Clark was probably missing him, too.


	5. "The Bet"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Bruce make a bet on the Metropolis Meteors-Gotham Knights game. Everyone wins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Blowjob

It was the day of the big Metropolis Meteors-Gotham Knights game, and Clark had invited Bruce to his apartment to watch it on TV with him. They had tried to get tickets, but the game was sold out… even for someone with Bruce Wayne’s influence. And he had tried every connection he had to get the tickets. He didn’t care so much about the game, but he wanted to surprise Clark, which would have been great because it wasn’t easy to surprise Clark.

But it would be just as fun to watch the game at Clark’s place, Bruce decided. Maybe even more fun. No crowds at Clark’s place. No long lines for a beer. None of those stadium smells that some people seem to enjoy. Sure, you were missing the “experience” by staying in, but there were other things to be experienced by staying home.

Like making out like horny teenagers during the commercial breaks and snuggling on the couch while you cheer for your respective team. None of this was like Bruce. He wasn’t the demonstrative one… but something about Clark made this side of him possible and accessible. And he liked it.

Clark was reclined on the couch with one foot on the floor and the other leg stretched out and Bruce was sort of sandwiched between Clark’s side and the back of the couch. Clark’s arm was around Bruce, whose head was resting on Clark’s chest. It was quite cozy. Bruce was so content there with Clark that he was hardly even paying attention to the game. But Clark, who was honestly more of a baseball fan than he, was enjoying the game almost as much as the company. When the score was tied during the sixth inning, Clark gave Bruce’s thigh a squeeze and said, “You know your boys don’t stand a chance here, right?” Bruce laughed, happy to play along. “And what makes you so sure, Kent?”

With a cheeky grin, Clark replied, “Well, we’re just the superior team.” Bruce rolled his eyes and gave Clark a quick tickle to his ribs. “We,” Bruce snorted. “I don’t see you out there catching pop flies.” Clark rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean. And don’t change the subject. Your boys have been playing like they haven’t slept in a week.”

“They got enough rest to tie the score,” Bruce said, somewhat triumphantly. “Yeah, but they still don’t have a chance,” Clark responded, having fun provoking Bruce.

“Why don’t you put your money where your mouth is?” Bruce asked, with his eyebrow cocked.

“Oh, c’mon,” Clark sighed. “We can’t bet because I don’t have your kind of money.”

A wry smile crossed Bruce’s face. “Well, then maybe we’ll bet something a little less _money_ and a little more _mouth_.” When Clark gave him a questioning glance, he continued. “Whichever one of us that backs the losing team has to blow the guy who’s backing the winning team.”

Clark considered this for a moment. When he decided that it was a win-win situation, he agreed.

The next three innings passed and the score remained tied. The game went into extra innings, and Clark and Bruce grew impatient. Finally, in the twelfth inning, the Meteors’ best hitter came up to bat and hit a home run. The Meteors had won.

_Clark_ had won.

He cheered and crowed for a minute before he noticed the smirk on Bruce’s face as he eyed his lower body. Clark then blushed the slightest bit and said, “Oh, that bet… I mean… you don’t really have to if you don’t want to.” Bruce smiled and gently caressed Clark’s crotch. “No, no. I made the bet, and I’m going to keep it. I’m a man of my word.” As Bruce continued to rub Clark’s cock through his pants and undo his jeans, Clark sighed. “Well, if it’ll make you feel better…”

Bruce slid Clark’s pants down a little and traced the outline of his cock through the plaid boxers. “It does,” Bruce cooed. He reached into Clark’s boxers and pulled his cock out over the waistband. He gently rubbed his length a few times before beginning to fist him. Clark reached down and tipped Bruce’s chin up to him and gave him a quick, passionate kiss. Bruce continued to fist him as Clark’s tongue explored his mouth.

Bruce broke away from the kiss as Clark began to caress his back. He began to tease Clark’s head with his tongue while his fingers reached inside the boxers enough to grab hold of him at the hilt. Clark’s breath hitched as he realized he was beginning to get hard for Bruce.

Bruce tugged Clark’s boxers down lower so he could take Clark’s head in his mouth. Clark moaned. Bruce’s mouth felt so good. “You wanted to lose the bet, didn’t you?” he asked breathily. Bruce gripped his cock a little harder and glanced up at him and licked his lips. “What do you think?”

Bruce licked up and down his shaft a couple of times and then began to caress his balls. Cradling them in his hand, he kissed and licked the sensitive skin and Clark bucked against him. Clark’s one hand dug into Bruce’s hair and the other dug into his shoulder. He’d have little bruises on him later that matched Clark’s fingers, but he didn’t care.

Greedily, Bruce took Clark’s whole length in his mouth. “Oh, God,” Clark sighed, throwing his head back. Bruce moaned around Clark’s cock as he began to rub his own erection through his pants. Bruce reached his free hand up under Clark’s t-shirt and rubbed his abs and his side, and then ran his hand up to caress a peck and play with a nipple. Clark leaned forward enough to whip the t-shirt off in one swift motion. Bruce kissed his stomach and licked at his belly button. Clark made a sound that was somewhere between a moan and a grunt and reached down to pull at Bruce’s shirt with slightly unsteady hands.

Bruce sat up enough to gingerly lift the polo shirt over his head and Clark seized his mouth with a kiss. He wrapped his arms around Bruce, wanting to hold him tight enough to fuse themselves together permanently. Clark took his mouth away from Bruce’s long enough to kiss his shoulder and his arm. Bruce shifted their position enough so that he could make a trail of kisses back down to Clark’s rock hard, leaking cock. When he took him back in his mouth, Clark began to thrust into him. Bruce responded by moaning and making a firmer hold with his mouth. Clark grabbed Bruce’s head and pushed it into him as he thrust. Bruce felt like he would gag with every thrust, but it just turned him on all the more.

“God, you’re fucking genius, Bruce Wayne,” Clark managed. “Fuck, I’m gonna come. I’m gonna… Oooh, sweet… uuuuh…” Clark grunted as he came in Bruce’s mouth and watched him swallow every last bit and lick his lips. He lifted Bruce up to him after a moment and gave him a kiss full of answers to the questions they weren’t ready to ask.

“God, I love baseball,” Bruce said with a sigh as they finally separated.

“Mhm,” Clark agreed, tracing little circles on Bruce’s hand. “And you know, this game was so close that the bet could have gone either way.”

Bruce nodded. “That’s true.”

“So I should probably just go ahead and imagine that your team had won and pay up,” Clark said evenly.

Bruce smiled at the man he was with. “If you’d like.” As Clark licked his lips and started to undo Bruce’s pants, Bruce sighed and said, “Baseball is so much better with you.”


	6. "The Big Chair"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce drops in to visit Clark at the Daily Planet office and our boys damage a desk chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Clothed, getting off

Clark was working late at the Daily Planet one night when he looked over to the elevator and saw Bruce Wayne walking in. They had been in a sort of friends-with-benefits sort of relationship for quite some time, but had recently decided to take it to the next level. Clark smiled at the thought of “the next level” including surprise workplace visits… a pretty big romantic gesture for someone like Bruce.

Most of the staff had emptied out of the newsroom. The only person who was still milling about was Jimmy, and he was only there to wait for Clark, as they had planned to go and get a beer after work.

“Hello, Clark,” Bruce said casually as he walked up to Clark’s desk. “Sorry to turn up uninvited.”  
Clark smiled up at him. “You know I don’t mind.”

The corner of Bruce’s mouth flicked up as he set his overcoat down on top of a nearby filing cabinet. “I’m glad to hear that. I’m in town for a couple of days, and I was rather hoping you might like to hit the town this evening.” The slightly stilted (and less than natural) way he was speaking told Clark that he had noticed that they weren’t alone.

“Well,” Clark began, “Jimmy and I were going to go grab a drink when we’re all finished here…” And just then Jimmy walked up and said hello to Bruce. “Say, CK,” Jimmy went on, addressing Clark, “Would you mind taking a rain check on that beer? A couple of guys I know clued me in to this party, and I hear this girl I’ve been trying to talk to is supposed to be there.”

Clark smiled. “You go ahead, Jim. No big deal.” Jimmy extended the invitation to Clark and Bruce, who both politely declined. That was all young, single people stuff. Clark and Bruce were happily past it.

Bruce sat patiently while Clark finished working on the piece that had kept him busy for the last several days. He handed him notes and queued up recordings for him as he worked.

“Thanks for dropping in tonight,” Clark said, peering at his computer monitor over the top of his glasses as he tried to decide if he liked the wording in the last sentence he had typed. “I know this probably isn’t your idea of fun, but having you here has made this evening more enjoyable for me, at any rate.” Bruce smiled and sat down on the corner of Clark’s desk. “This was exactly my idea of a fun date.”

Clark turned to face Bruce and glanced at him, pushing his glasses up on his face. “This was a date?” Bruce smirked and leaned in close to Clark. “Yes. It counts. So there would be nothing wrong with me taking you back to my hotel room after we leave here.”

“You’re that confident that you’re getting lucky?” Clark asked with one eyebrow cocked coyly.

Bruce leaned in and kissed him softly. Just once. Just enough for his heartbeat to pick up a little speed. “Don’t I always?” And he had a point.

Clark grinned mischievously and pulled Bruce to him by his tie. They both laughed a little as they kissed freely, passionately, deeply. Clark leaned back in his desk chair and pulled away from Bruce and patted his lap.

“Oh, you want me over there, do you?” Bruce asked. Clark nodded. “I want you right here.” He patted his lap again, this time running his hands up and down his thighs. Bruce licked his lips and came to straddle Clark as he seized his mouth with a hard kiss and bit at his bottom lip. Clark sighed contentedly at Bruce’s sweet, hot breath as he reached up to cup Bruce’s chin in one strong hand. They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment before gently putting their foreheads together. “You do know that you’re everything I ever could have wanted?” Clark asked.

“You and your sweet talk,” Bruce sighed, giving Clark another kiss. That one sentence meant so much to him. He couldn’t tell Clark how much, but he could show him, and show him he would. Bruce gave Clark another hard kiss, tongue darting into his mouth. He broke the hold on his mouth to kiss his square jaw as he grabbed hold of his hair. He could feel Clark’s growing erection beneath his ass and it made him want to rip the larger man’s clothes off right then and there.

Clark took a sharp intake of breath as he felt Bruce began to reach for his belt. He wanted him, God he did, but he knew they shouldn’t do it… not there. “Wait,” he managed to say. Bruce nuzzled his head in between Clark’s ear and shoulder and sighed. “I knew you would say that.”

“Let’s just go to my place or your hotel,” Clark said. “Obviously we can’t do this here.” Bruce sighed. “I know, I know. You do what you’re supposed to and don’t do what you’re not supposed to. It’s one of the things I lo--“

He cut himself off before saying it was one of the things he loved about Clark. They hadn’t used that word… it was in many ways too big, and in many other ways not big enough. But Clark knew what he meant and he kissed him fiercely for it. The little space that had been between them disappeared as they melted back into Clark’s big desk chair.

Bruce began to rock his pelvis back and forth, barely pushing his clothed erection against Clark’s waist. With another kiss, Clark began to thrust back, slowly at first, but soon with a more intense pace.

Clark shifted Bruce so his ass crack was directly above his cock. His thrusting became grinding as he just had to fuck, just keep going, just be with and against and near Bruce. Bruce threw his head back and moaned at the feeling. It was almost as good as having Clark in him.

Clark’s body jerked involuntarily as he came. Bruce laughed softly and kissed his jaw. “Well, that was easier than usual.” And Clark kissed his mouth hard, his eyes glinting happily. “Maybe you turned me on more than usual.”

Clark kissed Bruce again and could feel him tensing. He was close, too. Clark reached in front of him to rub gently on Bruce’s chest and stomach before running his hand down to his crotch. He continued to rock his hips against him as he rubbed his hand hard and fast along Bruce’s erection. “Oh, Jesus, Clark,” Bruce sputtered as he released, pushing his body against Clark’s.

He pushed so hard that Clark was caught off guard and he lost his balance in the big chair and they fell over backwards, chair and all, the chair’s wheels spinning angrily.

They both burst into a laughing fit. When Clark had finally caught his breath, he and Bruce looked at each other and started laughing all over again.

“This is why I wanted to go,” Clark said, barely able to speak. “But I guess I have to admit I’m glad we didn’t.”

They should have stood up, righted the chair, and left, but they didn’t. And they were both glad about that.


	7. "Breaking the Rules"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark gives Bruce a really good back rub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Dressed/naked (Half dressed)

Bruce had strict rules about when and where he and Clark were allowed to act like they were a couple -- and that was pretty much any time but when they were in uniform and any place but the Batcave or the Watchtower, but the cave more so. The cave was a serious place for serious business, and that did not extend to the two of them getting all romantic or sexy.

But yet, sometimes the temptation was too much to bear. One night, after Bruce had been on a particularly busy patrol and had come in to spend the next few hours logging reports at the bat computer, Clark had fallen asleep upstairs while waiting for him. Clark stirred in his sleep, hearing Bruce working away several levels below. He got up, drew one of Bruce’s silk robes on his bare body and went down to meet the man who was so good at keeping him waiting.

“Go back to bed,” Bruce said when he had registered Clark’s presence. He didn’t look up from his work as he sat at the console, still in the bat suit, though the cape, cowl, gloves, and gauntlets were heaped next to him. Clark walked up silently behind Bruce and put his hands on his shoulders. “You texted me hours ago and asked me to be here when you got in,” Clark began, before leaning in to press a soft kiss to Bruce’s cheek.

“And here you are,” Bruce answered flatly, without reacting to the kiss. Clark gently cupped Bruce’s chin and turned his face towards him. Bruce sighed. “And I’m glad to see you. I’ve just got a bit more to do down here and then I’ll be up.”

Clark rolled his eyes and let Bruce’s chin go. He knew what that meant. Alfred would find him asleep in front of the computer in several hours.

“You feel tense,” Clark said, giving Bruce’s shoulder a squeeze. Bruce smirked up at Clark and shook his head. “And you can feel my tension through all this Kevlar and padding?”

“Yes,” Clark nodded seriously. “Because… I am… Superman.” He leaned in close as he whispered _Superman_ in Bruce’s ear, and Clark’s breath tickled and sent a charge through him. Bruce licked his lips and steadied himself. “Yes, I’m well aware.”

Bruce was determined then to resist Clark. He had work to do and this man… this beautiful, perfect man who was capable of giving him the best orgasms he had ever experienced… was not going to distract him. But still… he _was_ tense. Clark was right about that.

“I suppose I _could_ use one of those back rubs of yours,” Bruce ventured, stealing a glance out the corner of his eye. Clark grinned. “Sure thing.”

Bruce went and removed the armor off the top of his body and stretched out on one of the medical cots. Clark sat beside him on the little cot and began to ghost his hands lightly over Bruce’s back through the thin spandex. “Mmm,” Bruce sighed as Clark began to massage little circles into his back, right between the shoulder blades. He leaned over and kissed Bruce’s neck, which was rich with the scent of his natural musk, sweat, Kevlar, and aloe from the liniment Alfred had prescribed. Clark moved his hands up to Bruce’s shoulders, still massaging little circles with his thumbs, and Bruce reached back and placed his hand on Clark’s head affectionately, smoothing the dark hair.

Clark left another kiss on Bruce’s neck and a little nip at his ear before sitting up and kneading Bruce’s sore shoulders, coaxing a moan from his lover. Desire settled in him as he felt Bruce’s muscles relax somewhat. He pounded all over his back with the heels of his palms, careful to use just enough pressure. He then ran his hands down Bruce’s back and down to his ass. “Can we do away with this armor, too?” Clark asked, and it was shed. He massaged the small of Bruce’s back before caressing his ass through the tights. Bruce moaned and rolled over so he was on his back and looked up at Clark admiringly. Clark leaned in and kissed him, his tongue licking lazily into his mouth. Bruce slipped a hand inside Clark’s robe and stroked his chest.

“Mm,” Clark sighed. “I thought I was massaging you.” Bruce smiled into the kiss. “Oh, that’s right. Well, let’s finish that.”

Clark straddled Bruce and continued kneading his shoulders. He laid gentle strokes over his broad chest and teased Bruce’s nipple with his thumb through the thin fabric. Bruce reached up and undid the belt on Clark’s robe and reached down to feel his cock. “You know, you’re not going to make it as a masseur if you get hard for all your clients.” Clark licked his lips and gave Bruce a coy smile. “Well, not everyone affects me the way you do.”

Bruce sat up on his elbows and smashed a kiss into Clark’s mouth. Clark gyrated slightly, feeling Bruce’s erection through his tights. The rules were clearly out tonight, so Clark pushed his luck by tugging at the waist of Bruce’s tights. “Wait,” Bruce said hesitantly.

_Damn_ , Clark thought. He pulled back a little and looked at Bruce questioningly. “You wouldn’t really stop now, would you? Doesn’t that strike you as the least bit cruel?” Bruce smiled softly up at Clark and gently laid a hand on his jaw. “I was just going to suggest that you take my boots off first.”

“Oh,” Clark said, laughing once with relief. He reached down and took his boots off in a flash and then ripped the tights away. He ran his hand along Bruce’s erection as it curved up toward his stomach. Bruce spread his legs and Clark reached under him and teased his ass crack with one finger. “Hang on,” Bruce said, as he reached for his utility belt. He fished a bottle of lube out of one compartment and handed it to Clark. “Massage away.”

Clark licked his lips and lubed his finger before inserting it into Bruce. Bruce closed his eyes and sighed, contracting a bit around Clark’s finger. Clark wound his finger around a little before beginning to push it in a little harder and deeper. He added a second finger and kept working Bruce until he felt loose enough. “Are you ready?” Clark asked softly, his blue eyes reflecting beautiful silver in the near darkness.

“Fuck yes,” Bruce growled. Clark lubed up and lifted Bruce’s leg over his own shoulder as he ran his cock along Bruce’s ass and teased his entrance. Bruce closed his eyes, growing slightly tense in anticipation, as Clark slowly slid in. He barely moved his hips, giving Bruce a chance to adjust to him. Bruce arched his back ever so slightly and his body relaxed. Clark began to thrust into him, watching his face as he bit his lip and threw his head back.

“You don’t have to bite your lip and hold back,” Clark said, barely holding in a groan of pleasure. “I like to hear you. Let me hear you.”

Bruce’s sharp intake of breath, followed by his exclamation of, “Oh, God, yes, Clark,” gave Clark the desire to bury himself as deep in Bruce as he could and stay there for as long as he could. “Oh, that’s it,” Clark said with one hard thrust. He fucked him hard, passionately, desperately. Bruce grabbed hold of Clark’s hands and held on tightly, moaning, eyes watering.

Clark let go of Bruce’s hands and grasped his cock. He fisted him in time with his thrusts. Bruce arched against him, his body tensing all over as he came on his own stomach, coating both skin and the bottom of his shirt. Clark ran his fingers through the come, pulled out enough to rub some of it onto his cock, and used it to lubricate the rest of his ride. He felt like he might be being a little too rough, but Bruce was groaning in pleasure, so he felt confident continuing.

He held tight to Bruce’s waist as he fucked fucked fucked until he felt himself slipping over the edge. He pulled out just in time to tug the come out and coat Bruce’s lower abdomen further, their semen mixing together. His robe flapped open as he leaned in and kissed Bruce, their bodies pressing together stickily. He swiped a finger through the sticky mess on Bruce and licked it, then stuck the wet finger in Bruce’s mouth.

Clark would have liked to have been able to say that that was the night Bruce learned that some rules were made to be broken, but that wasn’t entirely true. If anything, Bruce learned that some things (like whatever was between him and Clark) didn’t follow rules, and that was probably an even more valuable lesson.

And Clark? Well, he learned that there was nothing more sensual than a good back rub.


	8. "Momma's Boy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lonely Bruce and Clark reconnect via Skype

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Skype Sex
> 
> Sequel to Day 4: Masturbation ("Come Home Soon")  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/849089/chapters/1625690

_Boop boop boop_.

The Skype window opened on Clark’s laptop to reveal Bruce, wearing one of Clark’s plaid flannel shirts.

“That looks unnatural on you,” Clark said with a smile before even uttering a greeting. Bruce cocked his head. “It smells like you. I like it.”

“I miss you,” Clark sighed. “Yeah,” Bruce nodded. “Same.”

Clark had been busy with work and league business for nearly two months, and before he could get back to Bruce he had to go to Smallville to help his mother, who had been sick lately. He had been there for nearly two weeks, staying at home, sleeping in his childhood bedroom, and working on the farm like old times. He wouldn‘t be anywhere else right then, of course, but he really did miss Bruce.

“Mom’s starting to get better,” Clark said. “I should be home soon. I would fly back, but I hate leaving her when it isn’t absolutely necessary.” Bruce nodded. “I understand that. I’m not trying to rush you. You should stay with your mother as long as she needs you. I really don‘t mind.” Then, with a cheeky smile, he added, “I’m actually glad you’re a momma’s boy.”

Clark pretended to be insulted. “Really? Momma’s boy? You’re going there? Just for that this momma’s boy is gonna stay here a few days longer. You can just keep on missing me.”

“Don’t worry,” Bruce began with a laugh knowing full well that Clark was messing with him. He could mess with him right back. “Whenever I start to miss you, I just pull up those pictures you left on my iPad.” Clark flushed slightly. “Oh. You found those?” He had been feeling particularly randy when he took the nude photos Bruce was referring to. And now he was a little embarrassed.

“They’ve gotten me through some tough times,” Bruce said coyly. Now Clark was blushing beet red. “I’m glad you liked them.”

“I did,” Bruce nodded, no longer feeling like joking around. “And I just thought it was time that I repay you.” And with that, Bruce tilted his laptop screen down a little and began to open the plaid shirt. He didn’t have a damn thing under it.

Clark licked his lips. “Oh, God. I’ve missed that fucking body.” Bruce smiled. “Yeah?” And his hand traveled down to his cock, which was already hard. “What would you do to this fucking body if we were together?”

“Well,” Clark began, “I would love to run my fingers through your hair and kiss your neck.” Bruce took his free hand and ran it through his black hair. “Like so?” Clark sighed and rubbed his cock outside his pants. “Yeah. And then I’d pinch your left nipple.” Bruce rubbed his thumb over his nipple and then tweaked it, never breaking eye contact with the image of Clark on his screen.

“What would you do to me, Bruce?” Clark asked. And Bruce felt another wave of desire at the way Clark said his name. “First, I would pull that shirt off of you and then I would kiss your collar bone because I know you love that.” Clark pulled the thin singlet he was wearing over his head and closed his eyes, reaching inside the waistband of his pants. When he closed his eyes and thought about it hard enough, he could practically feel Bruce’s lips on him.

“I would kiss you right now… you have no idea how much I miss your lips,” Clark said, unzipping his pants. “Oh, I could imagine,” Bruce replied, rubbing his stomach slowly.

“I would love to lick your stomach right where your hand is,” Clark sighed. “I’d want you flat on your back so I could get that perfect cock of yours in my mouth,” Bruce growled.

“Oh, is that what you’d like?” Clark asked, roughly pulling his pants and underwear down enough to grab hold of his now erect cock. “Mhm,” Bruce replied. “I would lick it, and suck it, and have you fuck my mouth so hard you choke me.”

Clark groaned and began tugging on his cock. “You are so damned hot. You see how much you turn me on?” Bruce licked his lower lip and jerked his cock a little harder. “I’d give anything to be fucking you right now.”

Clark pulled his pants and underwear off and laid back on his bed with his legs spread open, laptop between them. He spit in his palms and rubbed them together, spurred on by the desirous look on Bruce’s face. He then raised his knees up and lifted his ass just enough that he could insert two fingers on one hand into himself. He continued to fist himself with one hand as he fucked himself with the other, body writing in every possible (and a few impossible) directions.

“Oh, Jesus fuck, Clark,” Bruce grunted, watching him hungrily. He yanked roughly at his cock, masturbating more furiously than a junior high school boy who lucked upon a peephole.

And they grunted and groaned and sighed and moaned and took the Lord’s name in vain as they came, split seconds apart, a timing delay they chalked up to Skype’s time lag.

“That was good,” Clark sighed when he could finally speak again. “And you were porn star hot, Mr. Kent,” Bruce said. ‘Where did you ever learn moves like that? And more importantly, when are you going to bring that home to me?”

Clark smiled sweetly. God, he loved Bruce. “You inspired me. And I promise, I‘ve got all that and more waiting for you the next time we‘re together.”

After some small talk, they said their goodbyes and Clark sighed to himself as he pulled his clothes back on. Then, thinking back to Bruce, he smiled again privately.

“Mom,” he called out. “Will you be okay if I go out for a while? There’s something I need to take care of…”


	9. "Mine"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After reconnecting over Skype, Clark flies to Gotham for a little visit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: Against the Wall
> 
> Sequel to Day 8: Skype Sex ("Momma's Boy")  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/849089/chapters/1628439

Clark flew back to Wayne Manor, eager to see Bruce. He entered through the bat cave, changed back into civilian clothes, and hurried upstairs. Alfred was waiting for him when he came up and said, “Master Bruce is waiting for you in the library, sir.”

Clark hurried in to the library and found Bruce sitting in an arm chair, reading the newspaper, looking as casual as anything. “Hello, Clark,” Bruce said, as he looked up with his eyes shining. Clark smiled and paused, not sure of what to do. _Don’t squeal like a little girl_ , he told himself. _Don’t jump on him like a puppy. Be cool._

Bruce casually stood up and walked over to Clark, who wasn’t sure what kind of greeting he was going to get. He was quite surprised when Bruce put his arms around him and gave him a hug. Then he moved his mouth close to Clark’s ear and whispered, “Don’t leave me again. I missed you too much.” And Clark didn't want to leave him again. Ever. Let alone soon... which he knew he had to.

“I’m just dropping in,” Clark said, wrinkling his nose and pulling away just enough to look Bruce in the eye. “I’ll have to get back to Mom soon.”

“Oh,” Bruce said in a surprisingly passive tone, shrinking out of the hug and turning away. This wasn’t good. Clark hated that tone of voice. It was never a sign of good things. He reached out and grabbed Bruce’s wrist and pulled him gently back to face him. "But I'm here now," Clark cooed. He slipped his fingers up and entwined them with Bruce's. “Let’s just take advantage of whatever time we’re getting.”

“So you just came for a quick hookup?” Bruce asked, sounding slightly disappointed. Clark pulled Bruce back close to him and put his arms around the smaller man’s waist. “I came here because I miss you, Bruce Wayne.” And then, with a cheeky smile, he added, “And for a quick hookup.”

“Is that right?” Bruce asked, hooking his arms around Clark’s neck. “Well, I suppose it wouldn’t be very hospitable of me to send you away without seeing that you get what you want.”

Clark felt heat rising within him. “And you are so good at giving me what I want…”

Their mouths met almost before Clark had even finished speaking. Bruce backed Clark up to the wall slowly and pushed all his weight against him. And it was his passion, rather than his strength, that overwhelmed Clark. Over two months since they had tasted or touched… over two months since either of them had felt whole.

Bruce took his hands from around Clark’s neck and reached behind his own back, where Clark’s hands were gently holding his hips. He grabbed both of Clark’s hands by the wrists and laced his fingers through Clark’s, letting their hands fall to their sides. As Clark’s body began to relax and slump into the wall, Bruce grabbed tighter to his wrists and roughly yanked them up over Clark’s head. Clark gasped into the kiss and Bruce pulled his mouth away.

“I’m going to give you what you wanted,” Bruce said. He kissed Clark’s jaw and then his neck. “Mine,” he growled, as he left hot, wet kiss marks on him. He let go of Clark’s wrists long enough to pull his t-shirt off over his head. He kissed Clark’s collar bone and sucked on his skin. He licked and kissed Clark’s chest and bit at his nipple as he wrapped his free arm around Clark’s body. He slapped his ass once, saying, “mine.” When Clark moaned, he slapped his ass two more times and bit his nipple again. Clark bucked against him and licked his lips. He wanted to touch him, but even more, he wanted to let Bruce stay in control of him.

Bruce kissed a trail from Clark’s collarbone down to the waistband of his pants. Unceremoniously, he yanked them down to reveal his bare skin and hard cock. “Commando?” he asked with a smirk. “Oh, you were ready for me, weren’t you?”

“Fuck yes,” Clark sighed. “I’ve been waiting for this.”

“Well, then I better not keep you waiting much longer,” Bruce said seductively. He released Clark’s wrists and fell to his knees. He licked the little trail of black curls leading down to Clark’s crotch as he groped his balls. Bruce took hold of Clark’s dick and grasped it hard. Clark’s breath caught.

“I bet you want me to suck it, don’t you?” Bruce asked. “God, yes. Please.” Bruce took Clark in his mouth, saying, “Mine, mine, mine,” as he sucked. He glanced up into Clark’s eyes and gave his head a gentle kiss, then teased it with his tongue.

“Turn around,” Bruce said authoritatively and Clark did so. Bruce, still on his knees, spread Clark’s cheeks just enough to allow his tongue entrance. He licked at his hole until Clark was good and wet, and shuddering in anticipation.

Bruce stood and pulled his own pants down. Without any further preparation, he pushed in to Clark and had to work very hard to control his breathing. Clark was so tight and it felt so good that he could have come on contact. And the sounds coming from his lover – like some cross between a cat in heat and an alpha male gorilla – weren’t helping him hold back.

Clark had almost forgotten how good it felt when Bruce filled and stretched his hole, in him to the hilt and still pressing forward. His cock ached to touch, but he had to tug it.

Bruce turned Clark around to face him. “I want to see your face,” he said. Clark wrapped one leg around Bruce’s waist and one arm around his shoulder. Bruce pressed one hand into the wall and held Clark’s hip with the other. Bruce slid back into Clark and thrust once, as hard as he could. “Are you gonna leave me again?” he demanded.

“Never,” Clark answered automatically, wishing he could make it so.

Bruce began to thrust again, alternating between quick bursts of intense fucking with a few, hard painfully good and slow strokes. Clark’s cock beat against him from the movement and it felt rather genius. Bruce couldn’t take it anymore. He let go. He filled Clark to the brim and left him wanting more. He continued to thrust, slower still, as Clark reached down and yanked his cock furiously.

He came with a grunt, leaving a very telltale stain on Bruce’s designer shirt.

Clark flattened himself completely against the wall and pulled Bruce into him for a kiss. How had he survived over two months without this amazing man? How had he survived all the time before they had met, and all the time after they met but before they had gotten together? He couldn’t remember, nor did he ever want to have to.

“Can you get away for a few days?” Clark asked, his voice velvet smooth and free of any emotion but pure love. “I can’t be away from you anymore. I’d really love for you to come to Smallville with me. If you can, that is.”

Bruce gave Clark a gentle kiss and Clark flushed red from the heat and from happiness. “I can’t think of anything I’d rather do.” Then, caressing Clark’s hip once, he added, “Besides, that was a very compelling invitation.”


	10. "Never Lonely"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why has Superman been in Gotham so much lately? Well, he's never lonely in Gotham...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: Doggy style

There was something about the way Superman had looked that morning on the news… something about the way he spoke. Something about him had made Bruce smile privately, happily.

“Superman, why have you been spending so much time in Gotham lately?” Summer Gleeson had asked, simpering and sticking her mic in his face, grinning. Superman had smirked into the camera, blue eyes glinting. “I have my reasons.” He started to fly away but Summer planted herself in the way.

“Is there some special Gothamite who’s been keeping you busy?” Summer demanded. Superman paused for a second and smiled. “Well, Miss Gleeson, everyone is special to me. But I will say that I’m never lonely when I visit Gotham.”

_Never lonely_. Those words meant a lot coming from Clark, especially as they related to Bruce. He wasn’t used to making people feel welcome. He wasn’t used to having someone he was dating stick around when he pushed them away, or understand that he didn’t mean to offend when he was distant. Before Clark, he hadn’t realized that relationships could be easy and fulfilling and uncomplicated… that sex could mean something. Despite the fact that life was fucked up and complicated, and everyone was flawed and damaged, it was still possible to connect with someone so deeply that all the bullshit had to fall away and leave only what was real and meaningful behind.

Bruce had just turned off the television and the smiling image of Superman was still weighing on his mind. He walked out on the balcony of his suite and glanced out into the sunlight. He couldn’t even pretend to be surprised when Clark made a soft landing on the other side of the balcony.

“Do you have any idea what kind of gossip you’d stir if anyone saw you visiting me?” Bruce asked, leaning over the railing. “Summer Gleeson and the rest would have a field day.”

Clark was beside him in a flash, his cape billowing in the wind. “You think I care?” He leaned in and kissed Bruce on the cheek. He was pleasantly surprised when Bruce then turned to him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. “I know you don’t. You probably should, though.”

“So you saw me on TV, I gather,” Clark commented, leaning over the balcony, mirroring Bruce. “I did,” the billionaire responded. “And you might have been a bit more discreet.”

Clark laughed. “You act as if you didn’t find me charming.”

“I wish I didn’t,” Bruce said with a smile. He looked at Clark, who he noticed was watching him intently. Clark licked his lips once and zoomed in for a kiss. They stood side by side, kissing calmly and sweetly for a moment, until the desire built up to the point that neither of them could have denied it. Clark pulled Bruce into him by his collar and he deepened the kiss, exploring every inch of his mouth with his adventurous tongue. Bruce linked his arms behind Clark’s neck and tangled one hand in Clark’s black hair.

Clark pulled back enough to kiss the tip of Bruce’s nose. “How much do you suppose people would gossip if I fucked you right here on this balcony?”

“I don’t think I care anymore,” Bruce growled. “But we should probably get you out of that uniform… you know, in case anyone is watching.”

Before Bruce could say anything further, Clark stood naked before him. Just another perk of screwing Superman. Bruce grinned and kissed him again, harder and more passionate than before. His hands roamed over Clark’s back, feeling the muscles under his smooth skin. Clark pressed him back against the railing as Bruce’s hands glided down to his ass.

“Aren’t you feeling a little overdressed?” Clark asked, as he started to undo the buttons on Bruce’s shirt. Clark slipped the shirt off of Bruce’s shoulders as Bruce reached down and unbuckled his belt and unzipped his fly. Clark yanked the pants down, falling to his knees before his best friend and lover. His boyfriend, for lack of a better term. His world, to be accurate.

As Clark lovingly grasped his erection, Bruce ran his fingers through the larger man’s hair. Clark caressed Bruce‘s cock, locking eyes with him as he fisted it slowly. He spit in his palm and massaged it into Bruce as he fisted him with more determination. Bruce moaned as Clark licked the length of him several times. He pushed his cock up enough to lick his balls as he fisted him again.

“Come down here,” Clark said calmly. Bruce went down on his knees in front of Clark and they kissed again. When they pulled apart, he smiled coyly. “Why don’t you bend over for me?”

Bruce complied. He turned around and bent over on hands and knees, presenting Clark with the glorious view of his ass. Clark caressed him and gently kissed the small of his back, his ass cheeks, and his ass crack. He instructed Bruce to spread his legs further and kissed him between the cheeks and once, as gentle as could be, on his tight hole. He spit on it and then gave it one long lick of his tongue. Bruce pushed back against him as he squeezed his ass once and gave it a smack.

Clark reached around Bruce and grabbed his cock. Bending it back toward him, he took the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue around. He took him as far in his mouth as the angle would allow and gently slid his pinky in Bruce’s hole. He pushed it in as far as he could and wound it around, gently but insistently. “Fuck me,” Bruce gasped. “God, fuck me, Clark.”

Clark smiled as he straightened up and reached over and grabbed his cape. He found a condom in the hidden pocket and rolled it down over his slick cock. “So that’s what you keep in there,” Bruce said shakily. Clark laughed. “Yeah, just the essentials.”

Clark placed one hand on Bruce’s back and aligned his cock with his ass crack. He rubbed himself between Bruce’s cheeks, teasing him. “You want this?” he asked, voice full of heat.

“More than you could possibly know,” Bruce groaned, pushing back against him.

Clark slid in and placed his other hand on Bruce’s hip as he tensed and clenched around him slightly. “You okay?” Clark asked. Bruce grunted and nodded, urging Clark to continue. He thrust into him slowly and gently a few times before winding his hips around a couple of times, stretching Bruce out around him.

“God, yes,” Bruce moaned at the same moment as Clark grunted, “you feel so fucking good.” Clark fucked Bruce hard, his hips jerking out of control. Bruce pushed back against him and groaned in pleasure with each stroke. Clark thrust as hard and fast as he could safely allow himself to. He wanted to hold back and make it last, but he couldn’t. He never could with Bruce.

He reached around and grasped Bruce’s leaking cock and began to fist him quickly as he bent over him, licking his back because he wanted every part of him in contact with some part of Bruce. He began to tense and tremble, so he quickly pulled out. He threw the condom down and began to tug at his cock. Bruce turned around and sat in front of him and took him in his mouth. Clark bucked against him and thrust into his mouth, roughly grabbing his hair. Bruce sucked him like a pro for just long enough to coax the come from him. He swallowed around him and licked his lips.

“Mmm, my favorite,” he murmured as Clark bent over to kiss him. Clark sat down in front of him and gently urged him down. “Your turn,” he said, lowering his mouth onto Bruce’s cock.

It didn’t take much effort on Clark’s part to have Bruce arching his back and filling his mouth.

Feeling suddenly exhausted, Clark collapsed onto Bruce’s chest. Bruce smiled and wrapped his arms and legs around him and kissed him softly. When their mouths separated, Clark put his head against Bruce’s chest and listened to his heartbeat.

“I’m glad you’re not lonely here,” Bruce said evenly. And Clark could hear what he didn’t say… what he meant. He smiled up at him and gave him another quick kiss. “I love you, too.”


	11. "The Hanged Man"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Clark's first foray into BDSM...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: Dom/sub

In his travels, Bruce had studied the metaphysical extensively. He had never put much stock in the tarot… not beyond the evocative imagery anyways. But he knew he needed to work on trusting people, and he knew he needed to be more open.

Somehow this had translated into an interest in being sexually submissive. Not surprisingly.

The surprising thing was that Clark was not only open to dominating him, but he also had the necessary equipment in the Fortress of Solitude.

So it was that Bruce found himself suspended naked from a beam in the crystalline ceiling with his hands tied behind his back. He was upside down in a position exactly mirroring the one of the tarot’s Hanged Man. He was blindfolded and at the mercy of the most powerful being on the planet. Now, it was just rope… he could have gotten away easily, if he had been interested, but he wasn’t. He should have been terrified, or at least nervous, but he had known as soon as the subject of bondage had come up that he could trust Clark, and would have no reason to worry. The exercise was already working.

It was, in fact, a success in more ways than one. Because Bruce was more aroused than he could remember being in a long time.

Clark was touching him excruciatingly slowly, gently running his hands down Bruce’s thighs and then his chest. He spanked him once, hard enough to leave a red mark. He groaned and squirmed, but Clark steadied him with a strong hand. “Be still,” he said sternly. “And quiet. I’ll let you know when to open your fucking mouth.”

Clark reached out and grasped Bruce’s cock. “You’re hard as a rock, aren’t you?” Bruce bit his tongue. _Still_ , he told himself. He could do this. He knew how to control his body. Clark was the screamer and the squirmer, not him. Yet here he was, biting his tongue not to moan out Clark’s name.

Clark gave his cock a few tugs. Once, just enough to tease him, he enveloped the raging erection with his mouth. But suddenly he felt Clark let go of him and heard footsteps leading away from where he was hanging. A moment later, he heard Clark behind him. “I know what you want,” Clark said. And Bruce suddenly felt Clark inserting a sticky lubed finger into his asshole. It took all the restraint in the world for him not to buck against it. Clark worked his hole for a minute before sticking another finger in, scissoring his fingers open and pounding and stroking with intensity.

Too soon, his fingers slid out. Bruce wanted to beg for more, but he bit his tongue. But he didn’t have to want for long, because within a moment he felt a dildo, slippery with lube, being inserted into him. He couldn’t help moaning loudly, and was punished with another hard smack to his ass.

He could feel a little wind kick in his face as Clark floated upward. He untied the rope that suspended him. Clark held him by the ankle and took him to the bed. He roughly tossed him down. He got him flat on his back, dildo still in place, and tied his ankles to the foot of the bed.

“Sit up,” he commanded, and Bruce obeyed. He yanked the knots loose and freed Bruce’s arms from behind him. Instinctively, Bruce groped out to touch Clark and ran a hand down his chest. Clark yanked his wrist away and said, “No touching.” He pushed Bruce back onto his back and began tying his wrists to the headboard of the bed.

Once Bruce was in place, Clark straddled his chest and rubbed his hard, slick cock on Bruce’s check and along his tight lips. Bruce was aching to taste it, so he was thankful when Clark said, “Open your mouth,” as he shoved his cock in.

Bruce licked and sucked the head at first and then Clark began to thrust into his mouth. He was being rougher with him than he had ever been before, but yes… Bruce still felt safe. Clark moaned openly as Bruce swallowed him. He didn’t even punish him when he moaned in return.

Clark’s hips jerked as his body tensed above Bruce. Bruce gulped as Clark came in his mouth. “You fucking swallow it,” Clark stammered, his body giving a slight tremble. Bruce did as he was told. He longed to grasp his cock, jerk it. God he needed to come.

“Thank you,” Bruce managed, voice shaky with longing.

Clark smiled down at him, grabbing his hair roughly, and gave his face a smack with his cock. He reached down and ripped the blindfold from Bruce’s eyes. “There’s my good boy,” he said calmly. He reached over to his bedside table and rummaged around in the drawer. He pulled out a gag and put it in place in Bruce’s mouth. “So you can learn to stay quiet when I tell you.”

He reached behind him and grasped Bruce’s cock again. “You’re so hard,” he commented. “I better find a good use for this.”

And with that he went and sat on Bruce’s raging hard-on. He rode him hard and Bruce moaned against the gag. “Fuck yes,” Clark said. “Good boy. Good slave. Fuck, yes.” Each time Clark pushed on him hard, he forced Bruce’s body down onto the dildo that was still in him, sending pleasure through and through and through him. Bruce concentrated hard on staying still, despite the fact that his body was telling him to writhe and moan. His eyes rolled back in his head as he bit back to keep from coming right then.

But he couldn’t last much longer. His hips jerked upwards (causing Clark to squeal – yes, literally squeal) as he came. The white fluid leaked out of Clark and back down Bruce’s shaft as Clark continued to ride him. When he slowed his hips, he took his cock in his hand and caressed it gently. He began to jerk it quickly (amazing Bruce with his recovery time and ability to have multiple orgasms) and climbed back up towards Bruce’s head. He yanked the come out and coated his sub’s face.

Clark reached down and removed the gag. Bruce gasped for air, and after a moment Clark leaned in and kissed him. He took his face in one hand and wiped a smear of come off of his hand onto the bed sheet.

“Good boy,” he murmured as he kissed him again. Clark nuzzled his head into Bruce’s shoulder and gave him another quick kiss. He untied him and asked him to roll over so he could remove the dildo. Bruce rolled onto his side and stayed there, coming down, body feeling like something wholly separate from him.

Clark snuggled up next to Bruce, spooning him, and whispered, “You can talk now. And you can tell me if you hated every minute of that. We wouldn’t have to do it again.”

“You never cease to amaze me,” Bruce finally replied simply, truthfully. “And we are definitely doing that again. You definitely seemed to be in your element. How experienced in this area are you, master?”

Clark smiled. “I’ve never done that with anyone else. I think I could only be like that with you.”

“I was going to say the same thing,” Bruce sighed contentedly.

 

  
XII – The Hanged Man. Seeing the world from a new perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right my superbat shipper friends, I'm up to date now! I'll be posting them one a day from here on out. Hope you guys stick with me for the rest of the month and keep me honest! =)
> 
> And also, this was my first time writing anything having to do with BDSM, so I hope this isn't... off. And yes, the obvious dynamic here would have been Bruce dominating Clark... that's why I wrote it the other way around. ;)


	12. "The Whimper and The Bang"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Bruce try to have some privacy during a party and end up in a compromising position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: Fingering

“The Whimper and The Bang”

It had been a non-event when their friends had found out about their relationship. It was rather more of a confirmation of something the others had seen or suspected long ago, so no one was shocked. They hadn’t made a big deal out of telling people… it had just come out one day.

Everyone was filing out of the latest strategy meeting on the watchtower. There wasn’t much going on, so the general mood was casual. Everyone was excited for the next day, which was Diana’s birthday. They were having a little party, much to Diana’s embarrassment. It wasn’t the kind of party to which you’d bring a date, but there would still be some coupling. Wally, who was planning to spend most of his quality time with the cake, jokingly asked Bruce if he was bringing a date.

He cocked his head curiously and gave Wally a look that fell somewhere in between pity and condescension. Then in his most matter of fact, flat tone, he said, “I am, as a matter of fact. Clark and I…” Clark had stopped, feeling a slight blush creeping up his cheeks as he turned to face Bruce.

“You two…?” Wally began. Bruce shrugged and nodded and Clark smiled. There was a general murmur of happiness and agreement. Shayera clapped. Wally grinned and high-fived Diana, who said, “It is about time!”

But that was the extent of the discussion. And the rest of the day was business as usual.

The next day, however, had been more memorable.

Diana’s birthday party was a success. There was food, drinking, talking and laughing, music and dancing, and cake. Everyone had a very good time.

Bruce and Clark had spent the better part of the evening wrapped around each other on the dance floor, whispering in each others’ ears, pressing their cheeks together. Clark’s hand hadn’t left the small of Bruce’s back, and Bruce’s finger had been possessively hooked through Clark’s belt loop the whole time. They were under the (rather mistaken) impression that their friends were too busy having their own good time to pay much attention to them, so they thought that no one would notice when they slipped away.

They were too preoccupied to notice different.

Clark led Bruce to the locker room and, grabbing his collar, pulled him in for a kiss. Bruce put his arms around Clark in response and ran his hands all over his back.

“Thank you for this,” Clark said softly when he pulled away from the kiss. The corner of Bruce’s mouth flicked up in a smile. “You don’t have to thank me for kissing you.”

Clark laughed. “Not for that. For… tonight. For letting people know about us. For dancing with me and letting me bring you in here… and for everything.” Bruce kissed him in response, pulling him close, holding him tight, telling him everything he had desperately wanted to say in his own way. Without words, but without deception.

“Do you think they could hear us in here?” Clark asked. Bruce grinned. “Why? Did you want to fuck or something?”

Clark licked his lips. “Maybe something like that.” He pulled Bruce back into him for another kiss. They made their way over to a nearby bench and sat down, never breaking the kiss. Bruce’s hand traveled up Clark’s thigh and over to his crotch. He quickly unbuttoned his pants and untucked his shirt.

Their hands fumbled as they tried to undress each other. Clark’s shirt lost a few buttons as Bruce grew impatient and began to tear. Soon they were both bare-chested, and Clark had yanked Bruce’s cock out the top of his pants, which were pulled dangerously low on his hips. Bruce was removing Clark’s pants all together. They kissed again, harder still, and Clark took Bruce’s cock in his hand and caressed it.

“Put your head in my lap,” Bruce instructed, and Clark did as he was asked. He laid stomach down on the bench and Bruce reached over and began to stroke his ass. When Clark spread his legs a bit more, Bruce took his finger and inserted it between Clark’s ass cheeks and moved it up and down his crack without exerting any pressure.

Clark sighed and squirmed slightly. Bruce pulled his finger out and spit on it and when he put it back in Clark, he pushed a little harder. He mostly touched skin and Clark let out a soft moan. But when he made the first contact with Clark’s entrance, he moaned, “God, yes, Bruce.”

He teased his hole, poking it but not entering it and stroking past it. Clark began to put the fact that his head was in Bruce’s lap to good use by licking at his cock. Bruce threaded the fingers on his free hand through Clark’s hair as he finally stuck the tip of his finger inside Clark. Slowly he pushed it in then withdrew it completely and shoved it in again, harder and faster. Clark moaned and pushed back against him.

As Bruce pushed harder and deeper with his finger, setting up a steady rhythm, Clark took his lover’s whole length in his mouth. As he took Bruce’s cock deeper into his throat Bruce began to thrust into his mouth and his finger went deeper. He added a second finger and alternated between pounding them both and scissoring them open.

When he bent his fingers just right he could hit Clark’s prostate and Clark began to buck against him. He moaned around Bruce’s dick in his mouth and was just getting ready to beg to be fucked when he glanced up and noticed something he had missed because he wasn’t paying attention to anything but Bruce.

Diana and Shayera were standing in the doorway, eyes wide, embarrassed, but not enough so to turn away.

“Oh,” Clark said, blushing from head to toe. Bruce’s head shot up and his mouth set in a hard line as a cloud settled over him. “We won’t even bother saying this isn’t what it looks like,” Bruce said flatly.

“Because it’s exactly how it looks,” Clark added. Flushing slightly, Diana retreated, pulling Shayera along with her. When they had gotten back to the party, Clark sat up and listened to them for a moment and then laughed reluctantly.

“What?” Bruce asked a little more irritably than he intended. “Well,” Clark began, “The others were looking for us. They didn’t say what we were doing, but they said that everyone should leave us alone for a while because our hands were full.”

Bruce groaned at the pun but pulled Clark into him for a kiss anyways. _What the hell_ , he thought. If they were going to create gossip, they may as well give them something good to gossip about.

 


	13. "Last"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the subject of old lovers comes up, Bruce gets a little needlessly insecure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: Rimming

“I cannot believe we’re actually having this conversation,” Clark said, exasperated, closing his creased copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird_ and setting it on the bedside table with his glasses. “And furthermore, I can’t believe that _you_ are getting all jealous and judgmental with me about this.”

Bruce sighed. “I’m not judging you, and I’m certainly not jealous,” he began, staring at a fixed point on the wall to avoid making eye contact. “I’m just surprised. The number is rather higher than I expected.”

Clark rolled his eyes. “First of all, I have no doubt that your number is considerably higher than mine.” Bruce scoffed and rolled his eyes but let Clark continue. “And second of all, my love, you knew I wasn’t a virgin when we got together.” He reached over and put his hand on Bruce’s jaw. “You’re the person I’m with. You’re the only person I’ve been with for a long time, and the only person I want to be with.”

Bruce had wondered how many women Clark had slept with, but he had never wanted to ask. But when Clark had made an off-hand remark about a woman he had dated, Bruce had tried to casually broach the subject. It hadn’t gone well. Clark was a bit surprised by Bruce’s attitude. In the years they had been together, and even now that they were very serious and monogamous and lived together, they had never talked much about their romantic or sexual pasts. But here was Bruce now, asking questions and expressing dissatisfaction with the answers. It was a bit disappointing, but there was really nothing he could do.

Bruce smiled softly and placed his hand over the one Clark had laid gently on his face. “You’re right, of course. I mean, I really don’t care how many people you’ve been with before me. It’s just sort of disillusioning.” Clark laughed. “ _Disillusioning_? How so?”

“Finding out that Superman is so far from pure is like hearing Mickey Mouse tell a dirty joke,” Bruce laughed. “You’re supposed to be above all these vices. I’m still getting used to you swearing. I think I did an actual double-take the first time I heard you say ‘fuck.’”

“Yes, but weren’t you fucking me at the time?” Clark asked playfully. “I believe it was the right word to use in that context.” Bruce shook his head with a smile. “Yes, I suppose it was.”

Clark settled back into bed and began to reach for his book again when Bruce asked, “And they were all women?” Clark eyed Bruce, unsure of where he was going. “Yes…”

“How did you decide that this was for you, then?” Bruce asked. “Being with a man.”

Clark smiled. “I didn’t decide. I fell for you.” Bruce kissed him. That was just like Clark – being romantic when he was trying to be serious. “Besides,” Clark continued when they pulled apart, “You shouldn’t concern yourself with who I’ve been with or what I’ve done… you may not have been first, but you were the one who got me past my backdoor shyness…”

Bruce laughed and licked his lips. “I don’t remember there ever being any shyness.”

Clark pulled Bruce to him and kissed him passionately. He had one hand on his bare back and his other hand found its way to Bruce’s thick hair. Bruce’s one hand was at the waistband of Clark’s pajama pants and the other was wrapped around Clark’s waist, giving his ass a squeeze. He began to tug at the pajama pants. “Let’s see how far past that shyness you are.”

Clark got on all fours and Bruce was on his knees behind him. He reached inside his own pants and gave his cock a quick jerk. He ran his other hand down Clark’s back and across his ass. He kissed his crack and licked the length of it before telling Clark to spread his legs a bit further. Once he had done so, he licked inside him, tongue teasing and probing like a French kiss. He licked at his asshole at first slowly, very slowly, then a little faster.

He stuck his tongue just inside quickly. He pulled it out and stuck it in again, in and out, fucking him. Clark moaned as Bruce licked him up and down, fast and slow, hard and harder. He was wet and ready and Bruce could feel it.

He crept up closer to Clark and kissed him over his shoulder. The kiss was deep, passionate, meaningful. It gave Clark a little charge to taste himself in Bruce’s mouth.

“I want you, Clark Kent,” Bruce growled. “It won’t alter your opinion of me if I get really vulgar and beg you to fuck me, will it?” Clark asked, looking his lover in his beautiful blue eyes.

Bruce smiled to himself as he slid into Clark. It was familiar after all these years, routine almost, but their sex was still the most amazing feeling that his body had ever known. Clark was his, body and soul, and he was Clark’s. It didn’t matter if he wasn’t first… he knew he would be last.


	14. "The Benefits of Romance"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce tries to be romantic... and it works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 14: 69

“Want you now,” Clark had texted.  
“Come over,” was Bruce’s response.

This was how it had been since a few months after they had started sleeping together. At first, it was just something that happened sometimes. Neither of them spoke of it or dwelt on it. But they soon progressed to the point that if one of them called the other, they’d be there. Usually it just took one word from Bruce and Clark would come running, though sometimes, rarely, Clark was the one to call for Bruce. But either way, Clark was always the one running, or flying rather, to Bruce. It was fine, if that was the way it needed to be. It was better than nothing… and nothing wasn’t an option anymore.

Clark landed in the expansive garden to the left of the manor house. It was dusk, and Bruce was waiting with a blanket, strawberries and cream, and champagne chilling in a bucket.

“There he is,” Clark said, turning to face Bruce with a smile. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were planning a seduction.” He went and sat on the blanket with Bruce, who fed him a strawberry covered in cream. Bruce gave him a coy smile. “If I was, would it work on you? Or are you also immune to my charms?” He wiped a bit of whipped cream from the corner of Clark’s mouth with his thumb.

“The effort is hardly necessary,” Clark said with a smile. “Though it is welcome.”

“I _haven’t_ been making much effort, and that’s a bit thoughtless. You’re worth the effort,” Bruce said, pouring champagne for himself and for Clark. “Here,” he said. “Why don’t we toast to… to you. And me.” They clinked glasses, and Clark added, “And to great sex.”

Bruce licked his lips and raised an eyebrow. “Absolutely.”

They drank the champagne and ate the strawberries for a few minutes in silence. Finally, Clark’s curiosity got the better of him. “So, what _is_ this all about? I mean, it’s nice and all, but…”

Bruce sat back and looked slightly disappointed. “You don’t like the strawberries and champagne? Damn… I _thought_ about wine and cheese, but that seemed a bit more cocktail party than romantic evening…” Bruce stopped short when he noticed the surprised look on Clark’s face.

“Romance?” Clark asked. “Is that what this is?”

Bruce cocked his head and smiled softly. “Is that okay?” _Okay_ , he asks? Clark’s stomach had flip-flopped and his heart was pounding. It was better than okay… it was _perfect_. It was all he wanted. But he had to act cool, or had to try. “Yes,” he said. “It’s great, Bruce.” Bruce smiled and reached out to caress his hand. “Good.”

Clark grasped his hand and leaned over to kiss him gently and he could feel himself smiling because Bruce was smiling. Clark pulled him closer and deepened the kiss as Bruce threaded his fingers through his hair and twirled the spit curl around his finger. He shifted Bruce so he was crushed against his side, practically in his lap, and he wrapped his arms around the smaller man’s back.

He couldn’t help thinking back to the first time he had kissed Bruce. They had been in Bruce’s bed, and had just finished having sex – their third such encounter. Clark had forgotten himself and given his lover a kiss in the afterglow. Bruce punched him (breaking his finger in the process) and growled, “Too soon.” But they had come a long way since then. Bruce wanted this now, just as much as Clark did. And he was even willing to admit it.

Bruce reached up and grabbed at the folds of fabric from Clark’s cape. “Would you take this damn thing off?” Clark smiled. “I’ll do one better.” In the blink of an eye, he was out of the Superman uniform. “Well,” Bruce breathed. “That is never not going to be a turn on.” He pulled Clark back into him and they kissed passionately, not caring that anyone might see them. Clark pulled Bruce’s turtleneck over his head and began to unbutton his pants.

“Just rip them,” Bruce growled, and Clark obeyed. The boxers were ripped off next, and Bruce shivered slightly in Clark’s arms. “Are you all right?” he asked, concerned. Bruce smiled and nodded. “It’s just a bit colder than I realized.”

Clark smiled as he laid back and shifted Bruce onto him. “I guess I’ll just have to keep you warm.” They laid back on the blanket and Bruce pressed a kiss into his mouth. Clark reached for his lover’s cock and ran his hand gently along it. Bruce sighed and tilted his head back. Clark pulled Bruce down so their chests were pressing together, and Bruce’s hips grinded slightly against him.

They shifted positions so Clark was on top of him. He kissed and licked his way down Bruce’s chest, fingers tracing old scars, until he got to his erect cock. He took him in his hand and fisted him before taking the head in his mouth. He worked the shaft with his hand while he licked and sucked the head, teasing the slit with his tongue and using just a bit of tooth… just enough to give him a tickle. “God, that feels good,” Bruce groaned. “Turn around… I want to taste you and let you feel this good.” Clark lifted his head and came up high enough to kiss Bruce again. “It all feels good with you,” he cooed, but he reversed his position nevertheless.

Clark took Bruce back in his mouth as Bruce began to lick at his balls. Clark gripped Bruce at the hilt as he swallowed the rest of his shaft. Bruce licked and sucked Clark’s balls, then took them gently in his hand as he began to lick up and down Clark’s shaft. Bruce made his mouth tight and the suction popped when he let Clark go. Clark sighed and trembled at the _slurp pop slurp pop slurp pop_ sounds Bruce was creating.

Clark bobbed his head as he buried every inch of Bruce in his mouth. Bruce thrust up and into his mouth, as he moaned around Clark’s dick. A mixture of spit and precome ran down Bruce’s chin as he took Clark’s erection and slapped it against his tongue. Clark screwed his eyes shut and grunted something that sounded like, “fuuh grrrn.” He swirled his tongue around Bruce’s cock in his mouth and wondered how he could make this moment, this feeling, this wonderful sensation last for the rest of his life.

Bruce took Clark’s whole length back in his mouth and Clark thrust into him, hard and fast. The movement of his hips made his mouth buck against Bruce, who was already thrusting against him. They became a mess of limbs as they writhed and moaned with pleasure.

Clark came first, giving Bruce a mouthful of the sweet come he had been so eager to taste. Bruce followed moments after, hips jerking uncontrollably, filling Clark’s mouth and relishing in the sound of him swallowing it all.

Clark turned around and crawled back up to Bruce’s face and kissed him. Bruce put his hands on Clark’s back as their tongues played against one another and tasted themselves in each other’s mouths. Clark ran his hand through Bruce’s hair, eyes twinkling as their mouths parted. Bruce couldn’t stop looking at those unearthly beautiful blue eyes. He’d have liked to stay there, in that exact position forever, or at least the better part of it.

“That was fun,” Clark said lazily, smiling at Bruce. “We should be romantic more often.”

Bruce glanced over to where the bowl of strawberries was sitting neglected. One of the champagne glasses had broken and the whipped cream was melting. He swiped a finger through the wilted whipped cream and offered it to Clark, who licked it happily.

“Yes. Yes, we should,” Bruce agreed. He let his hand drift down and entwined his fingers with Clark’s. He gave him one soft, gentle kiss, and said no more. Words weren’t necessary between them right then. They both understood that something had changed between them, and it had changed for the better.


	15. "Saying Something Stupid Like I Love You"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark finally hears the three little words he's been waiting to hear, and Bruce tries to make him forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 15: Sweet and passionate

Though Bruce had tried to act as though what he had said hadn’t meant anything, he knew Clark had seen through it. He had been feeling quite down and Clark had made him laugh. They were in Bruce’s bedroom readying for bed when Clark had flopped down on the bed and contorted himself into a faux seductive pose to lift Bruce’s mood. Bruce had taken one glance and fell into a fit of laughter. And it was while he was laughing, and his guard was down, that he said, “That’s why I love you.”

And Clark heard it. He sat up and tilted his head as his eyes popped out a bit. “What did you just say?”  
“Nothing,” Bruce said too quickly. “It wasn’t… it was…”  
“No, I heard you,” Clark grinned. “You love me!”  
“Shut up,” Bruce grunted. “I do not.”  
Clark got close. “Nope, no worming out now. You love me.”

Well, sure. It was true. Bruce _did_ love Clark, and he suspected Clark had already known that. Clark had said the three little words to him at least a dozen times before he had realized that Bruce wasn’t going to… wasn’t _able_ to… return them. But now he had said it, and unprovoked, too. He just knew Clark wasn’t going to let it go. They’d have to have a big emotional conversation and it would be a whole thing… and… he’d just have to shut him up somehow.

“All right, Clark, yes,” Bruce sighed. “I… love you. Now come here.” And he pulled him close and kissed him. The kiss was hard and intense, and Clark began to pull away. “You’re just trying to shut me up.” But he let the kiss continue. “And it’s working.” Bruce smiled into the kiss. Yes, it was relatively easy to distract Clark, and himself, for that matter. He didn’t need to think about love.

Clark fell backwards onto the bed and pulled Bruce on top of him. They continued to kiss passionately and Clark slipped his hand under the thin singlet Bruce was wearing. His hand roamed over the broad shoulders and the taut muscles and Bruce felt him tracing something with his finger.

“Are you leaving me a message?” Bruce asked between kisses. Clark smiled. “I was just writing that I love you, too.” Bruce pulled away a bit and sighed. “Do we have to talk about… all of that right now? Can’t we just… do _this_ and be happy?”

“If by ‘this’ you mean fucking without emotions, I suppose we _can_ do that,” Clark began. “It wouldn’t be the first time. Not for you, at least.” He shifted Bruce off of him and scooted away from him slightly.

“That may have been a low blow,” Bruce grumbled. “Look, I said… the thing. Now you know how I feel. We both know… therefore it doesn’t warrant further discussion.”

Clark sighed. “Okay.” He looked down at his hands before glancing back up at Bruce, eyes round, and maybe a little sad. “But I do have to ask you one thing, and then I promise we can drop the subject forever, if that’s what you want.” He paused to give Bruce time to interrupt him, but he remained silent. Clark continued, slightly embarrassed now. “Did you mean it?”

Bruce looked at the man in bed with him, the man he had been struggling for years to push away but keep close at the same time. He sighed. “Yes, Clark. I did mean it. I have… those feelings… for you. And they’re… they’re stronger than they ever were for anyone else. And I’m quite thankful for everything between us – the companionship, the support, the best sex I’ve ever had. And I would feel terrible if you didn’t know that. Does that… clear things a bit?”

Clark gave Bruce a sideways smile. “Yes. I think I understand now.” He reached for Bruce’s hand. “And I feel lucky.”

“Not any luckier than I am,” Bruce said, bringing Clark’s fingers to his mouth and pressing a kiss to them. Clark pulled him into a hug and then pressed a kiss into his neck. “I love you so much,” came his whisper, muffled by Bruce’s neck and the tips of his hair. Bruce squeezed Clark tight and kissed his bare shoulder. Okay, maybe it wasn’t so easy not to think about love.

Clark slipped the singlet over Bruce’s head and kissed his neck and collarbone. He left a little mark on Bruce’s chest and smiled up at him. “Couldn’t resist, could you?” Bruce asked playfully, but he didn’t care. Clark rolled over onto him and pressed another kiss to Bruce’s lips. “Like I could ever resist anything about you,” Clark said with a smile when their lips parted.

And for some reason, the beauty of Clark’s smile or that warm glow in his eyes weakened Bruce, and before he could even think to bite his tongue, he found himself saying, “God, I love you.” Clark smiled and kissed him again, and Bruce added, “so much,” but it came out somewhat muffled into Clark’s mouth.

Bruce’s hands traveled to the waistband of Clark’s flannel pajama bottoms and began to tug them lower. He reached in and caressed his ass. Clark sat up on his knees and pulled the pajamas off and then began to tug at Bruce’s boxers. When they were both naked, Clark started to kiss Bruce all over. His neck, shoulders, collarbone, chest, nipples, stomach, belly button, happy trail were all covered in hot, sweet kisses and made Bruce flush and grab hold of Clark’s shoulders to keep from losing his grip on reality. Clark grasped his cock in his hand and kissed his happy trail and his thighs. Then he took Bruce’s head in his mouth, just long enough to tease the tip and make him long for more. He came back up to Bruce’s mouth and kissed him again. Bruce wrapped his arms around Clark’s shoulders and kissed him back, letting the feeling wash over him and dizzy him. He could feel Clark’s erection, which was already slick with wetness, press against his own hard cock. He pushed his hips up and rubbed his cock against Clark’s. He reached down and took them both in his hand and jerked them twice, coaxing a moan from the beautiful Kryptonian man that he loved.

“Will you fuck me, Clark?” Bruce asked, his voice sounding foreign even to himself because of the longing that pervaded it. Clark kissed Bruce’s jaw once before seizing his mouth again. Then, voice full of warmth, he asked, “Would it be all right if I made love to you instead?” And Bruce had to smile. Clark Kent may have been the only man on the planet that could interrupt their sex talk to get all romantic and still manage to turn Bruce on even more. “I suppose that would be fine,” he managed to answer. “Please, make love to me.”

Bruce spread his legs and Clark reached below him to insert a finger. “I’m ready,” Bruce protested lightly, body tensing a bit around Clark’s finger. “I want you… I don’t want to wait… uhh… anymore.” Clark was working his finger slowly, face serene as he watched Bruce struggle to keep his cool.

“I just want to be _sure_ you’re ready,” Clark said with a smile. “Wanna open you up a little so I don’t hurt you.” Bruce forced a laugh, hoping he sounded natural. “You might as well just come right out and brag about your size. Honestly. Go ahead, Clark… you know, I like it when it hurts a little.” Clark withdrew his finger with a smile and brought his hard cock to Bruce’s entrance. He teased him for a moment before sliding in slowly. “If you insist,” he said with a smile, no more sorry about skipping the foreplay than Bruce.

Bruce lifted his legs in the air as Clark began to push his hips harder. “God, you feel good,” he grunted. He put his hands on Clark’s back and pulled him closer, bringing Clark deeper within him. Clark bent in and kissed him again, their tongues working together and using a language only their two bodies could ever hope to understand. Bruce wrapped his legs around Clark’s waist and Clark moaned at the feeling of Bruce shifting below him. “God, yes, that’s good,” Bruce moaned, his head tilting back and sinking into the down pillow beneath it.

Clark’s hands ran down Bruce’s sides and he shivered at the touch. Their hands met at Bruce’s waist and their fingers entwined. Clark pushed their hands up over Bruce’s head and didn’t let go. Bruce craned his neck up to kiss Clark again, desperate to have every part of his body in contact with every part of Clark’s.

If this was making love, he was sorry he hadn’t tried it sooner.

Clark was getting close to coming. Each thrust was getting harder, more meaningful, and they were coming slower. Clark was biting his lip, holding back, and his body was tense. He was gripping Bruce’s hands as tight as he could without hurting him. “I love you, Clark,” Bruce cooed. “Come for me, my love.” He was getting more and more comfortable saying the word, and Clark was moved by it. That was, in fact, all it took. He let go, and with one more hard thrust, he came, filling Bruce with the warm, sticky evidence of his love.

Clark thrust into Bruce a few more times, slower and softer, but still with purpose. He and Bruce finally let go of each other’s hands so that he could reach down for Bruce’s cock and pump it. Bruce threaded his fingers through Clark’s hair, relishing the fact that he could grab him as hard as he wanted. Their eyes were locked as Bruce’s breathing hitched and he came in Clark’s hand and on his abdomen, moaning his lover’s name. It sent a final shiver of pleasure through Bruce as Clark licked his own palm. “You’re an insatiable deviant,” Bruce breathed. Clark grinned and pressed a wet kiss to Bruce’s mouth and grasped his hand again.

Bruce couldn’t understand why he felt so comfortable. He had exposed his feelings, but he didn’t feel vulnerable… he just felt better. Maybe it was the afterglow, or maybe it was just the affect Clark generally had on him, but he couldn’t bring himself to feel anything but happy.

“What are you smiling at?” Clark asked, giving his hand a squeeze. “Oh, nothing,” Bruce sighed contentedly. “You, I guess.”

“And how much you love me?” Clark asked playfully.  
Bruce laughed. “If that’s what you need to tell yourself.”

Clark reached over and flipped the lamp off. He snuggled up to Bruce and smiled to himself at the fact that Bruce didn’t push him away. “Goodnight, Bruce.”

“Goodnight, Clark.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”


	16. "A Night At The Movies"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce rents out a movie theater for a date night and our boys take full advantage of being alone together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 16: In public place

“I can’t believe you rented out this whole theater,” Clark said in amazement as he and Bruce climbed up to the top row of the middle level of seating. “You know, Elvis used to do this when he wanted to see a movie in peace,” Bruce replied.

Clark laughed. “Yeah, I know. I actually know a lot of Elvis trivia. Perry’s a big fan.” They made their way to the middle of the row and sat down. “This feels sort of weird,” Clark said. “I’ve never been in an empty theater before.” Bruce smiled. “The benefit to the theater being empty is that you and I are alone.” Clark smiled over at Bruce but didn’t say anything further.

They settled into their seats and Bruce put his arm around Clark’s shoulder. He sunk down a bit in his chair and snuggled his way closer to Bruce. The lights dimmed and Clark glanced up at his boyfriend and asked, “What are we seeing? You never did tell me.”

“It’s a Cary Grant movie,” Bruce began. “ _The Awful Truth_.” Clark grinned at him. “I love that movie!”

Bruce smiled coyly. “I know. We watched it together once, remember?” Clark nodded. “Oh, yeah! Gosh, we were watching all those old movies and eating that horrible Chinese food from that place on 23rd St.”

“Oh, yeah, that place _was_ horrible,” Bruce agreed. “They should have closed it down.” Clark nodded. “They did, actually. They opened an Indian place in the building. It’s actually pretty good… I should take you some time.” Bruce cocked an eyebrow. "You can take me anytime." Clark pretended to be shocked and Bruce laughed. But they both fell silent in a few moments when the movie began.

About an hour into the movie, Clark reached for Bruce’s hand. A few minutes later, Bruce took his free hand and cupped Clark’s chin. He brought their faces close together and they kissed in the dark of the theater. Clark smiled with his eyes closed, still tasting Bruce’s minty breath.

“Or would you rather just watch the movie?” Bruce asked quietly. Clark gave Bruce another quick kiss. “I’ve seen it before.” He pulled Bruce close to him and they kissed again, tongues mingling and breath catching. Bruce’s hand came up and ran through Clark’s hair as he bit his bottom lip. Clark’s side pressed into the arm rest between them.

“How do teenagers do this?” Clark asked and Bruce laughed. “I imagine it’s usually done with some amount of determination,” Bruce said resolutely. “Certainly we can match that.” Clark pressed another kiss to Bruce’s lips as they both fumbled to let the arm rest down.

They pulled apart and Clark laughed. “Maybe we _should_ just watch the movie.” He snuggled his way back under Bruce’s arm, able to get closer now that the arm rest was no longer between them. He placed his hand on Bruce’s knee, absently at first, but after a moment he ran his hand slowly up Bruce’s thigh, enjoying the feeling of muscle below his hand. He looked up into Bruce’s eyes and saw them glint with desire. Quickly, Bruce moved in for another kiss, hard and passionate. Clark sighed and pulled Bruce’s face even closer with his free hand. Bruce placed one hand on Clark’s side and ran his finger up and down his ribs.

Clark’s hand moved up from Bruce’s thigh to his crotch and rubbed him gently through his pants. “Being a bit forward, aren’t you?” Bruce managed to ask. Clark cast his big innocent eyes at Bruce. “I can stop if you prefer.” Bruce placed one hand gently on Clark’s hand and urged it to rub faster. “No. Don’t stop.” Clark smiled and kissed him again, once on the lips and once on the jaw. Bruce sighed.

Clark slowly lowered the zipper on Bruce’s pants and reached into the waistband of his underwear. Very casually, he turned back to face the movie screen as he pulled Bruce’s cock out of his pants and began to run his hand gently up and down the length of him. Bruce bit his lip as Clark’s thumb ran over the tip of his cock and massaged slow circles into his sensitive skin. Bruce closed his eyes and let his head lull back as Clark began to fist him slowly.

Clark continued to watch the movie, even laugh at the jokes, as he worked Bruce’s shaft in his hand. He began to jerk him quicker, fast enough that to the human eye, his movements were no longer distinct. Bruce tensed below him and jerked his hips upwards as his body slowly slipped out of his control. He came with a groan of pleasure, covering Clark’s palm with his come. He leaned over and kissed Clark again, smiling as he did so.

“Now what can I do for you?” Bruce asked. Clark’s hand was still on his cock and all he could think of was having Clark inside him immediately. “Would you like to fuck me?”

Clark sighed. “I’d love to, but we shouldn’t.” Bruce reached for Clark’s zipper and said, “No one is here. Who’s going to know?” Clark licked his hips as Bruce pulled his cock out of his pants. He slicked himself with his come covered hand as Bruce stood up and lowered his pants to his ankles. “I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Clark said, trying to hide the excitement he felt as Bruce lowered himself onto his hard cock.

“Oh, Jesus,” Bruce breathed. Clark held onto his hips and guided him slowly down all the way onto his cock, marveling as he took the whole length like a champ. “You gonna ride me?” Clark breathed as Bruce began to push himself down and back up. “Fuck yes,” he answered.

Clark held tight to Bruce’s hips and helped him settle into a rhythm. “You feel so fucking good,” Clark moaned as Bruce balanced himself by grabbing hold of the seat in front of him. “You love this ass, don’t you?”

“Fuck yeah, about as much as you love this cock,” Clark grunted back and Bruce had to laugh at the fact that their sex talk had become competitive. He bent back and Clark leaned forward to kiss him. He licked Clark’s lip and his chin and kissed him again. He noticed when he glanced up that the movie was ending. “That’s the problem with these old movies of yours. They’re too short,” he grunted.

“You could have picked something longer… not like it makes a difference,” Clark replied. He threw his head back and moaned once and Bruce leaned forward and crossed his arms on the back of the seat in front of him.

“God, you’re good at this,” he groaned, putting his head down on his arms. Clark kept one hand on Bruce’s hip and ran the other one under the front of his shirt and caressed his hard abs. He was just about to ask Bruce to turn to face him when he tensed a little. “I hear footsteps,” he whispered suddenly. “Someone is coming in here.”

“Who cares?” Bruce asked, too far gone to be bothered by propriety. No one would be shocked if playboy Bruce Wayne got caught fucking a guy in an empty movie theater, nor did he think the embarrassment of being caught would be a big deal. It was actually kind of thrilling, the thought of being caught. Having people see him with the gorgeous man behind him… The door to the theater opened and the footsteps Clark had heard approached them.

Clark was tense and hot and Bruce could practically feel him blushing. An usher walked up the aisle and stopped dead in her tracks when she was close enough to see what she was interrupting.

“Mr. Wayne,” she asked, voice shaking with embarrassment. “The projectionist wants to know if you’d like him to begin the next movie, sir.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Bruce groaned, not moving anymore because he knew it would embarrass Clark, probably literally to death. The poor usher hurried back down the aisle and out of the theater and Bruce couldn’t help but laugh.

“You’re terrible!” Clark exclaimed, finally exhaling. “I swear I never ended up in such situations until I started going with you.” Bruce pushed down on Clark hard and they both groaned. Clark wasn’t embarrassed enough to lose his hard-on. “I _am_ terrible… I know you can’t be implying that this is news to you.” Clark thrust his hips up as Bruce was pushing down on him. “It’s not news, but it never ceases to amaze me. _You_ never cease to amaze me.” That comment hung in the air for a moment as the only sounds were their heavy breathing and intermittent moans.

“God, this feels good,” Bruce groaned, closing his eyes tight. “You feel so fucking good,” Clark moaned. His hips bucked and his body tensed. “Oh, Jesus, I’m gonna come… I’m coming.” Bruce pushed down hard as Clark released. He felt his own body tighten and tense around Clark as he filled him to the brim.

He leaned back again and Clark wrapped his arms around his chest. They kissed over his shoulder and smiled at one another in the darkness. Reluctantly, Bruce stood up and Clark put his hands on his waist again. He eyed his cock and asked, “Are you close again?”

Bruce glanced down and shrugged. “I think I... ahhh….” His voice fell off into a sigh as Clark’s mouth quickly enveloped his cock. His tongue massaged every inch of his erection and Bruce thrust into his mouth with as much force as he could muster. Clark looked up to Bruce and they locked eyes. Bruce ran his hand through Clark’s hair gently once and then grabbed on hard. For the second time, Clark had brought him to the edge and he let go. Clark swallowed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and then he cast a wobbly smile up at Bruce. “I guess I’m just as terrible as you are,” he said weakly. Bruce returned his smile and sighed. “Birds of a feather and all that.”

He pulled his pants up and Clark tucked himself away and zipped up. He looked around Bruce and noticed for the first time that the next movie had begun.

“Do you want to sit down and watch this?” Clark asked innocently. Bruce smirked. “Eh, I’m not quite ready to sit down, if you don’t mind.”

“Oh,” Clark said, blushing. “Sorry.” Bruce smiled and caressed Clark’s face. “Don’t apologize. You could thank me, but you don’t need to apologize.” Clark placed his hand gently upon the one Bruce had left on his face. He quickly placed a small kiss on Bruce’s palm.

He glanced around the empty theater again and smiled up at Bruce. “So, did you do all this to impress me? Because if so, it wasn’t necessary.” Bruce licked his lips and a wry smile crossed his face. “I did this so we could be alone.”

“And have sex in a dark theater,” Clark added. “I knew that was a possibility, yes,” Bruce answered with a smile. “Because you act like this shy, almost demure, guy, but I know there’s someone in there that’s just dying to break all the rules.”

“I could say the same about you,” Clark added, smiling coyly. He casually glanced up to the screen and saw that Cary Grant and Katherine Hepburn were arguing in _Bringing Up Baby_. Clark did a few quick mental calculations and realized with a smile that this movie was longer than the last one. Just long enough to make a difference. He wasn’t going to do anything about it… not yet. But this was good information to have.


	17. "Moving Day"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark gets sentimental as he moves out of his apartment and Bruce helps him through it as only he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 17: On the Floor

Clark took a glance around his empty apartment and sighed contentedly. His furniture had been donated to charity since he no longer had any use for it. All of his personal affects had been piled into boxes and his clothes, which had been put into suitcases and garment bags the day before, were already in the closet at his new home... Wayne Manor. He was excited to be moving in with Bruce, but he was a little nervous, too. He had never lived with anyone besides his parents, and he had certainly never lived anywhere like the manor. He’d miss his comfortable little apartment… but he was happy about this big new step he and Bruce were taking in their relationship.

He turned around and took the picture of him and his parents off the wall and wrapped it in newspaper. That was the last thing. The apartment was officially empty and ready for the next tenants.

He glanced up and saw Bruce in the doorway, smiling at him. “How are you?” Bruce asked. Clark smiled. “I’m great, actually.”

“Great?” Bruce asked, raising an eyebrow. “That’s a bit too easy. You’re not feeling all emotional? Because I’ve been preparing myself to deal with that for several days…”

“Sorry to disappoint you,” Clark said, smiling. “I’m a little nervous, sure, but I’m more excited than anything. Aren’t you?” Bruce nodded. “Yes, I am excited… though if I’m being perfectly honest, I think I will miss this place.” He looked back to Clark and saw him cast one last wistful glance around the empty room. “Is there anything you want to do to commemorate this occasion?”

Clark laughed, and then he went silent and smiled softly. He took Bruce’s hand and guided him over to the window above where his desk used to sit. “Look,” he said, pointing out over the Metropolis skyline. “I was standing right here watching for you the first time you came here to see me.” He then guided him over to where the couch had been. “And this is where _you_ kissed _me_ for the first time, instead of me kissing you, like it usually was.” Then he took him to the doorway of his bedroom and pointed to the spot where his bed had been. “And that is where I accidently put my foot through the headboard of my bed while you were going down on me.” Bruce laughed in remembrance and felt warmed by the smile on Clark’s face.

Bruce took Clark back over near the front door. “And this,” he said, looping his arms around Clark’s neck, “Is where I asked you to move in with me because I couldn’t tolerate the thought of seeing you fly away from me again.” Clark wrapped his arms around Bruce’s waist. “When did you get to be such a sweet talker?” Bruce pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “I don’t remember,” he sighed, pressing his forehead against Clark’s. “But I think it was sometime around when I fell for this very sweet, very sexy guy who manages to make me feel mushy and sappy without even trying.” Clark kissed him and smiled. “That’s not entirely true, y’know. I actually try very hard to make you mushy and sappy.”

“And it works,” Bruce said, kissing him again. Clark’s hands slipped to Bruce’s ass and gave it a little squeeze. “Mmm,” he said. “Actually, I think I may have come up with a fitting sendoff for this apartment…” They smiled as they kissed, Bruce pulling Clark as close as he could. Clark pressed against him as his hands explored Bruce’s lower back.

They fell into a heap of laughing, kissing, touching energy on the floor. Bruce was on top of Clark, pinning him to the floor with his hip. Clark entwined his fingers with Bruce’s and kissed him, open mouthed and sloppy. Bruce pushed his hips against him and Clark could feel himself getting hard at the feel of him. It didn’t take much of Bruce to arouse him, even after all this time and so much sex that he’d lost track years ago of how many times it had happened.

“We have to make this count,” Clark breathed. “This is the last time we’ll ever get to do it here.” Bruce nibbled at Clark’s ear and laughed. “Well, technically, we could come back anytime we wanted. I mean, I _do_ own the building.”

“Oh, well in that case, we may as well stop now,” Clark said playfully, closing his eyes tight and licking his lips. “I mean, what’s the point?”

“Honestly, do I have to explain everything to you?” Bruce asked, letting go of one of Clark’s hands so he could feel his cock though his clothes. Clark reached under Bruce’s polo shirt and ran his hand very light over his back. Bruce traced the outline of Clark’s erection with his hand and gave him another, almost challenging, kiss.

Clark lifted Bruce’s shirt over his head and then removed his own. Bruce kissed Clark’s nipple while his hand made its way up from his crotch to his abs. His hand moved lightly over Clark’s chest and back down to his waist. He moved the zipper down slowly and smiled at Clark. He tipped his face back up and kissed Clark once more as he reached into his pants and rubbed him through his underwear.

Bruce got on his knees in front of Clark and slowly pulled his pants down as he kissed his way down Clark’s thigh and lower leg. Clark kicked his shoes off and Bruce took his foot and massaged the bottom of it. Clark sighed. Bruce pulled Clark’s underwear off and grasped his cock at the base. Clark reached up to run his hand down Bruce’s strong arm.

“You know, you’re kind of perfect,” Clark said dreamily. Bruce bent down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips as he began to slowly work his hand. “You’re biased.”

Bruce fisted Clark’s shaft and enjoyed watching his face as his eyes closed as tight as they could and a little crease appeared in that perfectly smooth forehead. Clark licked his lips and Bruce felt himself growing even harder. Clark reached up and put his hands on Bruce’s hips and dug his fingers in slightly. One hand moved around to the front of him and tried to grasp the zipper, but they were shaking ever so slightly. “Why are you still in pants?” he asked.

“Because you haven’t taken them off of me,” Bruce said seductively. Clark motioned with his finger for Bruce to come closer, so he crawled up towards Clark’s face. Clark reached up and flicked the button on Bruce’s designer jeans with one finger and it flew across the room. Bruce smiled down at him as he sat up slightly and grasped the zipper with his teeth and slowly pulled it down. He grasped Bruce’s ass with both hands before pulling the pants down slowly. They were still around his knees when Bruce said, “Oh Jesus, Clark. I need to fuck you. Now.”

Clark licked his lips and tilted an eyebrow. “That’s what I’ve been waiting to hear.”

Bruce quickly shed the rest of his clothing as Clark spread his legs and arched them. Bruce spit in his palm and slicked himself with the moisture. He grabbed Clark by the waist and pulled him down to him a little and positioned himself by the entrance. Without any further preparation he slid in, biting his bottom lip. Clark moaned once as his body adjusted to Bruce being inside him.

Clark arched his body up into Bruce as he began to pound into him. “Oh, great Scott,” Clark moaned. “I wanna hear golly and jiminy and jeepers, too,” Bruce said and they both laughed, never stopping fucking for a second.

Bruce’s hands dug into Clark’s hips and Clark’s hands held onto his arms. Bruce bent down and kissed Clark once more and Clark bit his lip softly.

Bruce straightened up and took Clark’s legs and lifted them into the air and Clark shifted below him, sighing contentedly. He shifted Clark’s legs to one side so he could lift his ass just a little higher and he pushed in deeper and harder and deeper and faster.

“Oh, God, yeah,” Clark moaned. “That’s it. Golly fucking jeepers, Bruce.”

Bruce held on tight to Clark’s legs and struggled to maintain his composure. “I swear to God if you keep talking like that you’re going to make me lose it.” Clark laughed. “You requested jeepers so I gave you jeepers. You know I always give you what you ask for.”

“That you do,” Bruce grunted in agreement. But as Bruce began to thrust harder and with more purpose, the silliness subsided and all intelligible sounds were replaced with grunts and moans of passion. Bruce’s face was hot and red and little beads of sweat glistened on his chest and arms.

Suddenly Clark surprised him by shifting below him and sitting up. “Let me ride it,” he said, in an almost animalistic tone, and Bruce was so taken aback (and turned on) by it that he simply nodded and switched positions with him. He laid on his back and Clark slowly lowered himself onto his cock. After a moment, he said, “Oh yeah, that’s it,” and began to push himself up and down as hard as he could.

Bruce tried to use his hands to guide him, but he was too weak, too close to the edge, too far gone to be able to do much of anything by grab at Clark and moan his name. Clark bent over him and pressed his hands into the hardwood floor on either side of Bruce’s face. He bent down and kissed him on the lips, the jaw, the neck, the earlobe, the eyebrow… anywhere he could. He just wanted to be as close to Bruce as he possibly could. He wanted Bruce to keep him, and he wanted to mark Bruce as his. He wanted this moment to last forever and this relationship to last forever and for life to always be as perfect as it was in that moment.

Bruce reached up and put his arms around Clark. “I’m coming,” he gasped. “I’m gonna come.” Clark rode him harder, wanting him to let go. He was rewarded in a moment when Bruce came, pumping him full and making him feel like he was the only one with the key to Bruce and vice versa. He began to jerk on his own hard, throbbing cock as Bruce, still trembling ever so slightly, ran his hands up and down his thighs. “Come for me, Clark. I want to see you. Come for me,” Bruce cooed.

Clark tugged until he came on Bruce’s stomach with a groan and a shudder. He finally dismounted Bruce after a few minutes and bent over to kiss him softly.

“Wow,” Clark sighed absently. “I think that was just about the best moving away present I’ve ever gotten.” Bruce smiled. “Yeah, definitely the best ‘new live-in boyfriend’ present I’ve ever gotten.” Bruce took Clark’s hand as they snuggled close together.

“You swear you’re happy I’m coming to invade your space?” Clark asked. Bruce gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. “I’m more than happy. I just hope we’ll be able to make you comfortable.” He glanced over at Clark’s peaceful face. “Are you sure you wouldn’t rather the two of us find some nice, comfortable apartment like this in Gotham? We could get a penthouse in one of those nice buildings downtown.”

Clark shook his head. “I appreciate the offer, but no. If I’m going to move in with you, I’m going to go where you live, not force you to disrupt everything just because you have the misfortune of owning a house bigger than all of Smallville.” He smiled at Bruce. “I think I’ll be able to make myself fit in at Wayne Manor. I’m looking forward to it. Really.”

Bruce smiled and let the subject drop. Since his parents died, Wayne Manor had been his house more than his home. But now, with Clark there, he’d be able to say that home is where the heart is.

“How about we take one last shower here?” Clark asked with a soft smile. “We could both use it.” Bruce agreed. When Clark stood up, he took Bruce’s hand and pulled him up after him. They were both looking forward to their new beginning, but they figured it couldn’t hurt to enjoy the end of this chapter just a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one turned out a little longer than usual... whoops! Sorry! 
> 
> Also, I posed this question to the good folks on tumblr and I'll ask you all as well. Do you prefer your superbat fanfic to be shorter and get right to the sex or do you like them longer and have them go into the relationship as well?


	18. "The Surprise Under the Blanket"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A typical morning at Wayne Manor means Clark will definitely be late for work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 18: Morning Lazy Sex

Clark tried to be as quiet as he possibly could when he gathered his clothes the morning after the first time he stayed over at Bruce's house. Bruce was sleeping peacefully, and Clark had felt a bit guilty about keeping him up so late. He had been waiting for Bruce when he came in from patrol, and though he had told himself he wasn't there for sex, he knew he was kidding himself big time. They had only gotten to sleep about two hours before, and Clark had to be up early for work. He had planned to slip out and let Bruce get his much needed rest.

But as he reached for his glasses (which were on Bruce's bedside table next to an empty condom wrapper), Bruce stirred and his eyes flitted open. "I didn't take you for the type to sneak out in the middle of the night. I feel ill-used." He yawned and Clark smiled down at him. "It's not the middle of the night. And I have to go to work... I just didn't want to disturb you."

"Come back to bed," Bruce said somewhat grumpily. "I told you I have to go to work," Clark replied softly. But he had to admit, the thought of going back to bed with Bruce, even for just a while, was appealing. It hadn't been so long ago that Bruce would routinely ask him to leave afterwards, because he "slept better alone.” It was nice to be wanted now.

"I have something for you under the blanket," Bruce said playfully. Clark laughed. "Yeah, I can just imagine."

"You liked it last night," Bruce sighed, his voice light and easy. "Just come back to bed for a while," he continued. "You said you would stay, so stay." Clark gave him a sideways smile and cursed himself for his lack of will power. He started to protest, but Bruce sensed his arguments and stopped him cold. "You can be a little late." There was something about the vulnerability in his voice when he said the word "stay" that made Clark even weaker and gave him a little shiver. Bruce was saying he wanted him, maybe even needed him... and that wasn't something Clark had expected. So he loosened his tie, took off the shirt and pants that were still wrinkled from spending the night in heap on the bedroom floor and climbed over Bruce (just for fun) back into bed.

Bruce wasn't much of a cuddler, and he was already falling back asleep, but Clark was still content laying there next to him. And soon, Bruce's rhythmic breathing lulled Clark back to sleep.

Sometime later, Clark was conscious of the fact that Bruce had rolled over and was sort of spooning him. He pushed his butt out a little and Bruce ran his hand slowly up his hip and his side. The closer Clark got, he could feel Bruce's erection poking him. He smiled to himself.

"So _that_ 's what you had under the blanket for me," he said, as if this thought had just dawned on him. Bruce laughed once, softly. "Do you have any ideas what I might do with it?" He ran his had along Clark's ass and gave him a squeeze.

"I thought you needed your sleep," Clark replied. "I don't want to be accused of keeping you awake when you need your rest more..."

Bruce reached around him ran his hand down Clark's stomach and caressed his cock. Clark gave a little gasp at his touch and stopped speaking. "There's nothing I need more than this right now." Bruce continued to run his hand slowly over Clark's stomach and his crotch. Clark sighed and placed his hand on Bruce's arm, urging him to press harder and faster and not to stop. "That feels good," Clark managed to say. Bruce kissed and licked his shoulder once and pushed his hips against Clark again.

Clark reached behind him and touched Bruce's chest. He was still naked from the night before so all Clark could feel was skin. He was as hard as Bruce was by now, and he didn't mind admitting that he was ready for him. “I want you so bad, Bruce,” he begged.

“Good,” Bruce breathed. “Because I’ve wanted you again since we finished last night.”

Bruce slid Clark’s underwear down to his ankles and Clark pulled them all the way off with his toe and kicked them away under the blankets. Bruce kissed the back of Clark’s neck as he ran a finger down his ass crack. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a condom and a bottle of lube. He rolled the condom down onto his leaky cock and squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his hand. He moved one of Clark’s legs slightly so he could spread his cheeks. He held his hip with one hand, leaving sticky finger prints, as he slid two fingers on the other hand inside him. Clark sighed and pushed back slightly onto Bruce’s fingers as he prepared him, and Bruce realized he couldn’t wait much longer.

He pulled Clark’s ass back towards him slightly and held his cheeks open as he slid in slowly, both of them still on their sides under the blanket. He wrapped his arm around Clark’s body and rubbed his chest slowly. Clark closed his eyes and let Bruce control the pace as he pushed into him slowly but forcefully.

There was something to be said for doing it slowly. It burnt Clark just a little, but in a good way. Bruce came closer to hitting his prostate with each stroke, and drawing it out just made it feel even better when he finally did push just deep enough.

“Oh, God,” Clark moaned. “You like that?” Bruce asked him, holding him tighter.

“Love it,” he answered. “Fucking love it.”

Each. Slow. Thrust. Brought. Bruce. Closer.

“Oh fuck, you feel good,” he moaned. His face was near Clark’s ear and it sent a shudder down Clark’s spine. God, it was perfect. Every time with Bruce was perfect, no matter how they did it or where they did it. Every time it happened, he wondered why they had waited so long since the last time, no matter how long it had actually been.

Bruce held tight to him and gave a hard thrust and groaned. “I’m gonna come,” he said. He pulled out quickly and took the condom off. He tugged his cock a few times and coated the small of Clark’s back. He kissed his shoulder and neck and caressed his chest gently. Clark rolled onto his back and kissed him on the lips.

Bruce’s hand travelled down to Clark’s cock and began to tug it. They continued to kiss as Clark’s body tensed and released. He came on his own stomach, groaning and moaning and sighing Bruce’s name. Bruce pressed another soft kiss to Clark’s lips, and Clark reached up to thread his fingers through Bruce’s hair. He gently bit Bruce’s bottom lip once and smiled into the kiss.

“Well, I’m awake now,” Clark said, grinning. “And, come to think of it, I may as well be, seeing as how I’m hours late for work.”

“I may go back to sleep,” Bruce said, trying to suppress a yawn. Then giving a cocky smile, he added, “Must have overexerted myself.”

Clark laughed. “Oh, gimme a break. You hardly moved.” He reluctantly got out of bed. “I should grab a shower,” he said, running his finger through the come that was still covering his abdomen.

Bruce cast an appraising glance up at Clark and smiled. “Okay, you take your shower. I’ll even let you take it by yourself. But just this once.”

_Yes_ , he thought to himself as Clark walked away, _that was a nice way to wake up_. But he was still going to go back to sleep… he had something to dream about now.


	19. "Lucky Guy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Bruce are in Smallville so they feel the need to take advantage of the country scenery...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 19: Outdoors, woods, parks, gardens
> 
> Sequel to Day 9: Against the Wall (“Mine”)  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/849089/chapters/1631056

Clark and Bruce drove the Kent pickup truck back into the yard on the last morning of their visit to Ma Kent. She had been sick for a couple of weeks and her son had come to stay with her and take care of the farm. Several days ago, he had gone back to Gotham to get Bruce, as the separation had become too much for them to bear. Martha was now feeling much better and able to manage on her own, so they boys were planning to leave after the day’s chores were completed.

They had just gotten in from taking fresh eggs to the local grocers. Clark had completed most of the morning chores, so all he and Bruce had to do before they joined Martha for breakfast was feed the animals.

Bruce was doing his best to be helpful and handy, but he wasn’t used to the early hours, so he was squinting into the sun, dragging behind Clark as they went into the barn.

“I told you that you could stay in bed until breakfast,” Clark said, noticing Bruce. “I could have handled all of this.” Bruce shook his head. “I’m fine. I want to help. You know I hate just sitting around and doing nothing. I _had_ to pitch in.”

“I know, I know,” Clark sighed with a smile. “You know what? After I get the animals fed, why don’t we go for a walk? There should be enough time before breakfast.” Bruce thought about it for a moment and agreed. Clark super sped around and gave all the animals their breakfast while Bruce watched admiringly as he blurred by.

“You ready?” Clark asked, offering Bruce his arm like a gentleman. Bruce glanced at his arm for a moment before sighing and slipping his hand through it. They walked away from the barn and out toward the orchard. Bruce unhooked his arm from Clark’s but took his hand instead and allowed Clark to guide him.

They weaved in and out under the trees, a contented companionable silence between them.

Clark led Bruce to the edge of his family’s property and they gazed out into the prairie that stretched for miles. “It really is kind of beautiful,” Bruce said softly. Clark smiled at him and slipped his arm around his waist. “I’ve always thought so,” he replied. Bruce turned his blue eyes up to Clark and they glinted in the sunlight. Clark pulled him close for a quick kiss and smiled as he pulled away, taking Bruce in the direction of the corn field.

“It’s taller than I expected,” Bruce said. “What is it that they say? Taller than a Guernsey’s eye…” Clark laughed. “I don’t know where you city people come up with that stuff. We don’t say that here.”

“Well, whatever,” Bruce replied, following Clark into the heart of the cornfield. He turned away and Clark slipped his arms around his waist from behind.

“Did I tell you how glad I am that you’re here?” Clark asked, kissing Bruce’s cheek. Bruce smiled and laid his hand softly on Clark’s strong arm. “You did. Several times, as I recall. But you can tell me several more, if you feel the need.” Bruce turned his face towards Clark and they kissed again, more passionately. Clark’s hand slowly slipped down from Bruce’s waist to his crotch as his tongue gained entrance to Bruce’s mouth. He rubbed softly on Bruce’s cock through the too-expensive jeans he was wearing in an attempt to look casual.

“Clark,” Bruce breathed. “What are you doing?”

“I should have thought that would be fairly obvious,” he replied with a smile, continuing to touch his boyfriend. “Clark, we can’t do this,” Bruce sighed.

“I thought you were supposed to be the adventurous one,” Clark said playfully. Bruce tried in vain to squirm out of Clark’s grip. “Normally, yes. But not here. What if your mother came out here and saw us?”

Clark held him tighter still and kissed his jaw. “She won’t come out here. No one is going to see anything… the corn is tall enough to hide us.” He kissed Bruce’s jaw again and nipped lightly at his ear, hot breath making Bruce weak. His hand was at Bruce’s zipper, threatening to yank it down.

Any resistance Bruce might have had was gone. “You should be ashamed,” he sighed before pressing a rough kiss to Clark’s lips.

Clark pulled Bruce’s zipper down and reached inside his underwear. He grasped Bruce’s cock and said, “mmm, mine.” He pulled the cock up over the waistband of his underwear and began to tease it with his hand. Bruce closed his eyes and let Clark take over him. “Use me,” he said calmly, forcing his voice to stay even, despite the fact that his insides were spiked and jagged with desire.

Clark whirled Bruce around to face him and grabbed his chin. They locked eyes for an instant before Clark gave him another hard kiss. Their tongues wrestled inside Bruce’s mouth as Clark continued to hold onto his face and threw his other arm around his waist. Bruce put his arms around Clark and very gently ran his hands over his back. They were still making up for lost time. After the two months apart, every spare moment since they had been in Smallville had been dedicated to being as close as they possibly could. Because truthfully, sex in a cornfield or the barn or Clark’s childhood bedroom wasn’t ideal to either of them, but being together was something that had become necessary to them both and to their relationship. They needed each other, craved each other. Their connection was so intense, it had to become physical. It was too big for words, yet too strong for silence.

Clark went down on his knees in front of Bruce and pulled his pants and underwear down. He glanced up into Bruce’s eyes and grasped his cock. “I love your cock,” he said warmly. Bruce ran his fingers through Clark’s hair and licked his lips. “It’s all for you.” Clark took Bruce’s cock in his mouth and licked at the slit teasingly. Within a moment, he had Bruce’s whole length in his mouth. “Mmm,” he sighed, holding on to Bruce’s hips and ass, urging Bruce to thrust into him. He stood back up and gave Bruce another strong kiss as he fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. Bruce reached for Clark’s zipper and opened his pants, rubbing his cock through his underwear.

Clark shoved Bruce down to his knees roughly and said, “Your turn.” Bruce smiled up at Clark desirously. He loved it when Clark was in charge. He yanked Clark’s pants and underwear down and swallowed his cock in one fell swoop. Clark slipped his shirt off and grabbed Bruce’s head roughly. He threaded his fingers through Bruce’s hair and grabbed on then began to thrust into Bruce’s mouth. He pushed Bruce’s head forward roughly, delighting in the sound of him gagging slightly. Bruce held tight to Clark’s hip with one hand and began to fist himself with the other.

Clark pulled Bruce back up to him and they kissed again, open mouthed and sloppy. Clark grabbed Bruce’s ass and smacked it as he spit in his mouth. He kissed Bruce’s shoulder and sucked and bit at him, leaving a mark. “Mine,” he murmured happily. He left four matching marks on Bruce’s chest as he pushed his hips into him.

They fell together to the ground and Clark held Bruce down with one hand as he sucked and bit at a spot right above Bruce’s belly button and left another mark. Bruce spread his legs and Clark teased his entrance with his thumb.

Clark grabbed his pants and pulled a condom out the pocket. Then, with a wry smile at Bruce, he pulled a travel sized bottle of lube out of the other pocket. Bruce pretended to be shocked. “You had this whole thing planned, didn’t you?”

Clark, who was preparing Bruce, smilingly asked, “Didn’t I ask you to go for a fuck walk?”

“I’m pretty sure you just made that up right now,” Bruce said, groaning as Clark ran his cock up and down his crack. Bruce lifted his legs up and Clark held them in place as he slowly slid into him. Bruce bucked up against him and Clark gave him a soft kiss. “I love you, Bruce Wayne.”

Bruce smiled. “I know.” Clark wrinkled his nose at Bruce and pulled out all the way. “Okay, okay,” Bruce said, exasperated. “I love you, too. Just please put it back in.” Clark smiled and gave him another kiss as he slammed back into him. He pounded him hard, enjoying watching him writhe and moan with pleasure. “You like that?” he demanded.

“Love it,” Bruce growled in response. Clark pushed Bruce’s legs back further and Bruce grabbed his own ankles. “God, that’s good,” he moaned, his eyes rolling back in his head.

“Say my name,” Clark demanded as he gave one hard thrust.

“Clark,” Bruce exclaimed. “Oh, God, yes, Clark!”

Clark held onto Bruce’s thighs, pushing them as far forward as they could go. The sound of their bodies slamming together took on a musical inflection when mixed with the sound of the two of them groaning, moaning, and breathing heavily. “Yes, fuck yes,” Clark grunted. “You’re mine… this is all mine… fucking love you.”

Bruce lowered his legs and pulled Clark down to him somewhat and they kissed. “I’m yours,” Bruce breathed. “I’ll be your little whore anytime.” Bruce began to tug on his cock and Clark’s body began to tense and tremble. He pulled out and discarded the condom, jerking his cock over Bruce’s stomach.

Clark came first and then Bruce. Bruce swiped two fingers through the sticky mess on his stomach and licked them. Clark lowered his head and kissed Bruce lovingly but lazily.

“We’d better get dressed and go back to the house,” Clark finally said. “Mom will be looking for us soon.” Bruce attempted to clean himself a bit with a handkerchief as they both dressed again. Clark took Bruce’s hand and led him out of the cornfield. They walked slowly back towards the house, glancing affectionately at one another every few moments. When they walked in the backdoor, Ma Kent glanced up from the crocheting she was doing and eyed them.

“I was wondering where you boys were,” she said calmly and sweetly. “Your breakfast is getting cold.” Clark could tell in a single glance that his mother had probably guessed what had held them up, but she’d never say anything out of respect for her son’s privacy and his relationship. He found himself thankful yet again that he had won the parental lottery. And when he glanced over at Bruce, who was adding sugar to Clark’s coffee for him, he was more than thankful that he had won the boyfriend lottery as well.

Simply put, he was a lucky guy.


	20. "Anniversary Island"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce takes Clark on a getaway for their anniversary but struggles to put his thoughts of Gotham out of his mind... until Clark provides a helpful distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 20: Your own kink

“And you’re sure you’ve got things covered?” Bruce asked for about the tenth time, phone pressed to his ear. Clark glanced over at him from his beach towel, shaking his head and laughing silently.

“Things are fine, Bruce,” Clark heard Dick reply. “Last night was actually really slow. And if I need help, there’s backup nearby. Just enjoy your vacation and stop checking in every five minutes. Now, unless there’s some major emergency, I’ll talk to you in a few days!” And he hung up.

“Dick?” Bruce growled in irritation. He set the phone down irritably and looked over at Clark and tried not to be annoyed by the amused expression on his face. Bruce was honestly trying not to worry and enjoy their vacation, because he knew this was important to Clark. It was important to him, too. This was the first anniversary they had decided to celebrate (beyond dinner, sharing a decadent dessert, and sex, that is). They were lounging on the beautiful, white sand beach on the little private island Bruce had bought Clark as an anniversary present.

“Should you really be so upset that your son is concerned about your well being and would like to see you show some semblance of being normal and happy?” Clark asked, peering over the top of his sunglasses at Bruce.

“I shouldn’t have left. Certainly not for any extended period,” Bruce sighed. “I’m not sure what I was thinking with this whole vacation thing.” Clark sighed in exasperation and put down the Agatha Christie Poirot novel he was reading. “I would imagine you were thinking that time away together would be fun, and that we deserved this. I happen to agree with that. But if you’re just _determined_ not to have a good time…”

“Okay, okay, I’ll try to be better company,” Bruce said in resignation, but with a smile. “This is nice… I’m glad we’re here. It’s just… I can’t pretend that I don’t worry.”

Clark, who was lying on his stomach on his colorful towel thought for a moment. Then, with a coy smile, he said, “Maybe you just need something to take your mind off of everything at home. A distraction.”

“Isn’t that why _you_ ’re here?” Bruce asked, pulling his towel just a bit closer to Clark’s.

Clark cocked an eyebrow. “Because I’m just that easy? You take me on this romantic getaway just to spend half the time pouting… maybe I don’t feel like distracting you.” Bruce took Clark’s hand and pulled it to his face. He caressed his jaw with it and kissed his palm. Clark gave him a very bored look and yawned.

“You’re really going to make me work for it, aren’t you?” he asked. Clark simply smirked at him in response. “All right,” Bruce sighed, crawling onto Clark’s towel. Clark rolled over onto his back, propping himself up on his elbows, and placed one leg on either side of Bruce.

“You are the most handsome, lovable, loving, and forgiving person I know,” Bruce cooed, kissing Clark’s neck. “I’m happy to be here with you,” he added, kissing Clark’s collarbone. “I’m sorry I was unpleasant company,” he said, with a kiss to Clark’s nipple. “I’m going to try harder,” he sighed, kissing Clark’s belly button. He ran his hand down Clark’s Hawaiian print board shorts and grazed over his cock as he came back up to Clark’s face and kissed him on the lips, as gently as the breeze that was blowing.

“Do you know what’s great about this being a private island?” Clark breathed as he wrapped his arms around Bruce’s waist. “We don’t really need these bathing suits.”

“No,” Bruce said with a smile. “No, we don’t.” They both slipped their bathing suits off and tossed them aside. Bruce ran a hand slowly down Clark’s torso and kissed him again. “Thank you, Bruce,” Clark said. “Thanks for all of this. The island and the vacation, I mean.”

“It isn’t too much, then?” Bruce asked.

“You mean compared to the leather jacket I bought you,” Clark said playfully, giving him a squeeze. “Hey,” Bruce said, wrinkling his nose. “I love that jacket. And I wasn’t expecting something this big from you… and this was really for both of us, anyways.”

“So I shouldn’t expect a city or something for our next anniversary?” he asked with a laugh. “If you want a city, you’re going to have to work really hard to earn it,” Bruce said raising an eyebrow suggestively. “You may want to start now.”

“Now, that’s a good plan,” Clark said, rolling Bruce over. He made a long trail of hot kisses and nibbles down Bruce’s body. He took his cock in his hand and began to fist him slowly he continued to kiss down his thigh. He kissed both of Bruce's bruised kneecaps and smiled up at him. He let go of his cock and stood on his knees before him. He took Bruce’s leg in his hand and effortlessly lifted his foot to his mouth.

Slowly, he licked his big toe and then took it in his mouth. He licked and sucked each toe in turn before licking once up his arch and down his sole.

“Ungh,” Bruce moaned. “I had… no idea you… feet…” He had grasped his cock and was rubbing rough little circles in it with his thumb.

Clark shrugged. “I like to try new things.” He gently put Bruce’s leg down and took his other foot in his hand. He smiled down at Bruce and licked his middle toe and then stuck his tongue between his big toe and second toe. He kissed each toe gently and licked across the ball of his foot. Then he pulled Bruce’s foot down to his crotch and rubbed it against his cock. “Mmm,” he sighed contentedly. He put his foot down and kissed his way back up Bruce’s leg.

He crawled back up to Bruce’s waist and straddled him. “Would you mind if I…?” he began as he reached behind him and guided Bruce’s cock to his hole.

“Please,” Bruce grunted. “By all means.” Clark smiled and shoved Bruce into himself. He sat down hard and took his whole length in and began to ride him.

“Oh, God,” Bruce groaned, bucking against him. He jerked his hips upwards a few times as Clark pushed down, but it didn’t take long. His whole body tensed as he came, face red.

“Well, that was embarrassingly quick, wasn’t it?” Bruce asked, grimacing. Clark smiled down at Bruce and gave him a quick kiss. “You shouldn’t have started without me.”

Bruce reached up and stroked Clark’s chest. “Maybe we should switch positions here. I can’t leave you all in progress like this.” Clark grinned and got off of Bruce’s cock. He spit in his hand and spread Bruce’s legs so he could shove a wet finger inside him. He quickly withdrew the digit and spit directly on his hole, massaging it in with his thumb. He pulled Bruce down to him a little and ran his cock along Bruce’s entrance. He slid into him slowly, pausing halfway as Bruce caught his breath. He wound his hips a little as he pushed all the way in.

“Fuck, that’s good,” Bruce sighed as Clark began to thrust into him. “So good,” Clark agreed. Clark held him down at the hip with one hand and cupped his face with the other hand. He bent into him and kissed him fiercely. He alternated hard, slow thrusts with hard slow kisses. Bruce’s breathing was ragged and Clark could only groan in pleasure.

Clark came to the edge soon. “Are you gonna come for me?” Bruce demanded. “Fuck, ahh, yeah,” Clark moaned. He came hard, trembling and grunting, and collapsed next to Bruce on the sand. They kissed and Bruce ran his hand up Clark’s ribs.

“How would you feel about coming back here next year?” Bruce began. “For our next anniversary, I mean.” Clark smiled over at him. “We should make it our tradition. Let’s come back every year. That is, if you think you can get away for a few days every year.”

“I can definitely manage that,” Bruce said fondly. He reached for Clark’s hand and laced their fingers together. “Happy anniversary, Clark.”

“Happy anniversary, Bruce.”


	21. "Piecrust Promises"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suffering a high fever, Bruce says things he doesn't mean to say and Clark tries hard not to get his hopes up that he means them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 21: Shower sex
> 
> Warning: Lots of feels, and not all of them good.

“Is it bad, Alfred?” Clark asked, face drawn. Alfred ushered Clark into the med bay in the Batcave. “He _has_ looked better before, sir. He’s been asking for you since he got in.”

Clark walked over to the cot where Bruce was resting. On his nightly patrol, he had been exposed to a poisonous gas. Alfred had already administered an antitoxin, so he was now battling a high fever, the last remaining symptom. Clark gently put his hand on Bruce’s hot, sweaty forehead and his eyes fluttered open. “Clark?” he croaked. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to visit Alfred,” Clark said with a smile. He pulled a chair up to the cot and sat at Bruce’s side. Bruce rolled over to face him and forced a little smile. Sensing that he’d be taken care of, Alfred excused himself and left Bruce in Clark’s hands. “So what happened tonight?” Clark asked him softly.

“A little gas,” Bruce said dismissively. “Nothing I haven’t dealt with before. You didn’t have to come all this way for me.” Clark reached over and put his hand on Bruce’s arm. “Distance isn’t really a problem for me. And besides, I _heard_ that you were asking for me.”

“Poor Alfred must be hearing things,” Bruce grumbled, his eyes drooping.

“I’m sure,” Clark replied as Bruce drifted off to sleep. The next couple of hours were spent with Bruce waking up every twenty minutes or so, slightly delirious, as Clark and Alfred monitored his vital signs, placed cool washcloths on his head, and administered IV fluids.

At one point, Bruce woke up and grabbed for Clark’s hand. Giving it a weak squeeze, he said, “Clark, I’m sorry. So sorry.”

Clark cocked his head curiously. “Sorry? For what?” Bruce shook his head. “For everything. I’m not good… to you. I should be, but I’m not.”

“Don’t talk like that,” Clark said, wrinkling his nose. “Just go back to sleep.”

Bruce furrowed his brows. “No, Clark. Listen. I want you to know that I plan to treat you better from now on. I’m going to work hard to deserve you.” Clark leaned close and ran his hand through Bruce’s sweat damp black hair. “You’re delirious. Please just go back to sleep. Don’t talk.” Bruce started to protest, but his heavy lids fell closed once again.

Clark sighed. Bruce _would_ have to have a 104 degree fever to become that emotional. But these things that he said were piecrust promises – easily made and easily broken. Clark knew that Bruce was already giving him just as much as he possibly could. Their relationship didn’t officially exist, because Bruce didn’t _have_ relationships. There was no romance, and tenderness was reserved for the dark only. And Bruce hadn’t said this explicitly, but he had implied in so many words that talk of feelings was forbidden. None of this was easy for Bruce, and Clark knew that he’d have to be patient and understanding with him if he wanted anything from him at all. He couldn’t make demands about their relationship because Bruce would pull farther away. He couldn’t expect Bruce to change overnight or go beyond his comfort level, even though he suspected that deep down, Bruce wanted to go there but wasn’t ready.

Clark would put up with a lot because he knew that his feelings went beyond the vague thing that was currently between them, and without even realizing it, he had decided that he would wait for Bruce to realize that he felt the same way… even though it seemed that would take a while. Clark didn’t think that this fever was making him realize it now, but it was, perhaps, making him say things he wasn’t ready to say. He didn’t expect Bruce to even remember that he was there, let alone any of this conversation. He couldn’t hold him to it, nor could he really hold it against him when those piecrust promises were inevitably broken. He had realized a long time ago that he couldn’t _make_ Bruce love him, nor he could make Bruce confront his feelings enough to realize that he already did love him.

Clark knew he had to take his time… and he had time. Even though waiting, and settling for less of a relationship than he really wanted, wasn’t always easy…

Bruce’s fever finally broke about an hour after that conversation. He began to come back around and was surprised (as Clark predicted) to see him there. “You really didn’t have to come,” he said stoutly. “I’m fine. You shouldn’t have worried.”

“I was never worried,” Clark said resolutely. “I knew you’d be okay.”

“Well, good,” Bruce said, casting a glance up at him. A few silent moments passed before he announced, “I need a shower.” Then, watching Clark’s face carefully, he asked, “Care to join me?”

Clark smiled. “Aren’t you a bit too weak for that?” And without missing a beat, Bruce replied, “That’s _why_ I need you in there with me. _Because_ I’m too weak to go by myself.” Clark had to laugh. Now, he wanted to resist that invitation. He knew Bruce should just rest until he was fully recovered, but hearing his voice sounding normal again and seeing that cheeky look in his eye reminded Clark of how being with Bruce felt, and how badly he needed to feel that right now. He could never resist him.

They went to the changing area and Clark pulled the boxers and tank top Bruce wore off of him gently. Bruce reached up and rubbed Clark’s chest through his Big Apricot t-shirt and peeled it off of him slowly. He fumbled with the zipper on his jeans until Clark yanked them and the underwear underneath them off himself. They stepped under the slightly warm water of the shower spray and Bruce let it soak him for a moment.

He leaned back against the shower wall and grabbed Clark at the waist. He pulled him close to him and Clark leaned in to kiss him. Bruce’s breath was hotter than it normally was… still had a bit of a fever. “Mmm, are you sure you’re okay?” Clark asked.

“I’ll be fine if you don’t leave,” Bruce said, pulling Clark back to him. Clark gave him another kiss and they smiled at each other under the water. Bruce reached for the hospital grade antiseptic soap and handed it to Clark.

Clark poured some of the soap in his hand and created a little lather under the water and then rubbed it into Bruce’s chest. Bruce washed his arms as Clark ran his hands slowly over his abs and his pecks before leaning in to give a quick kiss to his nipple. Bruce tipped Clark’s chin up to him and Clark gave him another soft, slow kiss as Bruce’s fingers found their way to Clark’s wet hair.

Bruce turned around and Clark used more lather to wash his back. His hands ghosted over Bruce’s skin and rubbed gentle circles here and there. His soapy hands traveled lower and rubbed across the small of his back and down his ass. Clark pressed his body against Bruce’s as his hand moved around to the front of him and gently caressed his cock.

Bruce spread his legs and stuck his ass out a little. Clark ran a finger down his ass crack and stuck it in him quickly, thrusting in and enjoying the way Bruce’s body bucked slightly at the feel of it.

They needed no words for what was happening. Bruce’s body was inviting Clark in, and he eagerly took him up on it. He slid in slowly, cautiously, and waited for Bruce to push back on him. He was gentle as he thrust into him, wrapping his arm around Bruce’s body and stroking his chest. He laid his head on his shoulder, kissed his skin, and sighed.

He began to thrust a little harder as Bruce reached down and began to fist himself. Clark lowered his hand so that it was on Bruce’s cock next to his own hand and they tugged in unison. Clark’s body jerked out of his control slightly as he squeezed his eyes shut and came with a groan. He pulled out and turned Bruce to face him. He pressed another passionate kiss to his lips as he reached down and continued to fist his cock. After a moment, Bruce came as well, splattering Clark’s hip and watching it rinse down the drain.

Bruce put his arms around Clark and held him close for a minute before whispering in his ear, “Thank you for being here.” Clark gently kissed his jaw and replied, “Of course. Any time. Always.” Bruce let him go and turned the water off.

Clark smiled as they stepped out of the shower and wrapped towels around their waists. But when he glanced over at Bruce, he saw him giving him that “you are dismissed” look he had perfected. Well, he had done what he set out to do… he had made sure Bruce was all right. He had sat beside when he needed someone. He had claimed a little closeness for himself.

And he had told himself not to put much stock in what Bruce said while he had that fever. He thought he had known better than to believe. But the deflated feeling he got when he saw Bruce look at him like he was in the way said that it was all easier said than done.

He dressed and left, wondering why he put himself through dealing with Bruce.

Oh, yeah. He loved the bastard.

He sighed to himself as he left, not seeing that Bruce was standing behind him wishing he had insisted on staying.


	22. "The Thing About Gift Giving"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys continue destroying furniture...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 22: On the desk

“Delivery for Clark Kent,” the man at the door said, shoving a clipboard at Clark with a receipt for him to sign.

“There must be a mistake, sir,” Clark said. “I didn’t order any…” he paused to scan the slip to see what was being delivered to him. “Mahogany desk!”

“Listen,” the delivery man said, “We don’t work in the store. We don’t know or care who orders or buys what. We just take the stuff to the addresses we’re given. And this is the one we were given.”

Clark stayed silent as two men came in behind the first one, each holding one end of a heavy and expensive looking federalist style mahogany desk. It clicked into place suddenly. This was Bruce’s doing. He had the habit of giving gifts to show his gratitude. This generosity wasn’t a bad quality, per se, but it sometimes made Clark uncomfortable. Like the time a few months back that he had given Bruce a mug. The gift wasn’t the $7 cup from the souvenir kiosk outside the Planet office, it was the fact that Clark was giving Bruce a mug to be kept in his apartment that he could use when he slept over. It was like giving him a key. Symbolic. Bruce had responded by buying Clark a Rolex watch. It was _nice_ , of course, but it didn’t mean anything.

But Clark had to admit that the desk was a little different. He needed a new desk, and he and Bruce sort of shared responsibility for that one. This was certainly expensive, but it was as close to practical as Bruce would probably go.

When the delivery men had gone, Clark began to examine the new desk and found a card in one of the drawers. He smiled as he read the message in Bruce’s neat handwriting.

> _Clark,_
> 
> _My condolences on the loss of your desk. I realize that this desk could never fill the hole in your heart, but perhaps it can fill the hole in your apartment. It’s sturdier than the old one, so we’ll have to work a bit harder to reduce it to a pile of kindling. I suggest we break it in next time I visit._
> 
> _~B_

Clark tapped the card against his chin and sat on the edge of the desk. He thought back to two evenings ago… the night his old desk died…

  
…

Clark had gotten the fairly dull assignment of reviewing the opera that was in town. Bruce had been comped tickets because of his status, so the two of them had decided to go together. It was the first time they had gone out together to a high profile event, and they both looked devastatingly handsome in tuxedos. The opera itself was fine – _Carmen_. Bruce had seen it before, and he’d seen it performed better. Clark spent most of the show thinking how to best word the review so as to be honest, but not cruel.

“Well, that was a _fun_ way to spend an evening,” Bruce said in a bored tone in the cab on the way back to Clark’s apartment. “It could still improve,” Clark replied, casually putting his hand on Bruce’s knee.

“What are you suggesting?” Bruce asked, cocking an eyebrow. Clark licked his lips and ran his hand gently up Bruce’s thigh. “Getting handsy in the back of a cab?” Bruce whispered. “I’m surprised at you!” Clark smiled lasciviously as his hand traveled just a little higher – just enough to graze his crotch. Bruce leaned into him and kissed him fiercely.

When they reached Clark’s apartment building, they quickly paid the cabbie and hurried up the stairs hand-in-hand. Bruce draped his arms around the taller man as he fumbled with the key to his place and tried to kiss him over his shoulder all at once. When he got the door open, they practically stumbled in, entangling their bodies as they moved in unison.

The clothes came off quickly and littered the floor of the front room. “I’ve been thinking about fucking you all evening,” Bruce growled. “Funny how our thoughts are always in synch nowadays,” Clark responded hungrily. He gave Bruce a long, passionate kiss on the lips then brushed one along his jaw. Bruce ran his hand down Clark’s back and gave his ass a squeeze.

Clark broke away from Bruce and started to walk towards his desk. “No, now where are you going?” Clark grinned. “I have a little something for you. I picked this up today.” He pulled a little tube out of the side drawer of his desk and handed it to Bruce, who had been reluctant to let him out of his grasp.

Bruce grinned. “Cherry.” He pulled Clark close and kissed him again. Clark tilted his head back and Bruce kissed a trail down his neck as he twisted the cap off the lube. He squeezed some of the cherry flavored fluid on his finger and rubbed it on Clark’s nipple. Slowly he licked it off, hips beginning to grind softly. Clark took his hand and stuck Bruce’s sticky finger in his mouth and said, “mmm.” They kissed again and Bruce sighed.

He patted the desk and said, “Hop up.” Clark smiled and sat on the edge of the desk, legs open for Bruce to stand between them. He dabbed more of the cherry lube on Clark’s nipples and his collarbone. Bruce licked slowly as Clark ran his fingers through his hair.

Bruce squeezed a gracious amount of lube into his hand and grasped Clark’s dick. “How does that feel?” he asked, massaging Clark’s hard cock. “Good,” he breathed. “So damn good.” Bruce kissed Clark’s belly button and licked a trail down to his cock. He took the head in his mouth and licked teasingly at the slit before sucking it. He began to slowly fist his shaft as he continued to work the head in his mouth.

“Fuck, that feels good, Bruce,” Clark moaned, gripping the edge of his desk. He gripped it so hard, in fact, that the cheap, particle board crumbled in his hands and fell away to the floor. They locked eyes and laughed. “Whoops,” Clark said, blushing slightly. Bruce straightened up and kissed Clark once and they pressed their foreheads together. “Don’t you dare get embarrassed,” he said softly and kissed him again.

“Why don’t you come up here and fuck me?” Clark asked. “You are filthy, Mr. Kent,” Bruce said, pretending to be shocked. “And I love that about you.”

Clark scooted back on the desk, almost all the way to the window that looked out over the busy street below, as Bruce climbed up on the desk with him. He straddled Clark and brought their cocks together thrusting slightly.

Clark reached over beside him and moved his laptop off the desk before stretching out. Bruce stood on his knees before him and ran his hand down Clark’s perfect torso. He grabbed Clark’s wrists and lifted them over his head and accidently knocked the lamp over. Clark laughed as it crashed to the floor. “Shit! I’m sorry,” Bruce began. Clark shook his head. “It was ugly anyways. It doesn’t matter.” Bruce smiled down at him and kissed him once before squeezing more of the cherry lube in his palm and slicking himself. “You’d think this was the first time this happened with the amount of destruction that’s gone on here,” Bruce said, struggling to keep his cool as he stuck a finger in Clark’s tight hole.

“Mmm,” Clark sighed. “I… don’t care… lamp and desk. Just do it.” Bruce licked his lips and obeyed the order. He entered Clark with a grunt and slowly began to thrust into him.

“Ah, yes, Bruce,” Clark moaned. “Harder, baby. I can take it.” He laced his fingers through Bruce’s hair as he leaned in to kiss him, soft and gentle. He began to accelerate his thrusts going faster, harder, deeper, stronger.

Clark began to tug mercilessly at his own cock. “Fuck, you’re so good,” he moaned. “You like that?” Bruce demanded and Clark grunted in response. Bruce pounded as hard as he could and the desk creaked below them.

Clark came, marking his stomach and Bruce’s. He bucked up against Bruce wildly and Bruce pushed back into him as he came inside Clark, leaving him warm and wet.

It was this final exertion (not to mention the weight of two very well built grown men) that proved to be too much for the dorm room ready desk. The joint on the left side broke and a crack went down the middle of the writing surface. In the state they were in, they didn’t realize they were falling until they and the broken pile of cheap wood were on the floor.

…

  
Clark was brought back from his reverie by the doorbell. As he hoped and expected, it was Bruce. “Come to see how much more damage we can do to my furniture?” Clark asked with a smile. “I bought the sturdiest piece available,” Bruce began. “We probably wouldn’t even be able to damage it… even if we wanted to.”

A coy smile spread across Clark’s face. “Is that a challenge or something?”

“Maybe,” Bruce smirked. “Maybe.”


	23. "Primates Like Us"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A research related viewing of a porn video inspires the boys to go a bit outside their comfort zone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 23: Trying new position

Clark was sitting cross legged in the middle of his and Bruce’s bed with his laptop open in front of him. It was the middle of the night and Bruce was still not back from patrol, and Clark was watching porn. But he was watching it with the curiosity and observation skills of a scientist. His arms were crossed and he was paying close attention, concentrating on what he saw. If he didn’t have an eidetic memory he’d have been taking notes.

This was the sight that greeted Bruce when he came to bed.

“Porn? Really?” Bruce asked as he gently ran the back of his hand along Clark’s jaw. Clark looked up at him and said, “Come here, look at this.” Bruce removed his bathrobe and sat on the side of the bed. Clark scooted closer and moved his laptop between them and restarted the clip. The two men on the screen were kissing passionately and pawing at each others’ clothes. Clark sighed and dragged the cursor to the five minute mark.

“Are you trying to tell me something?” Bruce asked. “Is that like a passive aggressive rejection of foreplay?” Clark rolled his eyes and smiled. “No. You’re not getting off that easily. Just keep watching.” One of the men on the screen was pushing the other man’s ankles back to his ears and rimming him. Bruce leaned closer to Clark and kissed his neck. Clark ran his fingers affectionately through Bruce’s hair and along his jaw, but said, “Pay attention, now.” One man was now grabbing hold of the other’s ankles and urging him up off of his back so he was resting on his shoulders and his ass was in the air. The top then stood in front of him and inserted himself.

“Doesn’t that look fun?” Clark said, smiling warmly, rather excitedly. A smile threatened to break out on Bruce’s lips, but he struggled to maintain his serious façade. “Yes. It does. I believe that position is called ‘the bonobo.’”

“So, you’ve done it before?” Clark asked.

“Well, no,” Bruce said, coloring slightly. “I’ve researched…” He saw Clark smiling and about to say something, probably something snide, so he steamrolled on. “Are you showing me this because _you_ would like to do it?” Clark shrugged. “The thought had crossed my mind…”

Bruce smiled. “Come here, you little freak.” He pulled Clark close to him and kissed him roughly, just the way he knew Clark liked it when he was feeling adventurous. Clark smiled into the kiss and inhaled Bruce’s scent. “So you’re into my little experiment?” Bruce grunted an “mhm” as he rolled Clark onto his back and bit at his lip.

Clark began to tug at the sweatpants Bruce was wearing and slipped his hands down under the waistband. He grabbed hold of Bruce’s ass and sighed. “I love your body,” he said, his voice muffled by the kisses Bruce was still giving him. Bruce peeled the Gotham Zoo t-shirt Clark was wearing (which was actually his, he noticed) off of him and kissed his neck and collarbone. He slipped his sweatpants off and then pulled Clark’s pajamas off as well. He continued kissing him, tasting every inch of his mouth with his eager tongue, as he ran his hand over that perfect chest. Clark wrapped his leg around Bruce’s knees and pulled him in a little closer so their bodies were flush against one another. Bruce laughed slightly and dug his nails into Clark’s chest as much as he could. It felt like a tickle. Clark reached for Bruce’s hand and laced their fingers together. “Mmm,” Bruce sighed. “Do you know what I love about having sex with you?”

Clark grinned and kissed the tip of Bruce’s nose. “Everything?” Bruce rolled his hips slightly so his cock would just brush against Clark’s. “Besides that,” he said, smiling.

“Then what, my love?” Clark asked, reaching up and tucking a black lock behind Bruce’s ear. “You’re stronger than I am,” Bruce said calmly. “You’re the first person I was ever with who was the stronger one.” Bruce didn’t say it, but after all their years together, all they had been through and all the sex they had had, Clark knew something about Bruce that no one else did – he _liked_ to be overpowered in bed. Because if his partner could overpower _him_ , it meant more when _he_ was the one doing the overpowering instead.

But Clark didn’t say any of that, for psychology almost always killed the mood. Instead, he said, “You better mean first _and_ last.” Bruce nuzzled his face against Clark’s, like a cat marking a beloved human pet. “I should have thought that would go without saying by now.”

Clark’s lips grazed the side of Bruce’s face and his earlobe. “It does, but that doesn’t mean you _shouldn’t_ say it anyways. Just from time to time.”

Bruce reached for both of Clark’s hands and kissed him once, soft and sweet this time. “Clark, do you think of me as a happy person?”

Clark scoffed. “That’s a silly question.” Bruce shook his head and sighed. “Fair enough. But in your estimation, do I seem to be a happier person now than say, when we first met?”

Clark thought for a moment before nodding. “I would say so. You smile occasionally now.” Bruce nodded. “Yes. And you are entirely to thank for that.” Clark felt himself blush slightly as he kissed Bruce. His voice was wobbly as he asked, “Was that so hard?”

“No,” Bruce said suggestively. “But this is.” And he thrust against Clark, coaxing a little gasp of surprise and pleasure from him. Clark pressed his lips to Bruce’s and reached up to grab hold of his hair. “We should fuck now,” he breathed. Bruce reached down and ran his finger teasingly up the length of Clark’s cock as he licked his neck. “Fuck yes we should, you fucking gorgeous thing.”

Bruce sat on his knees and reached across Clark to the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lube they kept there. Clark reached behind him and moved the pillow from under his head and stretched out flat on his back. “Okay,” Bruce muttered, more to himself than to Clark. “Grab the ankles and lift up. Here.” He took hold of Clark’s ankles and lifted his legs up all the way. Then he gently lifted Clark’s back somewhat so that he was resting on his shoulders and upper back, his knees by his face. It was lucky Clark was flexible and had good balance.

Bruce ran his finger along Clark’s exposed hole and watched him shudder slightly. “Since I’ve got you here,” Bruce began before licking at Clark’s hole. “Oh, shit, that’s good,” Clark moaned as Bruce continued to lick at him slowly at first, then faster. He spit on the pucker and rubbed it on with his thumb as he took his cock in his other hand and slowly began to fist himself. He continued licking Clark so fast that he felt dizzy. And then he licked once more, slowly, teasing and Clark begged, “Oh, God, yes Bruce. Fuck me, please fuck me.”

“Is that what you want?” Bruce asked. “So bad,” Clark moaned. Bruce picked up the lube and added a generous amount to Clark’s tight hole. Then he massaged a generous dollop onto his cock. He stood up and lined his cock up with Clark’s entrance and slid in slowly. “Ungh,” Clark groaned. Bruce was on his tiptoes and he leaned over Clark enough that his head was between Clark’s feet and his hands were pressed into the bed on either side of Clark’s head. Bruce rolled his hips forward slightly, letting Clark adjust and stretch to him. “Ooooh,” Clark moaned. He thrust slowly and not very deep. Clark still felt tight. It felt really good to him, but he wasn’t sure how it felt for Clark.

“Is this… okay?” Bruce grunted. “Perfect,” Clark said with a smile, a little eager. “You can go harder.” Bruce bit his lip and began to thrust into Clark a little harder and faster. He watched Clark’s face, his eyes closed tight and his mouth hanging open slightly, so invitingly. Clark licked his lips once and then glanced up at Bruce with a look of pure lust. Bruce leaned down even further and pressed a kiss to those beautiful lips as he pushed even deeper.

“Oh, yeah, that’s it,” Clark moaned, voice pitched a little higher. “Fuck, Bruce, you’re good.”

“So it’s working for you?” Bruce asked, licking his lips. “God yes,” Clark moaned. “You?”

“It’s fucking genius,” Bruce groaned in response. It was good. It was _too_ good. He couldn’t hold back anymore. His hips jerked forward uncontrollably and he pounded hard, Clark moaning, almost whimpering, in pleasure. “I’m gonna…” Bruce began. “I have to come. I’m gonna come, Clark.”

He pulled out and jerked his cock a few times. He was close enough to the edge that this was enough to have him arching his back, grunting almost apelike, as he shot his load on Clark’s chest. Clark lowered his legs, trapping Bruce between them. Bruce grabbed Clark’s cock and began to jerk him quickly, looking in his eyes, loving the look on his face when he came, adding to the base coat of Bruce’s.

“Wow,” they both said as Bruce collapsed next to Clark on the bed. They locked eyes and laughed. Clark lazily ran his hand down Bruce’s arm and hooked his pinky through his. They were silent for a while, staring up at the ceiling, content.

After a while, Bruce rolled onto his side and cleared his throat. “Clark,” he began quietly. “Can I make a confession?” Clark turned his head to face him. “Of course, unless you’re confessing that you want to go again. I still need a few more minutes.”

Bruce smiled. “It’s not that.” Then, “Really? A few minutes? That’s impressive.” Clark poked him in the ribs and grinned. “You were confessing something?”

“Right,” Bruce continued. “Well, that video you showed me… I had seen it before.”

Clark laughed. “I knew that already. That’s the thing about joining a porn site as a couple… same password. There is a history tab, you know.” An annoyed expression crossed Bruce’s face before it was replaced by a shy smile. “I should be upset. That was borderline sneaky.”

“Borderline at best,” Clark said, rolling his eyes. “And you can’t argue with the results.” Bruce rolled his eyes right back, but he leaned in for a kiss as well. Scientist Clark’s experiment had been a success.


	24. "Persuasion"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce disappears, leaving Clark behind, broken. They both try to find their way back to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 24: Shy
> 
> (Story suggested by HisBabyGirl18 -- thanks!!)

The longer Bruce was gone, the less likely, it seemed, that he would ever come back. He had gone on a mission off planet and should have been gone for a week, tops. After two days all communication ceased. The ship he had been in wasn’t giving any signals and none of the League’s technology could trace it. It was as if he had vanished into thin air. After two weeks, it was obvious something was really wrong. Clark had searched the whole system – no traces of the ship being there or ever having been there. No wreckage. Nothing.

Clark had thought that there was nowhere in the whole universe Bruce could go that he wouldn’t be able to find him, but he was wrong.

He was wrong.

Months passed and he was haunted by Bruce’s absence. He woke up every morning and got a punch in the gut. _You’re alone_. He stumbled over everything all day. _You’re lost_. He clung to the edge of the mattress, wide awake at night. _He’s gone_.

People told him how Bruce would feel about his depression _if_ he were there, as if they knew better than he did. He winced when they told him _what Bruce would want_. But worst of all was when someone claimed to know, “just how he felt.” No, he didn’t imagine they did. People got divorced or broke up. People were widowed. But not a lot of people lost a husband because he just vanished.

Clark withdrew. He realized at a certain point that he couldn’t keep up his life as Clark Kent, because how could there be a Clark if there wasn’t a Bruce? He moved out of the manor house and into the Fortress full time. There was Superman. There would always be Superman. But mostly there was Kal-El, the lonely alien man.

***********************

The damned spell. Bruce’s ship had gone down a few days after he left earth, but he had landed safely on a small, uninhabited planet with a safe environment for human beings. But the damned spell had complicated matters.

Klarion the Witch Boy and his familiar Teekl had seen to it that the ship wouldn’t be recovered. The spell had cloaked the ship so effectively that it would appear to the world to have vanished. Bruce’s teammates wouldn’t be able to find him, nor could he contact them.

He spent months, long lonesome months, trying to repair the ship with the primitive materials at his disposal, and using his survival skills to take care of himself in the wilderness.

The first thing he did every morning was look to the sky… because he couldn’t stop hoping Clark would somehow know, somehow come to him.

***************************************

Bruce couldn’t believe it when he finally got the ship working. It was still shaky and not the safest vehicle Bruce had piloted, but it would get him home, and that was all that mattered. Alfred remained unflappable, not showing a bit of surprise at Bruce’s unceremonious return. He was relieved, of course, but he warned Master Bruce that things had changed in his absence.

Clark was gone, but things looked as if he had never left. His glasses were on the nightstand on his side of the bed and the book he had been reading when Bruce left ( _Persuasion_ by Jane Austen – hadn’t Bruce ribbed him for that) was sitting undisturbed, a now faded grocery store receipt marking his place (page 178). Bruce’s slippers were still resting beside the armchair that had his bathrobe draped across it.

The League confirmed that Superman was still active, but he had ceased his activity with them. Those that had seen him said that he had been “a mess” or “in a bad way.” But no one knew where he was.

He went to Smallville and even Martha didn’t know where her son was. But even as he looked in every possible place Clark might be and asked everyone they knew, he felt rather than knew where Clark must be. And he even half expected what he would find.

*************************************

Bruce let himself into the Fortress and took a deep breath. He didn’t have time to prepare himself because Kal-El was charging toward him, looking ferocious, and yelling, “Intruder!” in Kryptonese.

Bruce’s mind blanked momentarily. Why hadn’t he been practicing his Kryptonese? “Clark! It’s me! It’s Bruce,” Bruce managed to choke out in imperfect Kryptonese. He was sure he had done some very sloppy conjugation, but it hardly mattered now.

And then it happened. Kal seized him by the neck and held him in the air. “Who are you? How did you get in here?” He squirmed and tried to pry those strong fingers from around his throat, but there was no use. “Cl – Kal!” Bruce breathed. Kal’s eyes widened in shock and he dropped him, stepping back.

“Who are you?” he demanded again in Kryptonese. Bruce gasped for breath on the ground and finally managed to say, “Bruce. Batman. Kal, I…” And how to finish that thought? He got back to his feet and couldn’t look at Kal-El, who was staring at him hard. He couldn’t bear to look into those eyes that looked exactly the same yet somehow didn’t recognize him. “I…” Bruce stammered again. _I’m your husband. I love you. I need you to snap out of this_. But none of that would come out.

“I’m your partner,” Bruce managed. It was true in more ways than one.

“Bruce,” Kal repeated. “Batman.” He furrowed his brows. “My partner.” He backed away slowly, looking frightened. No, not frightened… panicked. “That’s not… I… I’m alone.”

Bruce stepped toward him slowly, tentatively. “You are not alone. You are with me.” Kal walked toward him, still nervous, breathing spiked. The intense look in his eyes was almost frightening. Bruce nearly backed away but Kal put his hand over Bruce’s heart, gently, timidly. “I’m with you?”

Bruce nodded. “You are with me. I’m with you.” He gently laid his hand over Kal’s and the alien dropped his gaze. He slipped his hand out of Bruce’s grasp and pulled it away as if Bruce’s touch had burned him. He walked away and Bruce wondered what to say or what to do. But when Kal glanced back over his shoulder at him, there was a look in his eyes, something Bruce recognized. It was as if he was beckoning for Bruce to follow him.

So he did.

Kal led him to the bedroom and cast a nervous look back at him. He stood in front of Bruce and leaned in to him slowly. And he kissed him. It was soft and almost chaste, but Kal had kissed him. Bruce blinked and moved back to kiss him again, and Kal let him.

“I… Bruce…this is…” Kal began in Kryptonese. “I want…” he finished in English. He touched Bruce’s face and his hip. He didn’t know what to do with his hands. He backed away and sat on the edge of his bed and looked up at Bruce tentatively. Bruce sat down beside him and kissed again, slightly less softly this time and he heard him sigh. Kal sniffed Bruce’s neck and then pressed his cheek against the pulse point.

He looked up at Bruce and his blue eyes glowed. He pressed a kiss into Bruce’s neck, very softly and tentatively. He laid back on the bed and glanced over at Bruce with nervous anticipation in his eyes. Bruce took the invitation and crept closer, nervous. Bruce leaned over him, gave him another soft kiss, and looked searchingly into his eyes. Was _this_ man ever again going to be the man he loved? He brushed his hand lightly, very lightly, along Kal’s jaw and he trembled at the touch.

Kal reached down, loosened his belt, and lowered his tights. “Would you… touch… me?” Bruce nodded and ran his hand gently, slowly along the length of Kal’s cock. Then he grasped him at the base, very gently and fisted him a few times. Kal closed his eyes and sighed. He was hardening, and Bruce’s body was responding to the sight and feel of him.

Kal lifted his head up and licked his lips as glanced down at the bulge growing in Bruce’s pants. He reached out to touch him as he kissed his lips once more. Bruce unzipped his pants and pulled them down. Kal eyed him, looking appreciative, and a smile began to creep on his face. He spread his legs and said, “Would you? Please?”

“Are you sure?” Bruce asked. Kal nodded. “Please… I don’t want… to be alone…”

Bruce spit in his palm and slicked his cock. Kal lay perfectly still, as Bruce entered him. His only reaction was to close his eyes and sigh calmly. Bruce didn’t know what to do with his hands so he pressed them into the bed, one on either side of Kal. He thrust slowly and waited, almost prayed, for Kal to react.

Bruce groaned as he tried to slow himself down. It had been too long and his body was betraying him by going slightly out of control.

And then Kal sighed once. He moaned softly and arched his back up slightly. And then his eyes fluttered open and he reached up and touched Bruce’s face.

“Oh, Bruce,” he moaned. He took Bruce’s face in both hands. “My Bruce.” And the part of himself that he had turned off and denied for so long now came roaring back. He was whole again, and it was because his Bruce was with him.

Bruce smiled. “Clark?” But he didn’t have to ask. He knew. He kissed him then, passionately, hungrily. And then Clark’s arms were around his back, pulling him deeper. He ran his hand up Bruce’s back and tangled it in his hair. Their mouths parted and Clark gasped for air, moaning Bruce’s name in a strangled cry.

Bruce came, grunting, face red and eyes watering. He kissed him again, desperate, dying to pull Clark close enough to him that nothing could part them. Clark moaned into his mouth, almost whimpering, and Bruce pulled out. Bruce fisted him to climax and they continued to kiss like it was the very first time… and in a way, it was.

Bruce rolled off of him but pulled him close. Clark put his head on Bruce’s chest and glanced up into his eyes. “I’m dreaming again,” he said flatly. He was back to full sentences in English, Bruce noticed.

“If you’re dreaming, so am I,” Bruce replied. “I thought I had lost you.”

“I thought you were… gone,” Clark said, voice shaking. “And then I…” He broke off, and Bruce could feel a warm tear fall and land on his chest. Bruce gently reached down and tipped Clark’s chin up. He wiped a tear away gently with his thumb.

Clark turned his head away and wiped his eye with the back of his hand. “I feel like such a fool.” Bruce smiled. “For being sentimental and emotional?”

“For a lot of things,” Clark said. And Bruce held him tighter. There would be so much to discuss, but now wasn’t the time. Bruce pressed his face into Clark’s hair and inhaled his scent deeply. Bruce ran his hand down Clark’s back and squeezed him a little tighter. “Let’s not do this again,” Clark said softly.

“What, sex?” Bruce asked. “Did I hurt you…?” Clark shook his head. “No, nothing like that. I just… don’t leave me alone again.”

Bruce kissed Clark’s forehead. “I won’t leave if you won’t.” And Clark tipped his head up again, pressing a kiss to Bruce’s mouth. “That sounds like a fair deal,” he said, snuggling into the man who had saved him from slipping away forever.


	25. "The Old Razzle Dazzle"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another movie night, and Bruce disapproves of Clark's film choice but is enthusiastic about the rest of the evening's entertainment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 25: With toys

Bruce was at Clark’s apartment for a movie night. The movie that evening was _Chicago_ (Clark’s choice) and the singing had worn thin for Bruce after the first number. He had wandered into the kitchen to make popcorn, and while it was in the microwave he looked in the cabinet above the counter where Clark kept the spices. He grabbed the salt and the garlic powder and glanced at the end of the counter, where Clark’s unopened mail was sitting. Not that Bruce was snooping, but he happened to notice a cable bill, a letter from Clark’s parents, the latest L.L. Bean catalog, and a box with the flaps sitting open. Bruce peeped inside the box, reasoning that the box _was_ open, and saw something that surprised him.

Inside the box was a black double ended dildo. He lifted it up and examined it before wandering back to the front room and raising his eyebrows curiously at Clark. “What is…?” he began before Clark’s smile cut him off. “That’s a little something I bought for us. But if you don’t even know what it is, I’m not sure I want to use it with you.”

“ _You_?” Bruce began questioningly. “Bought _this_?” Clark nodded. “I did. Yes.”

“You just took it upon yourself to buy this,” Bruce said. “For us.”

“Is that a problem?” Clark asked. “Not at all,” Bruce said quickly.

Clark smiled tentatively. “Then you’re open to it, so to speak?”

Bruce licked his lips and cocked his head suggestively, but he simply said, “Watch the movie, Clark.” Bruce set the dildo on the end table and went back to the kitchen for the popcorn. They watched the movie, eating the popcorn silently. By the time the bowl was empty, the movie was almost half way over. “Do you want more?” Bruce asked, holding the empty bowl up. “No, popcorn’s not what I want at the moment,” Clark sighed, scooting closer to Bruce.

Bruce smiled at him and put an arm around his shoulder. Clark snuck a kiss and ran his hand up Bruce’s side. “Can we possibly mute the movie?” Bruce breathed. “So we can concentrate.”

“No,” Clark protested, a bit pouty. “I want to hear it. You’ve just been trying to think of a reason to get me to turn it off since before I put it on.” Bruce sighed. “I’m sorry, Clark, but this has to be one of the most annoying movies I’ve ever seen.”

“It won an Oscar,” Clark said stoutly. Bruce rolled his eyes. “That doesn’t mean anything.”

“Well, I like it,” Clark said. “And it was my turn to pick, was it not?” Bruce nodded. “It is. And I’m sitting through it as best as I can.”

Clark huffed a laugh. “You haven’t wasted a single opportunity to criticize and I’m surprised you haven’t given yourself a headache with all the eye rolling. I mean, really. What’s wrong with this movie? The music is catchy and it’s funny.”

“You’re surprisingly passionate about this,” Bruce observed. But Clark gave him a look and he just sighed and said, “It’s Renee Zellwegger. She’s one of the most irritating actresses I’ve ever had to watch struggle through a script.”

“ _Really_?” Clark asked, looking genuinely surprised. “I mean, she’s no Meryl Streep or anything, but I wouldn’t call her untalented. I believe she’s won an Oscar as well. And she was great in _Bridget Jones’ Diary_.”

“You’ve seen _Bridget Jones’ Diary_?” Bruce asked, amused. “I just wanted to see how faithfully they adapted the book,” Clark said, blushing slightly.

Now Bruce laughed. “You’ve read _Bridget Jones’ Diary_? Oh, God, Clark.”

“Okay, okay,” Clark said, a bit annoyed. “Laugh all you want. You keep picking on me and I’ll put my Bridget Jones DVD in and you can watch Renee Zellwegger _struggle_ through a script and do a British accent.”

“No,” Bruce protested. “I’m sorry. I won’t say anything else.” He glanced over at Clark and gave him a playful smile. “Let me make it up to you?” He ran his hand up Clark’s thigh and across his crotch. Clark pressed a hard kiss to his lips. Bruce’s hand went to his zipper and yanked it down. His hand was in Clark’s pants and stroking his cock lovingly. He pulled it up over the waistband of his underwear and began to fist him slowly. He leaned in and licked the tip with his hot tongue and Clark pushed his hips forward just slightly.

Bruce began to unbutton Clark’s shirt and stroked his smooth skinned chest. Clark pulled his pants and underwear off and Bruce kissed him again, tongue tasting his popcorn flavored breath. Clark grabbed onto his hair gently and sighed. “Take off your clothes,” he breathed. “Slowly. Stand up.”

Bruce stood up right in front of Clark and pushed his hips forward just slightly. Clark reached up and put his hands on Bruce’s hips and he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, laboring over each button. He shrugged the shirt off and it fell to the floor behind him. Then he undid the top button of his pants and Clark slipped his hands from his waist and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer, kissing his stomach. He pulled the zipper down and Bruce stepped out of his pants and his boxers.

Clark took Bruce’s cock in his mouth and urged him to thrust into him.

Bruce reached for the dildo on the end table and said, “Let’s try this.” Clark released him from his mouth and smiled up at him. “Bend over,” he said, somewhat authoritatively. Bruce got on the couch and leaned over the arm, presenting Clark with his ass. Clark ran his hand down Bruce’s back and over his ass cheeks before he began to tease at his entrance with one finger. He got up quickly and disappeared into his bedroom and came back with a bottle of lube. He spit on Bruce’s hole and slicked his finger with lube before sticking it in. Bruce moaned and pushed back against him as he added another finger and pushed into him harder. He pulled his fingers out and licked once down the length of his crack before inserting his tongue into Bruce’s still tight hole. He pushed his tongue into him as Bruce moaned and grunted and held onto the couch’s arm. He took his cock in his hand and started to jerk it slowly.

He came up for air and lubed one end of the dildo. Bruce kissed him once over his shoulder. Clark took the dildo and began to insert it, very slowly. “Ahhhh,” Bruce cried out.

“Should I stop?” Clark asked. “Fuck, no,” Bruce breathed. “Just keep going slow.” Clark continued to slowly slide the dildo into him until Bruce moaned. He pulled it out a little and pushed it back in. Bruce gave him the sign to go ahead and he began to thrust it in a little harder and faster. Then he pushed it in deeper.

“God, fuck yes,” Bruce breathed. “I think I want to feel this too,” Clark said, giving Bruce another kiss. He applied some lube directly to the exposed end of the dildo and bent over behind Bruce. Bruce went on all fours and backed toward Clark.

Clark reached behind him and felt for the dildo and guided it to his entrance. He impaled himself and he slowly pushed back. Bruce moaned and pushed back, shoving the dildo further into Clark, faster than he expected. He cried out softly in surprise and Bruce, in his passion drenched voice, said, “Oh, fuck, I’m sorry, baby… are you okay?”

“You can’t hurt me,” Clark reassured him. “You just shocked me.”

“Sorry, it’s just… good,” Bruce said and he pushed back again, and this time Clark pushed back against him. Their asses slammed together and the dildo hit them both deep and good. Things went quickly from that moment. They both thrust back onto the dildo that was buried between them, moaning, groaning. The sounds of their bodies slamming together, their breathing and sounds of passion, and the couch springs almost drowned out the movie that was still playing on the television, completely forgotten.

Clark began to tug on his cock, needing to come. His body tensed and jerked, giving the dildo a final push, as he released, staining his couch.

He pulled his body off of the dildo and turned to face Bruce. He removed it from him as well and stuck in his two fingers in the dildo’s stead. He pushed into Bruce, bending his finger just right to hit his prostate. He reached around Bruce, wrapping one arm around his waist so he could take hold of his cock. He fisted him quickly and Bruce grunted once as he came, further decorating the poor couch. They kissed over Bruce’s shoulder once more. Bruce turned around to face Clark and wrapped his arms around his waist. They fell down onto the couch, Bruce landing on top of Clark, still kissing, but both of them smiling.

“Next movie night you have to pick something I’ll hate,” Clark said. “I want to complain and have to make it up to you.” He smiled and gave Bruce another kiss. “I’ll try to disappoint you,” Bruce said lazily, looking into the calm blue of Clark’s eyes.

They stayed like that on the couch as they watched the rest of the movie, but Bruce didn’t complain anymore.

 


	26. "An Off Night"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problems arise because of the TV in the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 26: Boring sex

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Clark asked.  
Bruce narrowed his eyes. "You're watching the TV over my shoulder!"  
"No, I'm not, I'm totally into this," Clark protested. "And besides, the TV is muted, so..."  
"Like you couldn't read their lips," Bruce said, mildly annoyed.

Bruce heaved an annoyed sigh and pulled out of his distracted lover. He rolled off of him and into a sitting position on his side of the bed, looking more than a little pouty. Clark scooted closer and put his arms around Bruce. “I’m sorry,” he cooed, kissing Bruce’s shoulder. “It’s not you, obviously… my mind is just… somewhere else right now.”

“You were the one who initiated the sex, remember?” Bruce asked, wrinkling his nose in irritation. “I know,” Clark replied. “But I didn’t realize at the time that the governor was going to be on Letterman…”

Bruce raised an eyebrow. “And you couldn’t have DVRed it?”

“Oh!” Clark said, tapping the DVR remote against his palm. “I meant to mention that to you. The DVR hasn’t been functioning properly. It keeps saying it can’t record anything but the hard drive isn’t full. I checked.”

“Did you unplug it from the wall and let it reboot?” Bruce asked, relaxing back on the bed. “Of course,” Clark replied. “It didn’t make a difference.”

“I’ll call the cable company in the morning,” Bruce replied. “Thank you,” Clark responded with a grateful smile and a nudge to Bruce’s shoulder, both of which he refused to acknowledge.

Clark put the volume back on the TV and finished watching Letterman interview the governor, and when the next guest came out, he muted it again. He glanced over at Bruce, who had turned away from him and now had his back facing him, and sighed. He reached out tentatively and laid a hand gently on his hip. Bruce didn’t respond in the slightest. He rolled over onto his side behind Bruce and let his hand travel up Bruce’s ribs. “Hey,” he began quietly.

“I thought you were watching Letterman,” Bruce replied. “Don’t be like that,” Clark cooed. “I said I was sorry.”

Bruce sighed. “Because that somehow changes the fact that you weren’t even interested enough in me fucking you to pay attention.”

“It wasn’t a lack of interest,” Clark said. “I’m _always_ interested. I just didn’t imagine that putting the breaks on for five minutes would be that big of a deal.”

Bruce turned over to face Clark. He had this expression on his face… not annoyance or anger, but hurt. “Stopping for five minutes during sex isn’t ‘putting the breaks on.’ It’s a complete derailing.” Bruce crossed his arms like a petulant child.

Clark’s eyes widened and he tilted his head. “I didn’t realize I’d hurt your feelings, Bruce. I really am sorry. I was… insensitive.”

Bruce rolled his eyes. “My _feelings_ are _not_ hurt. Don’t be ridiculous.” Clark nodded his head in mock severity. “Of course not. I’m not putting words in your mouth.”

“And don’t patronize me,” Bruce replied, almost angrily.

“Okay,” Clark said, backing down. “I’m not trying to antagonize you or anything. I just don’t know what to say.” Bruce rolled his eyes. “You’ve said more than enough already.” He turned his back to Clark again.

Clark furrowed his brows. This was worse than he thought. “How do I make it up to you?” Bruce was silent for a moment before grumbling, “You can’t.”

“Oh,” Clark replied calmly despite the panic that was rising in him. Could it really be as bad as it seemed? Could he have screwed up everything so spectacularly, so easily, and so quickly? He felt a tightening in his chest as fear spiked. “Bruce, I…” he began, but he was cut off.

“I remember a time when I could have gotten you horny just by giving you a well-timed look,” Bruce said quietly. “And now I can’t even keep your attention while I’m inside you. All of a sudden we have to _schedule_ our boring sex. It’s been a long time since I’ve had to deal with this nagging feeling that one day I wouldn’t be _enough_ … and now I feel like that’s where we are.”

“Not enough?” Clark asked, confused. “Are you kidding? Bruce, come on… you’re more than enough. You’re it. Everything,” he said, reassuringly. “You… I will never get tired of you, of our life.”

“Just our sex life,” Bruce sighed. “No,” Clark insisted. “I have zero complaints about our sex life. I just… y’know, not every time is going to be perfectly sexy and porn-worthy.”

He turned back to face Clark once more. “It always used to be.” Clark smiled and stroked Bruce’s side. “You have a point there. But everyone’s allowed an off night, from time to time, right?” Bruce sighed. “I suppose.”

Clark smiled. “Good. So… are you still mad at me?” Bruce shook his head. “I was never mad.”

“Right,” Clark said. “Of course not.” Then he cocked his eyebrow at Bruce. “Are you _sure_ there’s nothing I can do to make it up to you?”

Bruce thought for a moment. “Well, first,” he took the remote from Clark and flipped the TV off. He kissed Clark, tangling a hand in his black hair. When their mouths parted, he asked, “Now tell me, do you still get the same charge you used to when I kiss you?”

“Boom, pow, spark,” Clark said with a grin. Bruce laid on his back and pulled the blanket down to reveal his cock. Clark took it in his hand and started to pump him slowly. He kissed him again and then nipped at the base of his neck. “Forever?,” he asked.

“And ever,” Bruce sighed in response. Maybe every time wouldn’t be a homerun, but this one had the potential to be, after all.


	27. "Backseat Boys"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bruce and Clark discover that it's possible to have hate sex even if you're madly in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 27: rough, biting, scratching

Clark was walking down the street in Burbank, arms crossed, face red with humiliation and anger. He and Bruce were in California on one of Bruce’s business trips, and during a dinner meeting they had gotten in to one of their rare fights. This wasn’t their usual bickering, nor was it a calm disagreement that could eventually reach a solution. It was a fight, a bitter, nasty fight that involved them yelling, swearing, being petty and insulting, and ended with Clark walking out of the restaurant, leaving an embarrassed and angry Bruce behind him.

Bruce had wrapped the meeting up as quickly as he could and went outside to get in the rented car that Alfred was waiting in. “Another successful meeting, sir?” he asked drily. Bruce rolled his eyes and looked up to see Alfred watching him through the rearview mirror. “Would you like me to follow Master Clark, sir?”

“Yes, please, Alfred,” Bruce said flatly. “Thank you.”

In a matter of minutes, the rented car cruised up beside Clark, who had heard the car coming but didn’t look Bruce’s way. Bruce leaned over and opened the door. “Get in,” he grunted but Clark kept walking, acting as if he didn’t hear Bruce and didn’t even notice the car.

“Clark Joseph Kent, get in the goddamn car,” Bruce yelled. Clark stopped walking and paused to catch his breath. Reluctantly, he climbed in the car and sat next to Bruce, his face still clouded and his arms still crossing his chest defensively. They sat silently in the car as Alfred pulled into a tall parking structure nearby.

“Would you mind taking a walk, Alfred?” Bruce asked evenly. “Mr. Kent and I would like a minute.” Alfred nodded. “Of course, Master Bruce.” Alfred left and the two angry men sat silently for several more minutes.

“Don’t you think it was a tad immature,” Bruce began, finally breaking the silence, “To walk out like that?” Clark rolled his eyes. “Do you suppose, Bruce, that I care?”

“You were incredibly rude in there,” Bruce said, struggling to keep his temper under control. “I’ve never seen you like that.”

Clark narrowed his eyes. “And you belittled me and humiliated me… it was downright cruel. _I’ve_ never seen _you_ like that.”

Bruce sighed. “You know I have an image to maintain, and…”

“Right,” Clark interrupted. “And I don’t see why your image requires you to treat me like your charity case flavor of the week whore.”

Bruce rolled his eyes. “That’s a bit of an exaggeration. I realize you must feel…”

Clark interrupted again. “You had better not be about to tell me how I feel.” Bruce groaned. “Would you let me finish a goddamn sentence? I was simply going to say that I know you must be hurt by a couple of things that I said… it hurt me, too… to have to say them, I mean. I don’t _like_ to be an ass, and I don’t like to talk about what we have as if it didn’t matter, but you cannot get personally offended every time I have to go Brainless Brucie on you.”

“I can’t even look at you right now,” Clark said, still angry. “I’m really uncomfortable with the casual way you can slip into playboy bastard mode and expect me to slip into subservient boy toy mode.”

“Well, I’m a little uncomfortable with the casual way you can make yourself the victim here after the things you said,” Bruce spat. “You gave as good as you got. Until you stormed out, that is.”

“I had to leave,” Clark all but growled. “I felt like I was going to punch you in the fucking face.”

“Maybe you should have,” Bruce said evenly. “Maybe we’d both have felt better.” He grabbed Clark roughly by the collar and pulled him in to him and pressed an angry kiss to his lips. Clark pushed him away and wiped his lips with his fist. “Seriously?” Clark demanded. Bruce narrowed his eyes, licked his lips, and cocked his head. Then Clark surprised Bruce and himself by seizing Bruce’s lips with another kiss, even harder and angrier than the one Bruce had just given him.

He untucked Bruce’s shirt with a yank and his hand was at his zipper in a flash. Bruce bit hard on Clark’s neck, though it hurt his teeth far more than it affected Clark. “I still hate you,” he murmured as Clark roughly grabbed his hardening cock and pulled it out of his pants. Clark pushed him back with one hand and ran his tongue down Bruce’s neck, biting him once on the shoulder. “I still think you’re a complete jackass,” he responded, taking another hard kiss.

Clark bent down and took Bruce’s cock in his mouth. With a sense of urgency, he swallowed him, cheeks hollowing as he sucked him. Bruce twisted in the seat to put one leg around Clark’s waist as he pushed his head down with all the force he could use and thrust up and into his mouth. Clark’s hands wandered up Bruce’s torso and struggled to unbutton his shirt. Bruce slapped his hand away roughly and unbuttoned the shirt himself as Clark punched him in the chest, not hard enough to really hurt, but maybe a little bit harder than was necessary to prove his point. Bruce kicked him in the side.

Clark released Bruce’s hard cock from his mouth with a loud pop and glared up at him, then slowly ran his teeth down his shaft and gave it a little nibble. “Oh, God,” Bruce moaned. He ran his hands down Clark’s back and tried to untuck his shirt. Clark straightened up for a minute and pulled the shirt off, discarding it on the floor in of the rented car. Bruce ran his nails roughly down Clark’s back, just a tickle. Clark grabbed roughly at Bruce’s hips and dug his fingers in, leaving five little crescent shaped marks on each side.

Bruce grabbed Clark by the shoulder and pulled him up to him, kissing him roughly. “Now you taste like cock, you slut,” Bruce growled putting his mouth right against Clark’s ear. Clark pushed Bruce back onto the seat and held him down with one hand. Clark yanked his pants down with his other hand and said, “Okay, let’s see if you’re still talking big in a minute, you little bitch.” Clark spit on his hand and slicked his cock before slamming into Bruce.

“Oh,” he groaned. “Oh, fuck.” Bruce squeezed his eyes closed and bit his lip, trying to adjust to Clark being inside him. Clark pushed in slowly and held onto Bruce, stilling him from squirming. “That’s right,” he said softly. “You’re gonna take it, aren’t you?” Bruce reached up and slapped Clark and Clark bent down and bit his shoulder. Clark started to thrust harder as Bruce loosened around him. “Unngh, oh yes, God,” Clark groaned. Bruce put his hands on Clark’s shoulders and dug his nails in, spraining his thumb and breaking three nails.

“Flip over,” Bruce grunted. “I want on top, motherfucker.” Clark slapped Bruce. “Don’t tell me what to fucking do.” Bruce grabbed a handful of Clark’s hair and pulled him down to him for a rough kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance and Bruce bit at Clark’s lip. One hand still tangled in Clark’s hair, he ran the other along his jaw and slapped him again. Clark licked the side of his hand once and bit his finger. A devilish grin crossed Bruce’s face as he squeezed Clark’s cock, causing him to moan and jerk his hips.

“Now flip over and let me ride your fucking dick,” Bruce growled. Not in any position to fight back, Clark rolled over on his back and Bruce straddled him. He ran his hands up Clark’s ribs as he lowered himself back on to Clark. He arched his back and moaned as Clark held tight to his thighs. Bruce rode him hard, pushing himself down with all his strength as Clark pushed up to meet him. Bruce slapped Clark once more and gave him a defiant look, as if daring him to slap him back. Clark dug his hands into Bruce’s hair instead and Bruce moaned.

“Choke me,” Bruce begged. “Fucking choke me.” This request was an incredible show of trust, one Clark recognized even in his current state, so he obeyed without questioning. He wrapped his hands carefully around Bruce’s throat, wanting to make sure he used enough force to make Bruce feel what he was looking for, but not so much that he could lose control and actually hurt him. Bruce reached down and slapped him again and grabbed hold of his throat with one hand. He pushed his other hand into Clark’s chest, needing it for balance.

Bruce kept pushing down on his cock hard, and he was getting close. He quickly let go of Bruce’s throat, fearing he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from crushing his windpipe while he was out of control. His back arched and he grunted as he came, his eyes rolling back in his head. Bruce took his hands off of Clark’s throat and leaned in to kiss him, more calmly than he had up to that point. He and Bruce both grabbed Bruce’s cock and tugged together, bringing him over the edge. He came, moaning, “Oh, fuck yes, Clark. Fuck.”

Bruce dismounted Clark and moved back onto the car’s seat. Clark sat up and they exchanged weary smiles. “So was that a continuation of the fight, or did we just make up?” Clark asked, coloring slightly. Bruce let out a soft laugh and put his hand on Clark’s face, rubbing his ear not unlike how one would rub a puppy’s ear. “I’m not sure, but I’m not mad anymore.”

“Yeah,” Clark said, smiling. “Neither am I. I’m sorry if I got too rough with you… and I’m sorry I called you a bitch. That was probably uncalled for.” Bruce waved his hand dismissively. “Don’t feel like you have to apologize for sex stuff.”

“Then can I apologize for my part in that fight?” Clark began tentatively. “I took a bad situation and made it worse. I could have handled things better.”

Bruce nodded. “I’m sorry as well. I never want to make you feel like walking away from me again. But we were both out of line, so let’s just agree to stop being assholes.” Clark smiled. “Fair enough.” He kissed Bruce and took his hand. “Although if you want to slap me and call me a slut some other time, just to shake things up, I can probably support that.”

“Well, good,” Bruce said with a smile. “Because I have to tell you, anger becomes you. You were on fire.” He gave Clark a soft kiss and rested his head on his shoulder.

“Bruce?” Clark asked softly.   
“Hm?” he responded.  
“I’m really glad we made up,” Clark said.  
“Me, too, Clark,” Bruce answered.

 

 

*May or may not have been partially inspired by me seeing the following pics:


	28. "Matches"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An encounter between Matches Malone and Batman. Yep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 28: Role playing

One time, and just once, Clark had sex with Matches Malone. Matches was one of the Batman’s many aliases, and this was one he used when he went undercover and posed as a criminal. “Matches” had come home very early one morning when Clark was still in bed. He had slipped in the bed with him and had his way. But Bruce had been unwilling to do it again… said it felt wrong, somehow, for anyone else to be with Clark, even if the someone else was him in disguise. He wasn’t even very comfortable allowing Batman access to Clark. 

This weird form of possessiveness was flattering, but it was a little disappointing to Clark, who had thoroughly enjoyed his romp with Matches and would have liked another go. 

Well, if Clark couldn’t hook up with Matches, maybe he could be someone else who could…

Matches was staying in a seedy hotel near Gotham’s pier. He had been undercover for several days, trying to break up a drug syndicate.

Matches was in his room one night when he heard a sound by the window. Keen senses in overdrive, he hopped up and sprung into action. But before he could do or say anything, he saw Batman, yes, Batman standing by the window. He steadied himself a minute… he was awake, so there could only be one other explanation.

“Clark?” he hissed. “What the hell are you doing?”

“I’m not Clark,” he said calmly. Turning on his best imitation of the Bat growl, he said, “I am vengeance and the night… I’m the goddamned Batman.”

Matches rolled his eyes. “Oh, for heaven’s sake. Clark, what is this?”

“I’m Batman and I’m here for information,” he said. “And you should give it to me, or else I’m going to take it.”

Matches raised an eyebrow. “Uh huh. And what information is that, Batman?” Clark-Batman took a few steps forward. “The information about how long it will take for you to come, screaming my name.”

“Oh, that,” Matches said, attempting to sound uninterested. “Well, you probably are going to have to take it then. Because I’m not just going to give it up.” He stood tall and defiant as Clark-Batman advanced on him, grabbing his arm. “You still determined to resist me?” Clark-Batman demanded. Matches threw his chin up and showed the resolute look on his face.

Clark-Batman pulled him closer and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Mmm,” Matches sighed into the kiss, trying not to ruin the game with the smile he felt threatening to creep onto his lips. “Ready to talk?” Clark-Batman asked.

“No,” Matches grunted. “I’m not talking, Batman.” Clark-Batman nodded. He ran his gloved hands down Matches’ sides and watched him tremble slightly. “You look like you want to give in,” he commented. Matches shook his head. “Nope. I ain’t gonna give.” They kissed again, maybe a little bit more passionately than the interrogation required.

Clark-Batman pulled Matches’ pants down roughly and grabbed his cock. He held him with one hand while he pulled the glove off the other with his teeth. He began to pump his cock slowly and gave him a little squeeze. “Still not talking?”

“Nope.”

He went down on his knees and took Matches in his mouth. He gave a loud, slurping lick to the head and then licked up and down the shaft several times. He took the whole length of him back in his mouth and bobbed his head as he worked him with his very talented mouth. He looked up into Matches’ eyes and silently begging him to thrust into his mouth. He wrapped his arms around Matches’ hips, hands squeezing his firm ass.

“Ready to talk, or do I need to get really tough?” Clark-Batman demanded. “Get fucking tough,” Matches grunted. “Fuck me, Batman.”

Clark-Batman came out of the batsuit quickly but left the cowl in place. Matches pulled his shirt off and backed up to the cheap bed with the ugly blanket covering it. He climbed on the bed and went on all fours. Clark-Batman fished a bottle of lube out of a pocket on the utility belt and massaged an amount into the tight hole he was eager to investigate. He slicked himself as well and brought his leaking cock to his entrance. He teased him with it and asked, “Are you gonna talk now?”

“Fucking stick it in and we’ll see,” Matches grunted. Clark-Batman did as he was told and slid into him and wasted no time in beginning to thrust. Matches held his head down as Clark-Batman pushed a hand into his back and held him in place.

“Oh, yes, fuck yes,” Matches moaned. He pushed himself back hard and arched his back. “God, you are beautiful,” Clark-Batman moaned.

“Hey,” Matches grunted. “Batman doesn’t get mushy.”

“He does today,” Clark-Batman cooed, pulling Matches into a standing position and kissing him over his shoulder. He reached around him and grabbed his cock, fisting him with one hand as he held him down with the other hand, pressing it into his chest and tapping just one finger against his collarbone.

A well-timed thrust on Clark-Batman’s part had them coming together, groaning, grunting, and moaning. They collapsed onto the mattress, Clark pulling Bruce against his chest. They were too spent now to keep the game going. Clark slipped the cowl off, and Bruce looked up at him and smiled. He ran his hand gently along Clark’s jaw and said, “There you are. Hi.”

“Hi,” Clark replied, giving him a quick kiss.

“You know, you didn’t keep your eye on the time,” Bruce said. “Now Batman’s never going to get the info on how long it would take him to get Matches to come and scream his name. You’re going to have to work on your interrogation skills.”

Clark smiled. “Didn’t hear you complaining a minute ago.” Bruce tipped his chin up and gave him a quick kiss. “You’re a cocky bastard,” he said, pressing his face into the space between Clark’s face and his shoulder.

“Well, I am Batman, after all,” he said with a grin.


	29. "Ermine"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Clark prepare a birthday cake for Alfred, have a food fight, and take advantage of having nothing to do while the cake is baking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 29: With food

It was Alfred's birthday, and Bruce and Clark were planning a special dinner for him. Bruce had hired Sorella's, an upscale Italian restaurant, to cater the meal. The kids were all coming to help celebrate (especially after Jason announced his intentions to tend bar). And Alfred, who was enjoying the day off, was currently out at a well-timed garden show at the civic center.

So Bruce was in the kitchen, wearing one of Clark's plaid shirts with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his mother's copy of the _Better Homes and Garden New Cookbook_ open in front of him. Clark walked in and smiled at the image of Bruce checking, and double checking, and triple checking, the recipe before him. "What on earth are you doing?" Clark asked, amused.

Bruce looked up and shook his head with a slight laugh. "That's a silly question. It's Alfred's birthday... I'm baking a cake."

"You bake?" Clark asked dubiously, walking up beside Bruce and looking at the recipe he was studying. "I never would have guessed."

Bruce smiled. "I think you'll find that there are a great many things I'm good at that you probably wouldn't have guessed." Clark moved behind him and placed his hands on the kitchen counter, one on either side of Bruce, trapping him between his arms. "I'm quite familiar with the surprising things you're good at." He brushed a soft kiss against his jaw, and Bruce's eyelids fluttered closed.

"If you don't stop distracting me, everyone is going to blame you when there's no dessert," Bruce said softly. And Clark smiled. "They'll thank me, you mean." Bruce elbowed him. "Shut up. This cake is going to be great. I know what I'm doing."

Clark nodded skeptically. "Riiiight. Sure."

"Really," Bruce insisted. "I realize this must come as a shock to you that your boyfriend is a master baker..." He stopped speaking and turned to face Clark, who was eyeing him with his head cocked. "What?"

"First of all, let's stick a pin in 'master baker.' I'm not letting you get away with that one," Clark said with a smile. "But... how long have we been... together?" Bruce furrowed his brows. "In what context?"

Clark shrugged. "Sleeping together." Bruce thought for a moment. "Sometimes it feels like it's been since around the time Columbus sailed the ocean blue.... other times it feels like it's only been a few days."

"But," Clark inserted, "It's actually been... what, five years? Yeah. Five." Bruce nodded. "And your point?"

"And how long have we been _dating_?" Clark asked. Bruce thought for a moment, so Clark plowed on. "Almost two years." Bruce tilted his head and said, "A year and ten months, if memory serves."

Clark smiled. "And did you know that in all that time, this was the first time you've ever used the 'b' word?" Bruce cocked an eyebrow. "Bake?" Clark poked him in the rib and Bruce smiled. "Are you going to help me bake this cake, or what?" he asked. Clark smiled and nodded. "Now," Bruce continued, "You're going to either need to get an apron or take your shirt off."

"No and no," Clark said. "You're wearing a shirt and no apron... why is the kitchen dress code different for me?" Bruce rolled his eyes. "That is a new white shirt and this is an old plaid shirt."

"It's _my_ old shirt, you mean," Clark said with a smile. "Oh, please. You left this here months ago and haven't thought about it," Bruce said, giving Clark that lopsided smile that made him feel melty inside. Clark nudged him with his elbow and very quietly said, "Because I know you sleep in it when we can't be together." Bruce's eyes widened and a little color flooded his cheeks. Clark grinned triumphantly.

"Take off your damn shirt, Kent," Bruce said. Clark grinned and slowly unbuttoned each button. He pulled the shirt off and effortlessly tossed it on the table. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you just wanted to see me take my shirt off.”

“It worked, didn’t it?” Bruce asked playfully. “Would you get me the flour out of that top cabinet there?” Clark got the flour and sugar from the cabinet Bruce pointed out while he got out a mixing bowl, measuring cups and spoons, and a whisk.

“What kind of cake are we making?” Clark asked as Bruce brushed past him and pulled more ingredients out of the cabinet nearest the oven. “Red velvet with ermine frosting. Cream cheese would be too predictable.”

“Ermine?” Clark repeated. “Isn’t that a kind of fur?” Bruce laughed and placed a hand on Clark’s jaw. “Oh, so pretty. No, Clark. I’m not making a cake frosted with fur. It’s just called ermine because it’s so smooth.” Clark rolled his eyes as he grabbed milk and eggs from the fridge.

Clark watched Bruce measure exact quantities of every ingredient. He handled the mixing, whisking at super speed so there were no lumps in the batter. Bruce smiled as the red food coloring mixed in, turning the batter from tan to pink. Once the cake was in the oven, Bruce set the kitchen timer and turned to face Clark. “What now?” Clark asked, running his hand idly up Bruce’s arm. Bruce’s breathing caught just a little (but only a little, because dammit, after five years if he still got all weak for Clark…) and he turned his eyes back to the cookbook. “I suppose we should make the frosting... though, shit, I forgot to set the butter out to soften…”

Clark smiled and took the butter out of the refrigerator. “Softened butter? I can manage that.” Clark held the butter out in front of him and let a ray of his heat vision hit it. “Careful not to melt it,” Bruce said. Clark clucked his tongue. “Please. You’re not dealing with some rank amateur butter softener.” He handed the still wrapped stick of butter to Bruce, who nodded in approval.

Bruce again carefully measured the ingredients as Clark whipped the frosting. When it was done, he stuck a finger in the bowl and tasted it. “Mmm, this is really good,” he said, licking his lips. “Try it.” He dipped a finger in the bowl and stuck it in Bruce’s mouth. Bruce licked his finger clean as he held his wrist in place. “That is good,” he sighed. Clark got a bit more frosting and smeared it across Bruce’s lips with a grin. “I can get that, if you like,” he said. He leaned in and kissed him, licking at his lips. Bruce put one hand at Clark’s waist and the other fished around for something on the counter.

“Here, try this,” Bruce cooed and stuck a finger in Clark’s mouth. He laughed as Clark’s eyes widened and he pulled a face. “Baker’s chocolate! Yuck, you cruel man,” Clark spat. “Oh, I’m going to get you for that, Bruce Wayne.”

“Just try!” Bruce said playfully. Clark laughingly pushed Bruce against the counter, grabbed an egg from the carton, stuck it between Bruce’s hands, and slammed them closed on the egg before Bruce had a chance to stop him. Clark laughed as Bruce tried to shake egg off of his hands and rubbed it on Clark’s bare chest.

Clark reached for the bag of flour and grabbed a big fistful. “You really don’t want to do that,” Bruce breathed. “Oh, yes, I really do!” Clark exclaimed with a grin as he threw the flour at Bruce. It dusted his black hair and clung to his cheeks. “Okay, now you’re really asking for it.”

A spectacular food fight (or ingredient fight, rather) ensued. Everything that was still out on the counters became weapons for the laughing and giggling men. By the time Clark had pinned Bruce to the counter, they were both covered in flour, sugar, cocoa powder, milk, and eggs and the floor was a mess. “Hey,” Bruce said, catching his breath. “How many minutes are left on the timer?” Clark turned his head to check, and Bruce smeared frosting on his cheek. Clark grinned. “That’s it, Bruce.” He pressed a kiss to Bruce’s lips and Bruce reached up and twisted his fingers in Clark’s messy black hair. Clark pressed his hips up against Bruce and a little moan escaped from him.

“Clark, are you… mmm… do you really want to…” Clark was kissing his neck. He couldn’t concentrate well enough to form a sentence. But Clark understood. “Mhm, I really want to,” he replied, running his sticky hands down Bruce’s back.

“We could go upstairs,” Bruce said, pausing to press a kiss to Clark’s perfect jaw. “We could take a shower together. You like that, don’t you?”

“Or,” Clark began, suddenly hoisting Bruce up on the counter, “We could do it right here and right now…” He pressed another hard kiss to his lips, earning a moan from Bruce. “That sounds pretty good, too,” he managed to say, stilled by the blue eyes looking back at him. He pulled Clark close, kissing him passionately.

Clark undid the top button and the zipper on Bruce’s jeans and lifted him up ever so slightly so he could pull the pants and underwear off of him. “How do you want it, Clark?” Bruce whispered, right in his ear. “I don’t even care,” Clark grunted. “I just want you.”

Clark pulled his pants down and took his cock in his hand. He groped around on the counter and found the last stick of butter, now softened. He swiped his hand through it and used it to slick himself. “Holy fuck, are you country,” Bruce said, shaking his head.

“Oh, shut up,” Clark said with a smile, pulling Bruce down toward him. “It’s for your benefit, after all.” Clark stood on tiptoe and slid into Bruce carefully. “How’s that?” he asked and Bruce grunted an, “Oh, yes, Clark.” Clark held onto Bruce’s hips and pulled him onto him as he pushed deeper.

“Oooh, fuck,” Bruce moaned. Clark smiled, thrusting harder, leaning his head down. “You feel so fucking good,” he cooed. “Harder, baby,” Bruce urged. Clark fucked into Bruce hard, fast, and intense, mewling and moaning, gripping Bruce roughly. Bruce stretched his neck up so he could kiss Clark on the lips as he allowed him to nuzzle his face. He put his hands on Clark’s arms and then ran them up to his shoulders and onto his back.

He dropped one hand to his throbbing cock and began to tug at himself as hard and unrepentantly as he possibly could. “You’re gonna come for me?” Clark purred. “Fucking come for me. I want to see your face when you come.” Bruce squeezed his eyes shut and his mouth went open in a perfect little “O” as he released, coating his hand and his and Clark’s stomachs.

Clark pulled out and leapt effortlessly onto the counter. He knelt in front of him and pushed his shirt up a little. He yanked on his cock, trembling as Bruce ran his hands up his thighs. Bruce sat up and groped Clark’s ass. He jerked his hips forward, and Bruce felt emboldened enough to slip a finger inside of Clark. “Oh, shit, fuck, I’m coming,” Clark groaned. “Yes, God, Bruce!” He came hard, draining himself of everything, covering Bruce’s shirt, stomach, and crotch.

Clark bent down and gave Bruce a soft, slow kiss. Bruce ran his fingers through Clark’s hair, loving how soft but durable it was. Clark backed off the counter and pulled his pants back up, unable to wipe the lazy, happy, smile from his face.

“Okay,” Bruce said. “Let’s get our new plan in place.” Clark glanced down at him, still sprawled across the counter and spent, but trying to force his body to submit to his will. “Plan for what?”

Bruce sighed. “How about you clean the kitchen while I shower? You can take a shower afterwards, and then we can decorate the cake, once it’s cooled.” Clark took Bruce’s hand and pulled him into a sitting position. He smiled at him and kissed him, and Bruce ran his hand along Clark’s jaw. Clark calmly reached for the bowl of ermine frosting, safe at the other end of the counter. He ran his finger through it and then smeared the frosting on Bruce’s neck. Bruce was calm as Clark licked it off, so slowly. He brought his mouth back to Bruce’s, giving him a sweet kiss. “Clark Kent, if you try to start things up with me again, I will be very indignant with you while you fuck me,” he said flatly.

“Okay,” Clark said with a smile. “I’ll be good. I promise.”

Hours later, as the family helped Alfred eat his birthday cake, Barbara commented, “This was delicious, Bruce. The frosting was so unique… what is it called?” Alfred licked his lip and thought for a second before answering, “I believe this is ermine frosting, Miss Barbara. Is that correct, sir?”

Bruce and Clark exchanged a secret glance and tried not to laugh as Bruce said that it was in fact ermine frosting and that he couldn’t have made the cake without Clark’s help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one went a little longer than usual (which I guess makes up for the last one being a little shorter than usual!). =P Also if you've read my story "Whiskey and Chocolate Cake" it'll seem that I have a thing for Bruce+Clark+cake frosting (and maybe I do lol).
> 
> Aaaand.... tomorrow is the last day of my challenge and I may have more than one story to write... how would you all feel about three instead? ;)


	30. "Concentration"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce struggles to maintain his composure the first time he and Clark have sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 30: whatever pleases you (I)
> 
> Day 3: First time ("You Think Too Much") from Bruce's perspective  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/849089/chapters/1625681

The attraction had been there from the very first and the chemistry almost as long. And though it took Bruce a long time to admit it even to himself, the feelings had been there, too. But after the antagonism, the uneasy alliance, and eventual friendship the thing that started it was the sex. And maybe that sounds bad, but that’s what there was… for a time, it was all there was, and it became the only thing that mattered.

In the beginning, Bruce wasn’t about to admit how badly he wanted it. Not him. But things had gotten tense, and Clark, good boy Clark, of all people, had said, “Maybe we should fuck and get it over with.” And it hung in the air, for just a split second. He clamped his hand over his mouth and blushed brighter than his cape. And Bruce, not about to let this opening, maybe the only opening he’d ever get, squeak closed, said, “Okay.”

“Okay?” Clark repeated.  
“To break the tension,” Bruce reasoned, removing his cowl.  
“Right,” Clark said, still blushing furiously. “Team building exercise?”  
“Of course,” Bruce responded.

And he had turned from the watchtower monitors, where he and Clark had just finished a shift together and walked toward his room, very conscious of the fact that Clark was right behind him.

_Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit._

Bruce invited Clark into his room and closed the door after him. “Relax,” he said under his breath, mostly to himself, but Clark said, “Right. Sorry.” He took a deep breath and stepped closer to Bruce, looking calmer than he could have possibly felt, because he was still redder than Bruce had ever seen him.

But God, why did he have to be so damned attractive? There was nothing fair about him being so powerful, so special, such a genuinely good person, _and_ good looking to boot.

Instinctively, Bruce reached out and put his hand on Clark’s hip. Clark looked him in the eyes and just for a moment, everything in him screamed to retreat. Because it was Clark… because he knew him too well… because he had battled villains, monsters, psychopaths and sociopaths, but he was never more terrified than he was in that moment.

But as terrified as he was, he didn’t want to stop. Not really. He wanted… he wanted to kiss Clark. But no. Sex… sex was one thing. But kissing was too intimate, somehow. He could pretend that they were just fucking, but he couldn’t lie through a kiss.

So instead of kissing him, he ran his hand up Clark’s arm, keeping the other in place on his hip. He backed him slowly over to the bed and did one thing he could allow himself to… he kissed his neck. And Clark sighed softly, and it was beautiful. He ran his hand up Bruce’s back and then into his hair, and wow.

Bruce pulled at Clark’s belt and tugged his shirt out of his tights and sighed. “Here, why don’t I…” Clark began and reached for Bruce’s hands. He pulled back instinctively but watched appreciatively as Clark stripped naked.

Clark gave him a little smile and watched expectantly. _Oh, right, Bruce. Don’t just stay here and stare_ … He removed the batsuit in record time and urged Clark down onto the bed. He straddled him and Clark laid back on the bed. He gave Bruce this look, this look like he wanted to kiss him. He licked his lips and Bruce was so tempted, but he couldn’t allow himself… if he kissed him now, how would he stop? Instead he kissed his neck again, loving the scent of him… was that cologne or his soap?… or maybe it was natural. _Ohmygod_ , this was a whole new ballgame. Bruce kissed a warm trail of kisses and nibbles down Clark’s body… his perfect body. He was surprised by how soft Clark felt. He should have been harder, like marble – or steel, really – but he was just as soft and smooth as Bruce could have imagined. And yes, he had been imaging it… for far longer than he was willing to admit.

As he kissed his way down Clark’s body, he could feel how hard they both were. This was really happening. When he reached Clark’s crotch, he smiled up at him, unable to keep that bubbly feeling in his stomach from rising to the surface. Clark beamed back down at him and oh, God, was he beautiful. The blush returned to his cheeks and Bruce almost laughed. Clark was eager, obviously, but he seemed to be so far out of his element.

Bruce reached for his cock and politely asked, “May I?” Clark nodded a bit eagerly, and it took every ounce of strength in his body not to fucking deep throat him right then. He worked his hand slowly, just running his fingers along the shaft and teasing the slit with his thumb a little. Clark bucked up against him, almost trembling below him.

“Slow down, big boy,” he forced himself to say lightly. “We’ve got time for that.” He fisted him then, longing to see that lusty look in his eyes and feel him jerk with pleasure. And Clark squirmed and fidgeted and sighed… and writhed and moaned and thrust a little. Bruce’s cock twitched and, yep, Clark if you liked that, wait till you feel this.

He licked the head of his cock and up and down the shaft as Clark began to thrust against him, fingers tangled in Bruce’s hair. He took the head in his mouth, licking, teasing, sucking. Performing oral sex on a man was simple, routine. Good thing, too, because Bruce could barely concentrate. He swallowed Clark’s cock and glanced up at him to see that his eyes were closed tight and he was biting his lip. He appeared to be in deep concentration. He was trying not to come. Okay, enough of that. He released Clark from his mouth, feeling a surge of satisfaction at the popping sound and the look on Clark’s face.

Bruce sat up and looked in the drawer of his bedside table for lube and a condom, silently congratulating himself on his policy to always be prepared.

He hated to, but he had to ask. “Have you ever done this before?” Clark looked at him curiously, as if the question had surprised him. “I have had sex, Bruce,” he answered quickly. Hmm… Bruce had to wonder then if he had insulted him. He wasn’t trying to make assumptions… he just needed to know before they started. He wanted to make this easy for Clark, and he wanted him to enjoy it… because he wanted it to happen again.

“No, genius,” Bruce sighed playfully, hoping Clark understood him. He finally found the supplies in the drawer and continued speaking before Clark could respond. “I mean, have you ever bottomed before? I assume that was what you wanted. I’m fine either way, honestly.” _Babbling. Sexy_.

Clark paused. “I’ve… I’ve never been with… a man. I’ll do it whichever way you want.” Hm. As Bruce thought. “Turn over,” he said and watched Clark roll onto his stomach. He lubed a finger and inserted it. Clark thrust back and allowed Bruce to insert a second finger. He scissored his fingers open and stretched and pounded Clark’s hole, chancing adding a third finger, stroking his prostate and watching him lose what little control he had left. His cock was aching and leaky and he had to fuck him. It was too much… he couldn’t wait anymore. He struggled to get the condom on and asked, “Are you ready?”

Clark looked over his shoulder and nodded. “Yeah. Go on.” And without any more hesitation, he slid into him. He was determined to be gentle, because this was Clark’s first time. It had slipped his mind for a moment that he couldn’t hurt Clark, had forgotten that Clark could crush him without even trying. He knew the man he was with was perhaps the most gentle soul he had ever known… and he was safe with him. Bruce could never physically hurt Clark, and Clark could never hurt him… at all.

“Go,” Clark urged, reconfirming to Bruce that he didn’t need to adjust. He began to thrust, slowly at first, then harder and faster. And Clark loved it, fucking loved it. Bruce could tell. He rolled them over onto their sides and lifted Clark’s leg, balancing himself on one elbow. He had the leverage here to thrust deeper. Clark could take whatever he could give, and eagerly at that. This was perfect. “You are so fucking perfect,” he grunted, unable to hush himself and Clark moaned something as a response as he began to jerk himself. He came quickly grunting, moaning, coating his own fingers. Bruce was getting close as well, so he pushed faster and came inside Clark, oh fuck yes, he had finally fucked him.

He pulled out and they lay side by side on the bed, the air heavy with so many unspoken things. Maybe it hadn’t been wise to have sex with Clark, especially if it would leave him feeling so… mushy… but damned if he didn’t want to do it again.

His flight instincts kicked in after a few minutes and he wandered off to take a shower. But he had to say something… maybe if he could say the right thing, this would happen again. “Next time we’ll do it the other way… that way you’ll know what you like and what you don’t,” he said. Okay, so maybe not the smoothest post-coital line ever, but he’d really love to do it again. And yes, the thought of Clark fucking him… yes, that would do.


	31. "Lessons in Kryptonese"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If your heart says yes, you should say yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 30: Whatever pleases you (II)
> 
> Warning: mushy and romantic

Bruce and Clark were sitting in the Batcave, both cross-legged, facing each other. Clark was giving Bruce a lesson in Kryptonese. He’d say a phrase and Bruce would repeat it back to him in Kryptonese. They had been at it for a while, and they were both growing a bit bored and tired. A smile crossed Clark’s face and he said, “Let’s make this interesting.”

“How do you suggest we do that?” Bruce asked, careful to use the word for “suggest” and not the one for “swim,” which sounded similar. “Strip Kryptonese,” Clark grinned.

“Strip Kryptonese,” Bruce reiterated. “How does that go?”

“I give you a sentence and you repeat it back to me in Kryptonese, and if you get it right, I remove an article of clothing,” Clark said. “But if you get it wrong, you remove one.” Bruce considered this. “And how does the game end? Who wins?”

“The game ends when we’re both naked,” Clark replied. “And in that case, we both win.” Bruce rolled his eyes but smiled. “You’re insatiable, you know that?”

“You say that as if you disapprove,” Clark said. Bruce shook his head and laughed.

The game began. Bruce got three sentences in a row correct before he confused a future tense verb with a present progressive one. It went on like that for some time, and Clark was fully nude long before Bruce was even indecent.

When Bruce was down to his underwear, Clark gave him an easy sentence and he missed it on purpose. “Oh, damn,” he said, pretending to be disappointed. He slipped his underwear off and Clark smiled appreciatively. “Well, Mr. Kent, now that you have me naked, what _are_ you planning to do with me?” Clark took Bruce’s hands and smiled at him. Bruce smiled back softly and pulled Clark toward him for a kiss.

“Mmm,” Clark sighed, nuzzling his face against Bruce’s. “I think I’m falling in love with you all over again.” Bruce kissed his jaw and sighed. “Happens to me every day.”

Clark pulled away so that he and Bruce were face to face, and he looked deep into the stormy blue eyes, shining now. Clark asked a question in Kryptonian and good student Bruce repeated it back in English, pausing long enough to translate, but not to absorb. “Will you marry me,” he parroted.

“Very good,” Clark said with a gulp. “But… you didn’t answer the question.” Bruce furrowed his brows and tilted his head. “Clark… are you… _proposing_ … to _me_?”

Clark blushed slightly and bit his bottom lip. He nodded. “I’m as surprised as you are… but I guess I have been wanting to bring up the subject. This just felt like the moment to do it.” Bruce glanced down at his hands, still grasping Clark’s, maybe a bit too hard, as his knuckles were white. He let go and licked his lips.

“You don’t have to answer right this moment,” Clark hurried to say. “You can take as much time as you want. It’s not like there’s some rush. I want you to be sure and make up your mind… one way or the other.”

Bruce nodded and crossed his arms. They were both silent for several more minutes. “I mean, it’s not like I _expected_ you to say yes,” Clark went on. “I just had to ask, for my own sake. Because you never know if you don’t ask. That’s what they say, anyways.” He paused to stand up and gather his clothes. “I mean, it’s fine if you want to… or have to say no. I won’t be mad or hurt or anything. It’s your decision.”

Bruce glanced up at him as he dressed but still said nothing. “You know what?” Clark said. “Just… never mind. Forget it. I put you on the spot, and I shouldn’t have done that. I didn’t think this through, and… it’s fine. You don’t have to worry about answering.”

Bruce cleared his throat and began, “Clark, I…” But Clark shook his head and raised a hand to hush him. “Please, Bruce. Just… don’t say anything. I don’t need to be let down gently… I’d rather just forget it.”

Clark turned to leave and Bruce asked, “Wait… where are you going?” Clark forced a small smile and said, “Don’t worry. I just need some air.”

Clark left and Bruce stood there, feeling a jumble of emotions he couldn’t quite sort. There was disappointment (in himself, for not saying anything), confusion (because he didn’t see this coming), honor (because wow, this man, this _amazing_ man, wanted to marry him of all people), and a light, loved feeling (because how could there not be?). But mostly there was fear. Marriage was… a big step and a huge deal. He didn’t see himself as person who would ever get married. How could he?

But then again, he had done a lot of things that he hadn’t figured he would since he and Clark had been together. He didn’t think he’d ever cohabitate with someone he was involved with or be able to say “I love you” and mean it or have the public know he was no longer an available bachelor. But he had done all of that for Clark… because of Clark… and with no regrets. They had actually reached such a level of commitment that they practically were married. Come to think of it, they certainly were considered married under common law. They referred to themselves as “partners.” It was the most accurate term to use. What would this symbolic thing change?

Didn’t so many people get married to prove that they were as committed and in love as he and Clark certainly were? What did _they_ need to prove?

But on the other hand, Bruce knew Clark was old-fashioned and sentimental. Marriage was something he had always wanted for himself. He had probably all but given up that dream when he settled for the emotionally stunted man Bruce was. Clark had been so patient with him, waiting for him to be ready for each step further. Perhaps if marriage meant this much to him… maybe Bruce owed him, though that didn’t seem like a particularly healthy way to start a marriage. His head was clouded as he went up to bed alone. Part of him hoped to find Clark waiting there for him with an encouraging smile, but he knew better than to expect that.

He tossed and turned in his big empty bed for hours before falling into a fitful sleep.

He awoke in the morning, hours earlier than usual and sighed at the fact that Clark wasn’t there. And everything was exactly as it was the night before. He hadn’t been there at all.

Bruce pulled himself out of bed and went down to the second floor of the house and into Clark’s office. Bruce had spent almost a month and an inappropriate amount of money making this office for Clark, just before he moved into the manor. When he moved in, and their relationship became public knowledge, Clark had to do a lot of work from home to stay at the Daily Planet. Bruce had been so thankful that Clark was willing to make the sacrifice that he decided to give him the best home office anyone ever had. He had gone through three decorators before deciding to decorate himself, and Clark had been so pleased with the office that they had had sex on the Oriental rug on the floor. Bruce had hoped Clark would be in his office, typing diligently, but he wasn’t.

Bruce sat at Clark’s chair and glanced at the three framed photos on his desk. The first was one of Clark and his parents when he was younger. It used to hang on the wall of Clark’s apartment… Bruce remembered looking at it with envy every time he saw it. The one on the other end was the “extended family photo” from this past Christmas. Alfred, Bruce’s boys, and Kon all stood smiling around happy parents Clark and Bruce. And the picture in the middle, one of Bruce’s favorite pictures ever, was a candid of the two of them that Jimmy had taken. Bruce had a smirky smile on his face as Clark hugged him from behind, grinning.

Hm. Family.

Alfred came in a few moments later with a cup of green tea and a shot of wheatgrass. “Good morning, Master Bruce.” Bruce glanced up at him and raised an eyebrow. “How did you know I was in here?”

“It amazes me, sir, that you still question me,” he said drily. “Is everything all right? I haven’t seen you brood this hard in quite some time.”

Bruce took the shot of wheatgrass and shook his head. “I just have a lot on my mind.” Alfred gave him an appraising glance and he realized there was little use in trying to keep this mess a secret. “Clark proposed last night. To me. Proposed _marriage_ to _me_.”

“Ahh,” Alfred said. “I wondered why he wasn’t here for breakfast. He never misses out on crepes, if it can be helped. So what did _he_ say when _you_ said no?”

Bruce reached for the tea cup and stirred it idly. “I _didn’t_ say no.” Alfred eyed him. “You certainly didn’t say yes.”

“I didn’t say anything, Alfred,” he sighed. “I didn’t know _what_ to say.”

“And you’ve been thinking about it ever since, correct?” Alfred asked. Bruce grunted and nodded. “I assumed as much. Well, sir, perhaps you should stop thinking and just assess your feelings. I think you’ll know what you want to do if you listen to your heart.”

“That sounds like something out of a bad movie, Alfred,” Bruce grumbled.

  
It wasn’t until the next morning that Clark came home. Bruce had texted him that they needed to talk and could he please come home, and he was waiting for him in his office when he arrived. “How was your air?” Bruce asked calmly. Clark put his head down and bit his lip. “I shouldn’t have left like that. I just… I was so embarrassed. I wasn’t ready to hear what I know you’re going to say now.”

Bruce pulled something from his pocket and handed it to Clark, clearing his throat. It was an antique pocket watch. “That was my father’s,” Bruce said. “I’d like you to have it. I couldn’t decide between giving you that or these diamond cufflinks he had, but this seemed a little more your style.” Clark furrowed his brows. “This… is beautiful… but I can’t accept this.”

Bruce gulped and said, “I was hoping you’d take it as an engagement gift.” Clark looked up at him, a slight red glow settling on his cheeks. “En _gage_ ment?”

“I was thinking about how our relationship is, and how happy it makes me,” Bruce said. “I know it wouldn’t really _change_ anything, but I know how much it would mean to you… and I think I would like it, too. But I thought so much about the _symbolism_ and what it would _mean_ , and what it would _change_ that I did what I always do… I thought so much that I didn’t stop to consider how I would _feel_.” He paused to look at Clark, who stood there very still and looked a bit confused. He plowed on. “I realized that I would feel like the luckiest man alive if I was married to you. Because the marriage thing… it’s… it’s about _family_ , and you, Clark, are my family. I want it to be official and I want everyone to know.”

Clark’s eyes were wide and shining when he asked, “Bruce, are you saying…” He abruptly stopped speaking when Bruce went down on one knee and took his hand.

“Clark, will you please do me the extreme honor of proposing to me again?” he asked. “Because I’m really ready to say yes.” Clark’s breath caught as he grinned and went down on one knee in front of Bruce. “Bruce, will you marry me?” he asked quietly.

Bruce nodded and smiled. “I thought you’d never ask.” He pulled Clark to him and kissed him freely. “Oh, yes, Clark,” he sighed. “Yes, I will.”

Clark held him tight and kissed him passionately and deeply. “It doesn’t have to be a big wedding,” he said with a sigh when their mouths parted.

“Whatever you want,” Bruce replied.  
“And neither of us would have to change his name,” Clark added.  
Bruce nodded. “I wouldn’t ask you to.”  
“And maybe we could wear matching tuxes,” Clark went on.  
“If you like,” Bruce said with a smile, kissing Clark’s neck.  
“And maybe…” he began, until Bruce cut him off.

“Maybe we can work all these details out later so we can celebrate right now,” Bruce said, pushing his hips against Clark. “By ‘celebrate’ do you mean fuck?” Clark asked.

“See how well you know me, fiancé?” Bruce asked, reaching for the buttons on Clark’s shirt. “You can just rip it,” Clark breathed. “I’m about to marry this rich guy, so a shirt can be replaced.” Bruce laughed as he ripped the shirt open and kissed Clark’s collarbone. They ripped away their clothes and Clark urged Bruce into a sitting position on the floor, his back against the desk. He was cross legged, using the sides of his feet for balance.

Clark rummaged in a drawer on his desk and found a bottle of lube, which he handed to Bruce. He got on all fours, turned his ass to face Bruce, and spread his legs. Bruce coated two fingers in lube and slowly worked them into Clark’s hole, spreading him open and slicking his entrance. He massaged lube into his own hard, leaking cock.

Clark sat on his lap, so they were face to face and wrapped his legs around Bruce’s waist. He slowly pushed himself onto Bruce’s cock with his eyes closed tight. Bruce wrapped his arms around Clark, kissing him, as Clark began to push himself down harder.

“I love you so much,” Clark breathed. “I love you, too,” Bruce grunted, thrusting up into him a little. Clark kissed him again, threading his hands into Bruce’s hair. Bruce took hold of Clark’s hips and guided him down as he pushed faster and harder. Their kisses were fevered like their hot breath and sweet like their mood. Clark’s arms slipped from Bruce’s hair and wrapped around his back, holding him as close as he possibly could.

Bruce held even tighter to Clark, burying his fingers in Clark’s hips and leaning his head against Clark’s shoulder. He thrust up into him as hard as he could, and with Clark pushing down, it felt like there was more than just friction working between them, bringing the both closer to the edge. With a kiss to his ear, Clark whispered, “You’re so fucking good,” as he clenched Bruce, catching him a bit by surprise. Bruce let out a moan as his breath hitched.

“Oh, fuck, I’m gonna come,” he grunted, and he released, vision clouding as he moaned Clark’s name. Bruce kissed Clark’s neck and then eased him off of him, onto his back on the ground. He grabbed him at the hilt and worked his cock for a minute. Clark pressed a hand to Bruce’s jaw and said, “You’re really gonna marry me?”

“I really am,” Bruce said, pressing a kiss to his lips. Clark tensed a little, hips bucking up as he came on Bruce’s hand. Bruce kissed him hard and licked his hand, saying, “Mmm.” Clark slipped his fingers through Bruce’s and smiled.

Bruce slid down into a laying position and put his head on Clark’s chest. “Will you love me forever, even when I make it _really_ difficult?” Bruce asked suddenly.

Clark ran his hand down his fiancé’s back. “You’ve always made it difficult and I haven’t stopped yet.” Bruce laughed. “Fair enough.”

“I’m still really happy you said yes, though,” Clark said. “I’m going to be a very good husband.”

Bruce looked up into his eyes and smiled softly. “Yes, you will. I’m going to see to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kay, you guys, I may in fact have trouble letting go. =P It's day 30 and I posted two stories today, and I'll be posting a couple more tomorrow based on great requests and/or suggestions. But that will be it (I say, trying to convince myself)! I want to thank you all so much for sticking with me through this thing!


	32. "A Different Perspective"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Bruce temporarily gets Clark's powers, things are a little different in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 30: Whatever pleases you (III)
> 
> Suggested by witch-of-sound on tumblr... thank you!

“Explain to me again how this happened,” Wally asked curiously with a raised eyebrow, glancing up from the calculations in front of him.

“We don’t owe you an explanation,” Bruce said in his Batman growl. “ _You_ owe _us_ a solution.” Clark tried to elbow him, but hurt his elbow. “Oww… be nice, you.”

It would have been difficult to explain why the chemicals that had bathed them had transferred Clark’s powers to Bruce. And it probably would have been a bit embarrassing to explain that they had been holding hands when the chemicals had done their worst.

Bruce’s irritability, like his strength and all his senses, was heightened. He struggled to control his hearing, block out anything that wasn’t essential, but it was still so new. He couldn’t concentrate, so he could hardly come up with an antidote himself. Clark sat next to him, watching him too curiously and carefully. There were too many heartbeats and breathing bodies nearby… it was overwhelming.

“Let’s walk,” Clark said quietly. Bruce floated off the cot and hovered in the air in front of Clark for a moment. “I did say ‘walk,’” Clark grumbled, mildly annoyed. He smirked and came down for a landing and followed Clark out of medbay.

They went to Bruce’s room, but the soundproofing did nothing to hold out the many sounds of the watchtower. “Focus,” Clark said. “It’ll be easier to block out what you _don’t_ need to hear if you pick one thing you do want to hear and focus in on it.”

“I’m familiar with the process, yes,” Bruce grunted. “It’s just… easier said than done.”

Clark raised an eyebrow. “I’ll remind you that you said that later.” Bruce rolled his eyes. “I’m sure you will.”

Bruce sat on his bed and then laid back, shutting his eyes tight. Clark came and sat beside him and placed a hand gently on his jaw. “Maybe you could use a distraction?” he asked suggestively, placing one hand on Bruce’s stomach. Bruce looked at him out of one eye. “Absolutely not. I don’t… have the necessary control in this state… I could hurt you.”

“This could be my only chance to see what it feels like for you,” Clark said, running his hand up Bruce’s thigh. “And you could see what it feels like for me.”

“Well, I suppose the distraction would be welcome,” Bruce began. “But there should be some rules, or caveats, I suppose.” Clark cocked his head. “Such as…?”

“Well, if anything starts to hurt you, we stop immediately, no matter what,” Bruce said. “And I think for safety’s sake, you should be on top.” Clark began to protest that if he topped this time it would defeat the purpose, but he could just hear the argument Bruce would put up. So instead, he ran his hand up Bruce’s thigh and over his crotch. Bruce let his hand travel down to Clark’s, and pushed it harder and Clark began to rub him through his clothes.

Clark leaned in and kissed him, biting at his bottom lip hard, because this was the first time he had even been able to bite hard. Bruce ran a hand up his side and grabbed hold of his hair, not holding back quite enough. “Ahh,” Clark yelped. But he rushed to assure him, “I’m fine. Really.” Bruce nodded and they kissed again, but he didn’t put his hands back in Clark’s hair.

Clark crawled on top of Bruce and straddled him and began to remove his clothes. With a grin, Bruce pulled back and used his super speed to strip naked before Clark could move. “Oh, that _is_ a turn on,” Clark said, kissing him. He stretched his arms out and said, “Do me.”

Bruce ran his hand up Clark’s side and said, “You have the ability to do that all the time. What would be so special about _me_ doing it for you now?” Clark kissed him once more and pressed a kiss and a gentle lick at his jaw. “Everything feels better when _you_ do it to me,” Clark whispered. Bruce gave him a sideways smile and ran his finger gently up Clark’s ribs. “Stand up,” he said quietly. Clark stood, and Bruce undressed him.

“Oooh,” Clark shivered. “That’s a strange feeling.” Bruce smiled and leaned over his bed to find a bottle of lube in the drawer of the side table. He handed it to Clark and rolled over on his stomach. Clark lubed a finger and worked it into Bruce’s hole. “Wow, you’re tight,” he commented. “Am I…? I mean, is that what it’s like…?”

Bruce glanced over his shoulder. “I like it tight. Don’t you?” Clark added a second finger and smiled. “You know perfectly well what I like,” he cooed. “And I know what you like.” Clark climbed on top of Bruce and stuck his cock between his legs. “And you like this cock, don’t you?” he asked, leaning over Bruce’s shoulder.

“Yes, I fucking do,” Bruce said, spreading his legs and sticking his ass up slightly. Clark slid into Bruce slowly and they both groaned. “Oh, wow,” Clark said. He started to thrust deeper and faster, throwing one arm around Bruce’s shoulders and holding his hip with the other hand. “Harder,” Bruce urged, holding on to Clark’s arm with both hands. Clark pushed harder, pumping Bruce as well as he could, in him to the hilt.

“C’mon, harder,” Bruce reiterated. “I can take it. Go.” Clark pushed and pounded. “I can’t go harder. How do you _do_ this?” Bruce looked over his shoulder, rolling his eyes. “It’s not that difficult, Clark. Just do it harder.”

“This is as hard as it gets,” Clark replied, rather more irritably than he intended. “Am _I_ this demanding when you’re on top?”

“No, because you don’t have to be,” Bruce said. “The key is concentration.”

Clark stopped and climbed off Bruce. “What?” Bruce demanded. “What now?” Clark sighed in exasperation. “I can’t do this if it’s going to turn into a strategy lesson. It just… isn’t working.”

Bruce rolled onto his back. “Okay, I’m sorry,” he sighed. “You’re doing fine. It’s not as if what you were doing wasn’t _good_ … I can just take more… and I want to…”

“It isn’t working anyways,” Clark said, looking at his hand. “I can’t do any more than I already am, and your constant criticisms are not sexy.” Bruce ran his hand up Clark’s arm. “I wasn’t criticizing. I didn’t _mean_ to, at any rate.” He leaned in close and kissed Clark once and gave his ear a little nibble. Suddenly, he smiled. He put his hand on Clark’s stomach and licked and sucked and bit at a spot on Clark’s collarbone while he carded his fingers through Bruce’s hair.

“That’s going to leave a mark,” Clark said softly. Bruce smiled up at him. “That’s the idea.” He moved to a spot on Clark’s chest, just above his nipple, and made another mark. “I’ve never gotten to do this before… not with you,” Bruce breathed.

“Mmm,” Clark sighed. “I hope they never heal.” Bruce left another mark on his shoulder and kissed him again.

“I was thinking,” Clark said, “that we probably should have just changed positions before. You could go as hard as you needed if I laid back and you rode me.” Clark reclined all the way and gave Bruce a suggestive smile and a raised eyebrow. Bruce climbed on him and guided Clark’s cock back into his hole and pushed down all the way.

“Ooh, yes,” Bruce moaned. Bruce pushed down harder and harder and Clark started to thrust up into him. “Is that working for you?” Clark asked, licking his lips enticingly. “Fuck yes,” Bruce grunted. He slammed down on Clark, whose breath caught. His hips jerked out of control and his back arched up high as he came. Bruce grabbed his own cock and started to jerk it as he continued to push down on Clark, softer and slower now than before. After a few minutes, Bruce came as well, come making a sticky mess on Clark’s stomach.

“Do you suppose they have that solution worked out yet?” Bruce asked, finally dismounting Clark and relaxing onto his side. Clark looked over at him and then ran his finger gently along a little bruise that was purpling on his hip. “Why? You in a hurry to get us all sorted back out?”

“Not particularly,” Bruce answered. “I just… I think I’m reconsidering what I said earlier. Maybe once we’re both recovered, I can show you how it feels for me when you top…” Clark smiled and put his head on Bruce’s chest. “Sounds genius. Though I’m going to need a while to recover.”

“I never thought I’d hear you say that,” Bruce said with a smile. He closed his eyes and concentrated very hard. They were still hard at work in the medical lab on the solution to this power swap snafu and they didn’t expect the antidote they were currently working on to be ready for over an hour. He could hear John and Shayera on monitor duty and the tip tap tip tap of Diana’s heels heading down a hallway. But when he worked very hard he could push all those sounds away and focus on what was close to him, what mattered. He heard his own heartbeat, and right next to it, he heard Clark’s. And when he laced his fingers through Clark’s, he heard that heartbeat spike slightly, and he determined to memorize that sound, because he wouldn’t always be able to hear it so clearly.


	33. "Hands to Fuel Desire"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bad case of ivy pollen has Clark particularly randy and running Batman down in an alley for help with his problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 30: whatever pleases you (IV)
> 
> (sex pollen suggested by consulting_avenger, semi-public sex suggested by McDannoIsaNagron -- thank you both!)

It was no more than dumb luck that had Superman in Gotham when Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy went on another of their crime sprees. He and Batman had gone after them, and when they split up, Batman took Harley down and Superman apprehended Ivy easily. But he took a big hit of her pollen before she had been subdued. The effect wasn’t immediate, so he thought he might be immune to it, but he started to feel… _strange_ … as he flew back to the Batcave.

“Batman,” he mumbled, entering the cave glancing around wildly. “Bruce…”

It hadn’t occurred to him that Bruce was still on patrol. He couldn’t think well enough to put two and two together… he just felt funny and fuzzy and hot inside.

He went and sat in Bruce’s chair at the Bat computer. He looked down and noticed one reason he was feeling so odd. An erection was straining against his red briefs.

“Okay,” he reasoned. “Blood rushing _away_ from my brain… can’t think as it is. I have to… take care of this.” He loosened his belt and his tights came down quickly. He took his cock in his hand and tugged ferociously. He brought himself to the edge and came in his hand. But it wasn’t enough. He needed… more.

Sex. He needed sex.

He started jerking himself again, closing his eyes and trying to imagine that it wasn’t just his hand that he felt. But it wasn’t enough. It wouldn’t do.

He left the cave again and flew to the last rooftop he remembered Batman staking out. He was in the alley below, taking on three seedy looking young men. The way Bruce moved… even that was sexy. Clark ran his hand down his body and groped at himself through his trunks. A little moan escaped him as he traced the outline of his own erection with his hand. He crouched down low and sat on the edge of the building, feet dangling over the side of the roof. He was quiet as he removed his trunks, tights, and boots and began to fist himself again.

And he would have gone unnoticed if he hadn’t let out a moan, a little louder than he meant to. Four heads turned to face him, and the criminals took that split second distraction to make their escape.

“Clark!” he heard the Batman growl below him. He should have been embarrassed and apologetic, but he wasn’t. “Bruce,” he said warmly. “Oh, I missed you!” He flew to him, nude from the waist down and erect, and grinning like a fool.

“What the hell…” Bruce began before Clark cut him off with a kiss. Bruce broke away. “Have you lost your mind? Why are you half-naked and…” he paused as Clark ran his hand over his back. “Ivy. She got you with her pollen.”

Clark wrapped his arms around Bruce and pushed his hips up against him as he licked his cheek. “Oh, that pollen stuff doesn’t affect me.” Bruce tried to free himself, but Clark was too strong and was wrapped around him too tightly. “Right, you’re not affected at all,” he said. “That’s why you were masturbating on a rooftop a moment ago. Perfectly normal, that.”

“It’s not me, it’s you,” Clark breathed, thrusting against Bruce softly. “You just… you drive me wild.” One hand was roaming Bruce’s back and the other had traveled to his front to cup his dick. It was becoming difficult to concentrate. He turned his face slightly and kissed Clark, who moaned into his mouth.

_No. Focus, Bruce. It’s never easy to resist Clark, but it isn’t as if he’s suddenly gotten even more irresistible. Get him off of you and get to the mobile lab in the Batmobile. You have the antidote for this. Take your hands off of Clark._

But even as he said this to himself, he was kissing Clark passionately, pawing at him, and letting Clark back him up to the wall. Why was he… Oh, of course! Clark had spread the pollen to him when he kissed him.

Now neither of them had the will power to stop.

Clark pulled at Bruce’s armor and his tights, and before he knew it, he was naked from the waist down as well. He jumped on Bruce, practically climbing him like a tree, and wrapped his legs around Bruce’s waist. He leaned his back against the wall and said, “Fuck me, Bruce. Please fuck me. I can’t… I need it.” Bruce pressed one hand into the wall and held Clark’s hip with the other as he kissed him. Clark reached down for Bruce’s cock and guided it to his eager hole and stuffed it in himself.

Bruce thrust up and into him as Clark pushed down. He moaned with each thrust and Bruce leaned his head into Clark’s shoulder and bit his lip, desperate not to cry out like he felt he would. “Oh, Jesus, yes,” Clark said, squeezing his eyes shut. “Fuck, it’s good. Don’t stop.”

Bruce pushed into him as hard as he could. His body began to tense and tremble as he came, filling Clark with a bigger load than usual. He kissed him and Clark refused to let go of him.

He had gotten a big dose of the pollen. Bruce was lucky. He was already feeling more able to concentrate now that he had come, but Clark was still ravenous, maybe even more so now that he had come close to the edge.  
  
“I need you to get off of me,” Bruce cooed gently. “Please, you beautiful thing, I need you to try hard to calm yourself. I have to get something from my mobile lab.” Clark kissed him again but unwrapped his body from around Bruce. He took his cock in his hand and fisted himself as Bruce fixed his batsuit back on his body properly. He managed to make it over to the Batmobile on his wobbly, sex weak legs and gave himself a dose of the anti-pollen. He reached for one of the kryptonite tipped needles he’d need to give Clark the antidote but had to pause, as he felt Clark latching onto his back and thrusting against him again.

“Stop humping me, Clark,” he said quietly. “I need you to be still. I have to give you some medicine. It’ll make you feel better.”

“Mmm,” Clark sighed in his ear. “ _You_ make me feel better.” Bruce took advantage of Clark’s arms being wrapped around him and rolled up a sleeve. He drove the needle in and Clark hardly noticed. The anti-pollen made its way into Clark’s body, but Bruce knew it would take a while for the pollen to work its way out of his system. He kissed the spot where he had given him the shot, and Clark bucked against him.

“Please let me fuck you,” he breathed. “Please.” Bruce glanced over his shoulder at Clark and couldn’t deny the fact that seeing his lover this ravenous made his cock twitch. Clark kissed him again and started pawing at the batsuit again. There was no use in pretending he didn’t want it… the pollen was still working its way out of _his_ system, too. And dammit, he’d have wanted Clark even without the pollen. He reached into his utility belt for the lube he kept there and handed it to Clark over his shoulder.

“Don’t… don’t be too rough,” he grunted. Clark kissed him and removed the bottom half of his suit again. Bruce spread his legs and bent over the tail of the Batmobile. Clark slicked himself with a generous amount of lube and squeezed a big dollop right on Bruce’s ring. This wasn’t the time for foreplay, so Bruce wasn’t surprised when he felt Clark sliding into him, faster and harder than usual. But it didn’t hurt… it just felt like want and longing.

Clark pushed him down with one hand and held his hip with the other as he thrust into him. He went from hard and fast to even harder and faster, and at a certain point, it stopped feeling like individual thrusts and began to feel like a motor thrumming within him. “Oh, sweet fuck,” Bruce moaned. His cock was as hard as it ever had been, and though it was throbbing, he had to tug on it.

Clark fucked him hard and came with a grunt, almost collapsing over Bruce’s shoulder. He pulled out and turned Bruce to face him, pressing an intense kiss to his lips. He reached down and grabbed Bruce’s cock and tugged it with him. He came again, and Clark continued to kiss him.

“Clark,” Bruce whispered. “You need to go home.” He nuzzled his head into Bruce’s shoulder. “No… I want to stay here with you… we’re having so much fun.”

“Let’s go back to the cave,” Bruce said. “You need to be monitored, and we need to stop fucking in this alley. If someone saw…” Clark nodded. “It would be bad.” He glanced around himself, his body finally calming. “Ivy did a number on me, didn’t she?”

“Yes, but the pollen is wearing off now,” Bruce said. “Just go back to the cave and rest. I’ll be in soon.” Clark put his clothes back on. “Why don’t you come with me?”

“If you go first, maybe you’ll fall asleep before I get in,” Bruce said. “Because if that pollen is still in your system and you try to start something with me, I don’t have the energy to finish it.” Clark smiled. “And you wouldn’t have the will power to just resist.”

“Shut up, Clark,” Bruce said irritably. Clark just smiled triumphantly, kissed his cheek and flew away. _Damn him_ , Bruce said to himself, but he couldn’t hide the smile as he said it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, my shipper pals, this is actually the last one. I thank you all so much for your support and encouragement! This has been fun and stressful and wonderful, and I've really enjoyed and appreciated the feedback from everyone. Again, thank you so much for sticking with me through this. You all are the best!


End file.
